Un dragon mutant
by Dirus
Summary: Sa maison, son chez-soi, détruit par le gouvernement des États-Unis. Harold, enlevé par les meurtriers de toutes ceux qu’il aimait, a été torturé, a tout perdu, tout son village avait été tué et tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu’ils étaient différents, parce qu’ils étaient des mutants. /!\Spoilers/!\ Httyd/X-men. HH x PM Yaoi (Léger RotBTD)
1. Chapitre 1: Le husky

**Hey! Sorry pour mon absence ces temps-ci, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Une fanfic regroupant Httyd et les X-Men.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 1

Le husky

Malicia, Bobby, alias Iceberg , Kitty et John, alias Pyros, prenaient du bon temps à l'extérieur durant un samedi d'automne, lorsque le blond remarqua une boule de poils brun-noir couché sous un arbre.

-Hey les gars! Coupa Bobby alors que les filles s'étaient mises à discuter de magasinage, sous le regard blasé de John. C'est quoi ça?

Les trois autres cessèrent la discussion en se tournant vers leur ami.

-J'sais pas.. répondit finalement l'autre garçon après un moment de silence. On dirait une bête...

-On devrait aller voir si elle va bien, non? Demanda Malicia.

-T'es folle?! S'exclama Kitty. Si c'est bien un chien errant, ça peut être dangereux!

-Kitty, fit Iceberg en se tournant vers l'adolescente, tu crois vraiment que le professeur l'aurait laisser libre sur le domaine de l'école s'il était dangereux?

-…T'as raison, admis la jeune mutante. Mais je reste d'avis qu'on ne devrait pas l'approcher.

-Et si on allait chercher Tornade? Intervint soudainement Pyros.

-Ouais, bonne idée.

Les quatre mutants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le jardin intérieur, où il était pratiquement certains de trouver la femme noire au cheveux blanc.

-Bonjour Tornade. Fit poliment Bobby envers la mutante.

-Oh bonjour Bobby! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? Demanda Tornade, de son vrai nom Ororo Monroe, déposant l'arrosoir qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Il y a une bête sur territoire de l'école et on ignore si on devrait l'approcher.. expliqua Malicia.

-Je comprends, vous avez bien fait. Approuva Ororo avec un sourire. Je vous suis.

Les jeunes conduisirent l'adulte à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'animal, qui semblait assez mal en point. Tornade demanda aux étudiants de ne pas bouger et s'avança près de la bête.

-Bobby, John ? Appela Ororo, la main sur la tête de l'animal.

-Oui?

-Allez chercher Jean.

Les jeunes acquiesça, même si la mutante ne pouvais les voir, et partirent à la course vers le manoir. Les filles, malgré l'ordre de Tornade, s'avancèrent au côté de celle-ci qui les observa avec un regard désapprobateur.

-On dirait... un husky! S'exclama Malicia en caressant la tête de l'animal de sa main gantée.

-Mais il ne semble pas aller bien... murmura Kitty.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai demander aux garçons d'aller chercher Jean. Expliqua Ororo.

Le chien ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, faisant sursauter les trois mutantes. Son regard vert forêt n'était pas menaçant, mais paniqué et apeuré. Il essaya de se dégager, mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur. L'adulte rassura la bête avec des mots doux, calmant le husky jusqu'au retour des deux garçons accompagnés de la télépathe. La rouquine avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter une civière suffisamment large pour y accueillir le chien-loup. Les femmes, avec l'aide des deux garçons, mirent rapidement, mais délicatement, le canidé, qui grogna de douleur malgré leurs efforts, sur la civière. Elles prirent chacune deux poignées et se déplacèrent en direction du manoir.

-Profiter du reste de votre journée, je viendrai vous voir pour vous donner de ses nouvelles, d'accord? Proposa Ororo.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête, bien moins enthousiastes qu'au début de la journée.

 ***0*0***

-Alors? Demanda Tornade à son amie télépathe.

-Il est blessé à plusieurs endroit, notamment les pattes avant et les côtes et il est doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la normale, du moins, pour un chien. Répondit Jean après quelques instants.

-Tu crois que c'est un mutant? Demanda la femme noire. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le professeur l'aurait laisser libre sur le domaine du manoir...

-Ça m'étonnerait puisqu'il est partie à la banque avec Scott. J'ai oublié de t'avertir.

-Ah, pas grave... pour ses blessures?

-Il doit être lavé avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Et je crois bien que c'est un mutant, je vérifierai toute à l'heure. Assura Jean soulevant l'animal avec ses pouvoirs.

Elle le déposa dans une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude qu'elle avait remplie entre-temps. Le chien poussa un gémissement lorsque l'eau rencontra ses blessures, mais Ororo, qui s'était rapproché, se mit à lui caresser les oreilles en lui parlant doucement. La rouquine pris une bouteille de savon et lava le chien. Peut se temps après, l'eau devint noire de crasse mélangée au rouge du sang du husky. Le pelage de l'animal était devenu brun-roux et blanc. Les deux mutantes échangèrent un regard. Une fois le bain terminé et le canidé séché, Jean réutilisa ses pouvoirs pour remettre le chien sur la table d'auscultation. Elle appela a elle des pansements stériles avec lesquels elle banda les plaies. Le chien, se sentant en sécurité, finit par s'endormir sous les douces caresses de Tornade. Celle-ci le quitta quelques secondes pour aller chercher une civière roulante. Le travail de la télépathe terminé, le chien endormi fut re-déposé sur une civière.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda la noire.

-On peut l'apporter dans le bureau du professeur en attendant son retour. Suggéra Jean.

-Et j'irai chercher Bobby et ses amis pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Ajouta Ororo.

Jean acquiesça. D'un commun accord, arrivées au rez-de-chaussée, les deux femmes se séparèrent.

-Bobby, John, Malicia, Kitty! Appela la mutante.

Les quatre interpellés se tournèrent vers elle.

-Suivez-moi.

 ***0*0***

Une fois dans le bureau du professeur, Jean transporta le husky sur une couverture qu'elle avait étendue sur le sol. Elle lui donna également deux gamelles qu'elle avait emprunter aux cuisines, l'une remplie d'eau et l'autre de morceaux de poulet sans os. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Tornade et les jeunes. Ils s'avancèrent vers le chien qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, bien moins paniqué qu'au début.

-Bordel! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? S'exclama Pyros devant le nombre de bandages sur l'animal.

-John! Langage! Réprimanda Ororo.

-On ne sait pas. Répondit Jean.

-Es-ce que on peut le flatter? Demanda Malicia.

-Oui, mais faites attention aux pansements. Prévint Tornade.

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du husky pour le caressé. Après quelques instants, celui-ci se mit sur ses pattes et dévora son repas en quelques bouchées. Il s'hydrata également et vida le bol d'eau. L'animal se rapprocha ensuite de Malicia et se coucha sur ses jambes, la jeune mutante étant assise sur la couverture, pour quémander des caresses.

-On a aussi une hypothèse quand à sa nature... informa soudainement Jean tandis que Kitty rejoignait son amie et que les garçons s'asseyaient face à elles.

-Ce serait quoi? Demanda Iceberg.

-Jean pense que ce serait un mutant... révéla Tornade.

-Quoi!?

Les quatre adolescents avait crié en cœur leur étonnement face à cette réponse. Ils détournèrent leurs regards des adultes pour le posé sur le husky. Le jeune chien-loup les observa, un peu inquiet de leur éclat soudain.

Et c'est à ce moment précis où Ororo croisa le regard de l'animal qu'elle compris ce que Jean voulait dire. Le vert des yeux du canidé était beaucoup trop profond et ils démontraient une intelligence hors du commun. Les deux femmes n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard. La télépathe hocha la tête et se concentra.

 _"-Bonjour, je suis une télépathe et je m'appelle Jean, et toi? Demanda mentalement la jeune femme à l'animal."_

Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement signifiant qu'il avait entendu ou compris. Elle allait abandonné lorsque qu'elle entendit une voix venant du chien. Alors, devant les visages stupéfaits des mutants présent dans la pièce, la bête s'assis et répondit d'une voix calme:

-Je suis un mutant polymorphes animal et je m'appelle Harold Horrendous Haddock III…

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Alors? Je sais, je sais, c'est bizarre comme idée, mais j'ai tout prévu pour l'histoire d'Harold. Désolée pour les fautes, laisser une review en passant et à la prochaine!**

 **Valda1**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Présentation

**Voilà le chapitre 2. J'aimerais remercier** ** _Soldier-Rp_ pour sa review, je suis contente que cela intéresse au moins une personne. **

**Bonne lecture!**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 2

Présentation

Dire que les mutants étaient étonnés serait un euphémisme. Un peu plus et ils en perdaient leurs mâchoires.

-Tu... Tu parles? Bégaya Kitty après un long moment de silence.

-...Oui.. vous n'avez jamais rencontrés de métamorphe avant? Demanda Harold en penchant la tête.

-Oui, mais elle prenait que l'apparence de n'importe quel être humain. Répondit Ororo en s'asseyant aux côtés des jeunes, suivit de Jean. Et, tu as quel âge?

-Je... j'ai 18 ans. Et vous?

-Kitty et moi on a 17 et les garçons 18. Répondit Malicia d'une voix douce.

-Et c'est quoi vos mutations? Demanda le husky avec un regard curieux.

-Tornade contrôle les éléments, comme sont surnom l'indique. Intervint Jean, attirant l'attention du chien-loup.

-En fait, mon vrai nom est Ororo Monroe. Coupa celle-ci.

-Bobby est un cryokinésique, il peut créer de la glace, tandis que John est un pyrokinésique, il contrôle le feu. Reprit la télépathe en jetant un regard éloquent à son amie, qui roula les yeux.

-Donc... l'un est le contraire de l'autre? Résuma Harold.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête.

-Jean est une télépathe et télékinésiste. Reprit Tornade. Et Kitty peut traverser les murs.

-…Et Malicia? Interrogea le polymorphe.

-Lorsque quelqu'un touche ma peau, s'il est un mutant, je peux absorber temporairement son pouvoir et il en souffre. S'il est humain, c'est le même concept sauf que j'absorbe son énergie. Répondit Malicia.

-C'est pour ça que tu portes des gants? Demanda à nouveau Harold.

-Oui.

-Es-ce que ça fait ça avec tout ceux que tu touches ou...

-Des quelques personnes avec qui j'ai eu un contact physique depuis ma mutation, ils ont tous été victimes de mon pouvoir. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai toucher un être vivant un jour.

-Je suis désolé pour toi... Fit le chien, démontrant sa compassion.

-Harold… j'aimerais savoir... que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda finalement Jean, exprimant à voix haute ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

Les yeux de l'animal, qui étaient devenus curieux, se remplirent progressivement de colère et de chagrin. Le husky se coucha sur ses pattes sans rien dire sous le regard des autres. Finalement, il soupira.

-Je veux oublier...juste oublier...murmura-t-il, une lueur implorante dans les yeux.

Les habitants du manoir Xavier échangèrent un regard triste et Kitty enfouie sa main dans la fourrure de l'animal comme source de réconfort. Malicia fit de même et Harold soupira de nouveau. C'est à ce moment là que choisirent Scott et le professeur Charles Xavier pour entrer dans le bureau, faisant sursauter au passage les mutants présents, excepté Jean et Harold, qui avaient senti leur approche, l'un avec son flaire et l'autre avec sa télépathie.

-Tiens, j'ignorais que le professeur avait acheté un chien! Fit Cyclope d'une voix moqueuse tandis que Jean et Ororo soupiraient et levaient les yeux aux ciel.

-Scott, soit poli avec ce jeune homme. Réprimanda le professeur avec un sourire.

-C'est un mutant? S'étonna Scott, cette fois sérieux.

\- Vous, vous êtes un télépathe, ça ne fait aucun doute. Commenta Harold avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Vos ondes mentales sont très puissantes.

Scott échangea un regard surpris avec les deux femmes.

-Attends... fit Jean, perplexe. Tu peux sentir les ondes mentales d'un télépathe? En es-tu un également?

-Non, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un polymorphe. En fait, lorsque je suis sous forme animale, je peux « ressentir » la télépathie. J'ignore comment l'expliquer mais elle dégage une sorte… d'énergie subtile. Bref je sais reconnaître un télépathe qui utilise ses pouvoirs sur moi. Expliqua le husky.

Le professeur se dirigea vers son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Scott, lui, s'assit sur le canapé deux places derrière Iceberg et Pyros.

\- Et quel est ton nom, mon jeune ami? Interrogea Charles.

-Je m'appelle Harold. Répondit le polymorphe.

-Alors, bienvenue dans mon école pour jeunes surdoués Harold. Accueilli le vieil homme. Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, bien que j'aimerais savoir si tu as de la famille pour les avertir de ta présence à l'institut.

-Non, il n'y a personne qui pourraient s'inquiéter pour moi, du moins, pas pour mon bien. Murmura le chien avec un regard abattu.

-D'accord. Dit gentiment le professeur, comprenant que ce jeune mutant n'en dirait pas plus sur sa famille. Et Jean, pour ses blessures?

-Il est blessé surtout aux pattes avants et les flans. Ça devrait guérir durant la prochaine semaine, s'il ne bouge pas trop. Informa la télépathe.

-Bien, Harold, j'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi Jean te demande cela...

Le chien hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu vas reprendre forme humaine lorsque tes blessures seront guérites?Demanda soudainement Cyclope.

Harold leva vivement la tête. Reprendre sa forme humaine, alors qu'ils le cherchaient aux quatre coins des États-Unis? Non! Il tremblait sous l'effet de la panique, les regards inquiets des mutants fixés sur lui, quand Tornade intervint, jetant un regard noir à Scott au passage. Si ce mutant avait été trouvé sous forme animal, c'est peut-être parce qu'il était en danger sous celle humaine.

-Tout va bien Harold. Rassura-t-elle. Personne ne t'obligera à redevenir humain si tu ne le veux pas, d'accord?

Le chien acquiesça. Après quelques instants de silence, Harold bailla à s'en décroché la mâchoire et le professeur sourit.

-Robert, est-ce que notre jeune ami peut dormir avec vous? Interrogea-t-il.

-Bien sûr professeur! Confirma Bobby tandis que John acquiesçait avec un sourire.

-Le professeur à raison, il est déjà 20h 30, vous avez des cours demain. Vite, on fait le lit d'Harold, et ensuite vous aller vous coucher! Ordonna Tornade sous les plaintes des adolescents.

Les jeunes sortirent accompagnés par la femme aux cheveux blancs et, lorsque la porte fut fermée, Jean observa Scott d'un regard désapprobateur.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama le mutant aux lunettes rouges.

La rouquine soupira. Si quelqu'un ne changerait jamais, c'était bien Scott. Elle sortit en roulant les yeux au ciel et disparu dans le couloir. Le mutant échangea un regard avec Charles qui haussa un sourcil. Cyclope se leva et sorti à son tour, sous l'œil observateur du professeur X.

0*0*

-Et voilà! Sourit Ororo en déposant la couverture sur le coussin.

Ils étaient allés chercher le dit coussin dans un vieux placard et une couverture chaude malgré l'hésitation d'Harold. Il leur avait assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire autant pour lui, qu'il pouvait dormir sur le sol, mais Tornade n'avait rien voulu entendre. La mutante avait répliqué qu'il était blessé et qu'il dormirait sur un matelas, consentant ou non. Le chien n'avait plus osé répliquer.

-Merci... murmura Harold, touché par la gentillesse de ses hôtes.

Il se coucha parmi les plis de la couverture et se dit intérieurement qu'il aurait dû prendre une forme féline, tout simplement pour pouvoir ronronner.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, venez me chercher, d'accord? Murmura la femme à Bobby et à John tandis que les deux adolescentes sortaient.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et Ororo sorti à son tour. Bobby et John se changèrent rapidement et se couchèrent.

-Bonne nuit les gars. Souhaita Iceberg.

-Bonne nuit. Répondit Pyros.

Seul un très léger ronflement provint du chien et les garçons sourirent. Ils sombrèrent rapidement dans le monde des rêves.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Alors?**

 **Pas d'inquiétudes à vous faire,** **tout est prévu pour le** **pauvre Harold. À vous de me dire ce** **que vous en pensez!**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **Valda1**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Légendes vikings

**Hey! Joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année! Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence. Voilà le chapitre 3, qui m'a pris un temps fou!**

 _ **Ange:** C'est d'accord pour le renard, mais il sera une forme secondaire car les principales seront le dragon (_ _J'imagine que tu l'avais deviné), le Vélociraptor (tu comprendras plus tard, t'inquiètes pas), le husky (ou le loup) la panthère noire._

 **Soldier-Rp:** _Je sais, moi aussi j'ai trouvé qu'il était court le dernier chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimé celui-ci. Je suis déjà entrain de travailler sur le 4. Merci de suivre l'histoire!!_

 **Bonne lecture**

l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l

Chapitre 3

Légendes vikings

Lorsque Harold se réveilla ce matin là, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars. Il haussa les épaules et s'étira. Bobby et John était déjà levé, «Sûrement pour leurs cours » songea le polymorphe, qui décida d'aller voir le professeur, puisque c'est le seul endroit dans le manoir dont il connaissait le chemin. Il eut un sourire de chien quand il vit que les garçons avaient laisser la porte entrouverte pour qu'il puisse sortir de la chambre. Tandis que le husky parcourait les couloirs de l'immense demeure, il fut surpris de ne pas voir d'élèves. En vérité, ce que Harold ignorait, c'était qu'il s'était réveillé à l'heure du déjeuner. Alors, forcément, tout les habitants du manoir étaient à la salle à manger, même le professeur. Lorsqu'il se rendit au bureau du vieux mutant, il découvrit que celui-ci était vide. Il décida d'attendre le retour de Charles, assis à l'intérieur.

 ***0*0***

-Alors, on a quoi cet après-midi? Demanda Bobby à son meilleur ami.

-Euh... Biologie et Français. Réfléchit Pyros.

-T'as fait le devoir en Bio?

-Celui sur les cellules végétales? Ouais, disons que Tornade m'aurait collé encore si je l'avais pas fait. Répondit le brun en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh, les gars? Vous avez fini travail en Français? Je comprends pas trop le truc des rimes croisées et embrassées avec les poèmes. Soupira Malicia.

-Moi non plus, j'ai rien pigé, on ira voir la prof tout à l'heure. Ajouta Kitty.

La jeune fille à la mèche blanche hocha la tête, reconnaissante, et prit une cuillerée de céréales. Surpris, les jeunes virent sortir le professeur, qui, habituellement, restait jusqu'à la fin du repas pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses élèves ne sèchent les cours, même s'il était télépathe. John s'était souvent fait prendre et disons qu'il était un peu méfiant vis à vis les pouvoirs du professeur. Les jeunes mutants échangèrent un regard entendu et le suivirent discrètement, même s'ils avaient la conviction que l'homme les sentirait avec son pouvoir.

 ***0*0***

Dès qu'il avait senti que le nouveau pensionnaire s'était réveillé, Charles avait rapidement terminé son assiette et s'était dirigé vers son bureau. Il découvrit Harold assit devant la fenêtre sur la banquette rouge. Le chien se tourna vers lui à son arrivé.

-Alors, bien dormi? Interrogea le directeur tandis que le canidé venait s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Oui, merci de m'accueillir ici. Répondit Harold avec une certaine gêne. Et j'aimerais savoir...

Voyant que le polymorphe hésitait, le vieil homme reprit la parole:

-Que voudrais-tu savoir Harold?

-Est-ce que je pourrais assisté aux cours? J'aimerais juste ravoir une vie normal...

-Tant que tu ne bouges pas trop, tu peux faire ce que tu as envie. Je m'arrangerai pour éviter que les élèves te posent trop de questions gênantes et je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas Robert et ses amis que tu les accompagnes durant leurs cours, n'est-ce-pas? Dit le professeur, marquant la fin de sa phrase avec une intonation plus prononcée.

Le vieil homme regardant la porte, Harold se retourna. Il la vit s'ouvrir sur les quatre adolescents aux mines coupables.

-Bien sûr qu'il peut rester avec nous. Répondit finalement Kitty.

-Bien, alors je t'emmènerai voir Jean à l'infirmerie pour tes blessures après que tu ais pris ton déjeuner.

-Merci beaucoup professeur. Sourit le polymorphe.

-Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec vous? Il reste encore du temps avant le début des cours... Demanda timidement Kitty.

Harold regarda le professeur en quête d'une réponse.

-Bien entendu. Répondit le télépathe avec un sourire.

Tout les mutants sortirent du bureau et retournèrent à la salle à manger. Le professeur prit de la viande de bœuf qui avait été cuite pour les élèves durant la matinée et la mit dans un bol. Il donna ensuite celui-ci à Bobby qui le déposa sur le sol. Le canidé attendit à peine que le blond lâche le couvert qu'il commençait à manger.

-Alors, vous avez quoi cet après-midi? Demanda le chien après avoir avalé quelques bouchées.

L'animal avait bien compris qu'ils étaient au alentour de midi, avec le monde présent dans la pièce et qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il s'assit et sorti la langue.

-Bio et Français... soupira Pyro.

-J'aime bien la Biologie...réfléchit à voix haute l'animal. Quand au Français, il suffit juste d'apprécier le prof. Continua-t-il, sans vraiment s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Il se remit à manger et leva à nouveau la tête face au jeune mutant qui s'approchait.

-Vous avez acheté un chien, professeur ? Demanda le garçon en observant attentivement l'animal.

Celui-ci, après avoir jugé, selon l'odeur du gamin, que sa présence n'était pas menaçante, était retourné à son repas.

-Non Alexis, il est, lui aussi, un mutant. Sa mutation est de pouvoir se transformer en un animal de son choix. Répondit tranquillement le professeur.

Harold termina son bol et observa le jeune garçon avec curiosité. Ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait regardé sans haine et sans le traiter de monstre ou d'erreur de la nature.

-En fait, professeur, je peux également prendre l'apparence d'un animal mythique, comme le sphinx, la chimère ou le dragon. Précisa le mutant. Bien que j'aime beaucoup les derniers. Quand j'étais jeune, je passait mon temps à étudier les différentes espèces qu'on avait inventé dans l'antiquité viking.

-Attends... t'es sérieux ? S'étonna John tandis qu'Alexis retournait s'assoir. Tu peux vraiment te transformer en dragon ?! Genre cracher du feu et tout !?

-Oui. Je peux bien vous le montrer quand mes blessures seront guérites. Mais, tu dois savoir que, selon les légendes, les dragons ne crachaient pas seulement du feu.

Harold s'assit et rassembla ses connaissances sur ces bêtes incroyables.

-Il y aurait, par exemple, celui qu'on appelle l'Ebouillantueur. C'est un dragon marin, qui cracherait de l'eau bouillante, si chaude qu'à courte distance, elle ferait fondre la peau sur les os. Un autre dragon marin, l'Horreur des Mers. Selon les écrits, il aurait deux têtes qui pourraient électrocuter ses ennemis. Il y a également un autre dragon d'électricité: l'Écrevasse.

Tout les élèves et professeurs présents étaient captivés par ses explications. Le polymorphe, pour rendre son récit plus imposant, était monté sur la table et regardait tout les mutants présents d'un regard indéchiffrable.

-Il canaliserait les éclairs grâce à ses épines dorsales métalliques. Sa seule faiblesse ? Il ne pourrait pas projeter d'éclairs s'il est en contact avec de l'eau. Je crois que le dragon qui serait le moins vulnérable et le plus coriace serait le Razolame. Cet animal serait fait de métal de la tête aux pieds. Il posséderait une queue épiné et même ses larmes seraient toxiques. Il y a aussi le Rage des Neiges et le Cracheur de Glaces. Le premier vivrait dans le Nord, où de forts blizzards le camoufleraient, ce dragon blanc ne voyant que la chaleur corporelle de ses proies. Le second, le Cracheur de Glaces, les légendes disent que c'est de lui qu'il faudrait se méfier : cette espèce de dragons serait l'espèce alpha. Il pourrait contrôler les autres dragons grâce à un son et à un regard, tout deux hypnotisant. Raconta Harold avec le ton des narrateurs.

Il s'assit sur la table, ses yeux parcourraient les personnes présentes, notamment Pyro et ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient captivés par son récit.

-Un autre dragon effrayant, dont la légende a terrorisé tout les peuples vikings: le Volchemard. Ce dragon ne se montrerait que tout les cinq ans, lorsque des aurores boréales bien précises feraient leur apparitions dans le ciel nordique. Il cracherait un brouillard brillant sur ses proies, les paralysant de terreur. Il les attaquerait si elles se trouvent sur son chemin: une rivière possédant des algues phosphorescentes. Grâce à cette eau brillante, il peut aveugler ses victimes avec la lumière intense qui parcourt tout son corps. Il y a beaucoup de dragons qui marque l'esprit par leurs capacités à répandre la peur parmi les vikings. Notamment l'Aile de la Mort. Ce dragon, aussi rouge que le sang qui coule dans vos veines, a deux particularités qui le rendent terrifiant. La première est qu'il peut se fondre dans le décor. Imaginez: un des dragons les plus dangereux peut être à côté de vous, et vous ne vous rendriez même pas compte sa présence. Mais le pire reste à venir: ce dragon ne crache pas de feu, mais de l'acide brûlant qui fait fondre tout sur son passage, et ce, dès sa naissance.

Tornade observa les jeunes concentrés sur les explications de Harold. Bien sûr, elle-même adorait s'instruire dans l'histoire. C'était d'ailleurs la deuxième matière qu'elle enseignait, avec la Biologie. Il n'y avait aucun livres sur l'antiquité vikings, alors les élèves ne connaissaient que les grandes lignes qui sont fournies durant la période des grandes explorations. Mais elle décida d'intervenir lorsqu'elle vit les visages inquiets des plus jeunes.

-Selon tout les dragons que tu nous a présentés, commença-t-elle, ils semblent tous être mauvais. N'y en a-t-il pas des gentils?

Harold hocha la tête, comprenant l'inquiétude d'Ororo. Il réfléchit quelques instants et décida de présenter les dragons les plus classiques, insistant cette fois sur leur bon côté.

-Évidemment qu'il y en a. Je crois que le dragon le moins menaçant serait le Gronk. C'est un des dragons les plus sociable dans les légendes vikings. Ce gros reptile cracherait de la lave qui proviendrait de la fusion des roches qu'il mangerait. Cet animal aurait une peau très robuste qui empêcherait toutes armes de le blesser. Le Gronk serait légèrement trop affectueux pour un dragon.

Ororo sourit. Harold avait compris le message.

-Il y a aussi le Vipère. Ce dragon possèderait une collerette d'épines autour de la tête et une queue épiné. Il ressemblerait surtout à un aigle géant. Son souffle de magnésium brûlant pourrait faire fondre de la roche tel que le marbre et le quartz. Je crois que le dragon le plus exotique que je connaisse soit le Hideux Braguetaure. Ce dragons posséderaient deux tête pour un seul corps. L'une des deux tête exhalerait du gaz et la deuxième l'allumerait avec des étincelles. Ce dragon serait parfois trop loyale. Selon les légendes une nous avons recueillies, si un être humain sauverait un Braguetaure de la mort, celui-ci lui serait tellement redevable qu'il le protègerait jusqu'à la toute fin. Continua Harold, content de voir que ses nouvelles explications rassuraient les plus jeunes. Le Cauchemar Monstrueux est l'un des dragons le plus nerveux et malicieux. Il aurait la détestable manie de s'enflammer lui-même. Ça capacité à prendre feu serait relier à sa salive, qui recouvre tout son corps. Continua Harold en regardant John, qui s'était redressé à l'entente d'un dragon de flammes. Il y a également le Terreur Terrible. Ce petit dragon ne serait pas plus gros qu'un chat et ses yeux globuleux nous donnerait l'impression qu'il serait plutôt stupide.

Un léger rire traversa l'auditoire et Harold l'accompagna. Il reprit ensuite:

-Mais, selon les informations que nous avons, ce dragon aurait une intelligence assez développée et il serait l'un des dragons dont il faudrait se méfier tout particulièrement. Je crois que le dragon sur lequel la légende reste la plus mystérieuse est… le Furie Nocturne. Les capacités de ce dragon seraient sans limites. Le seul dessin qui représente un Furie dans les livres ressemble à un très gros chat avec des ailes de chauve-souris. Selon les livres, la Furie Nocturne serait aussi discrète qu'une ombre, plus rapide que les autres dragons, pouvant s'orienter dans le noir comme une chauve-souris et ne raterait jamais sa cible.

Le polymorphe termina son explication sur cette note et redescendit de la table. Quelques instants plus tard, une cloche sonnait annonçant la reprise des cours. Les élèves et les professeurs quittèrent la salle à manger discutant ou réfléchissant aux informations sur les légendes vikings que venait de leur apprendre le nouvel étudiant. Charles et Harold quittèrent la salle, accompagnés par Jean, pour aller à l'infirmerie.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Alors? J'imagine que vous avez compris pourquoi il m'a pris tant de temps. Toutes les informations sur les dragons que Harold a présentées sont vrai. Merci d'être passé et laisser une review!**

 **Valda1**


	4. Chapitre 4: 1 Halloween 2 Retour

**Salut. Bon, le chapitre 4 est un peu spécial car il y a beaucoup de saut dans le temps. Vous verrez, et vous comprendrez. Précision: le début du chapitre est en 1995 et, lors du changement temporel, on se retrouve en 1996.**

 _Ange: Mes personnages préférés sont surtout Logan, Malicia, Bobby, Peter (dans Day of future past et Apocalypse), Kurt (Diablo dans Apocalypse) et Ororo( ou Tornade). Perso, j'aime bien Scott. Jean, elle, elle me tape plus sur nerfs quand elle est style « je sors avec Scott, mais j'embrasse Logan » quand elle est adulte et je la trouve un peu "bitch" dans les jeunes style miss je-sais-tout. J'aime aussi Mystique et Magnéto quand ils sont jeunes. Je crois que le seul personnage que je déteste vraiment est Wiiliam Stryker._

 _Soldier-Rp: j'ai une petite question pour toi: Est-ce que tu as bien regardé les personnages qui seront présents dans l'histoire annoncée dans les infos de la fanfiction ? Parce que je crois que tu aurais quelques questions à propos de l'histoire. (Pour infos, j'ai déjà une idée bien précise du futur de ma fanfiction. Lorsque la fichu page blanche me tourne autour, c'est quand je dois trouvé des idées pour faire la transition entre deux moments importants de l'histoire). J'ai hâte de voir tes questions après avoir vérifié les personnages X)_

 **Bonne lecture!!**

 **.oOo.**

Chapitre 4

Halloween

Ça faisait un mois qu'Harold était arrivé et toute l'école était au courant de son don. Les blessures du mutant guérites, les élèves avaient pris l'habitude de voir différents animaux se promener tranquillement dans le manoir, souvent des félins ou des chiens. En fait, comme dragons, Harold n'avait pris que la forme d'un Rage des neiges et d'un Terreur Terrible pour montrer à ses amis à quel point les dragons pouvait êtres si différent les uns des autres. Au début, les jeunes l'avait agacé pour qu'il prenne la forme de leur choix. Le polymorphe, qui avait perdu patience, avait pris l'apparence d'un faucon pèlerin, s'était envolé pour se perché au plafond et n'avait pas bougé de la journée. C'est Tornade qui avait finalement réussi à le faire redescendre. Le professeur avait demandé aux étudiants de laisser le métamorphe tranquille et Harold avait, en échange, essayer d'apprendre les formes les plus populaires auprès des élèves, ce qui était, en général, les canidés, les félins et les oiseaux.

On arrivait à la fin du mois d'octobre, environ trois jours avant Halloween, et Harold, sous une forme de lion noir, était à l'extérieur avec ses amis, les mains de Malicia dans sa crinière. Ils avaient découvert récemment que le pouvoir de la jeune fille ne faisait pas effet sur le descendant vikings lors d'un léger accident. Depuis, lorsque que la mutante avait besoins d'un câlin, elle rejoignait Harold qui la laissait faire bien volontiers, n'ayant pas reçu ce genre d'affection depuis bien longtemps.

-Alors, vous vous déguisez en quoi jeudi? Interrogea Kitty, adosser à un arbre.

-J'ai pas l'intention de me déguiser en quelques chose, mais je peux accompagner votre costume à vous. Répondit Harold.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Bobby.

-Par exemple, si tu te déguise en pirate, je peux prendre la forme d'un perroquet pour rendre ton costume plus réel. Expliqua le félin. Alors, vous vous déguisez en quoi?

-En ange démon. Répondit sans hésitation Pyro. Je l'avais prévu depuis un moment déjà.

-Je sais pas encore. Hésita Bobby. J'hésite entre zombie ou loup-garou.

-Prends zombie, je te vois pas en loup-garou. Décida Malicia. Et toi Kitty ?

-J'ai pas d'idée. Soupira la brune.

-Tu peux toujours prendre poupée diabolique. Proposa Harold après un instant de réflexion. Ça fait classe, et faudrait juste soigner ton maquillage pour qu'il soit réussi. Mais il faut aussi prendre en considération le fait qu'il y a des jeunes élèves et qu'il faut pas leur faire trop peur.

Kitty hocha la tête, appréciant l'idée et acceptant les conseils.

-Et toi Malicia? Demanda John.

-J'ai décidé de me déguisé en une vampire qui adore les reptiles avec un faux serpent et des bijoux en argent en forme de dragons et serpents.

\- Ah ! C'est pour ça que t'as fait la moitié des bijouteries en ville et que t'as pris que des bijoux en argent !!Comprit Kitty.

-Je peux prendre la forme d'un boa argenté, si tu veux. Ajouta Harold à l'adresse de Malicia. Pas besoin d'en acheter un en plastique.

La jeune fille le remercia et gratta le lion, qui se mit a ronronner en fermant les yeux.

 ***0*0***

Le groupe s'était couché tôt la veille pour avoir le plus de temps possible pour se maquiller avant les cours, puisque ceux-ci ne se terminaient qu'à midi, le reste de la journée était libre pour les jeunes et différentes activités avait été organisées.

Harold secoua la tête, découragé. Pourquoi Bobby avait cet air là ? C'était que du maquillage ! Iceberg regardait avec horreur sa peau verdâtre par endroit et ses cheveux blond ébouriffés teinté d'un brun-noir gras.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Se désespéra-t-il. On dirait que je me suis pas lavé les cheveux depuis des mois.

-Bobby, c'est ça le but justement. Et là, t'as même pas les plaies infectées ! Et arrêtes de bouger ! S'exaspéra Kitty qui débutait à peine les fausse plaies sur le visage de son ami.

La jeune fille était déjà maquillée et, avec sa peau teinté d'un blanc parfait, ses bottes couleur nuit en cuir synthétique et sa robe noire en fausse dentelle, la mutante ressemblait vraiment à une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés descendaient sur les épaules et son maquillage était très réussi. Ses yeux devenus blancs grâce à des verres de contacts étaient cerclés de noirs et la couleur se dégradait vers le rouge très foncé. Le maquillage en dessous des yeux devenait des filets de sangs qui coulait sur ses joues. Le contour de sa bouche était noir, où du faux sang déjà sèche descendait sur son menton, et les lèvres étaient d'un rouge brillant.

-Sérieusement Kitty, ça me perturbe de te voir comme ça... Répliqua le zombie. T'as vraiment l'air d'être possédée…

-Mais c'est ça le but gros bêta ! Rétorqua Malicia, dans sa robe noire moulante, des bracelets et des colliers argentés pendouillant à ses poignets et dans son cou.

Elle tenait un sceptre dans sa main droite où était entouré Harold, sous la forme d'un boa argenté des Caraïbes. Il accompagnait parfaitement le costume de la mutante. Contrairement aux vrais serpents, le polymorphe avait conservé ses yeux d'humains. Il voyait donc les couleurs et non la chaleur corporelle des autres, bien qu'une ligne noire verticale remplassait la pupille ronde d'un humain. Malicia avait un trait de eye-liner noir et du fard à paupières argenté surplombait ses yeux devenu rouge sang avec des verres de contact. Elle portait des baskets à talons noirs, des leggings noirs pour cacher sa peau et ses cheveux, libres sur ses épaules, était légèrement ondulés. Sa mèche blanche apportait un léger contraste avec son déguisement. Elle avait également des gants noirs, au cas où, et avait pris le même fond de teint que Kitty. La couleur argent de ses paupières était accompagnée de long faux-cils noir et d'un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur. Deux fausse canines se voyait quand elle souriait. Elles étaient de simple rattaches blanche qui lui permettait de parlé sans être incompréhensible.

-Sérieux Kitty, je te croyais pas aussi bonne en dessin. Vos maquillages à toutes les deux sont vraiment réussi. Félicita Bobby à l'adresse de la poupée.

-Merci. Je finis ces vilaines plaies et je m'occupe de John.

Lorsque la mutante termina le maquillage de Bobby, celui-ci ne se reconnu même pas quand il vit son reflet. Son amie avait même pris le temps de lui mettre des verres de contacts jaunes à l'extérieur qui se dégradait en vert à la rétine. Tout le côté droit de son visage était maquillé en une immense plaie pleine de pus qui semblait tellement réel que le mutant n'osa même pas la touché. La poupée avait mis des plaies où ses vêtements étaient déchirés et John lui avait fournis une vieille paire de basket trouées.

-Je fais vraiment peur...

-Mais c'est ça le but Ice, combien de fois va falloir qu'on te le répète ?! S'exclama Pyro, assit devant Kitty qui débutait son maquillage.

Le jeune brun portait un trois pièces blancs propres et des verres de contact qui rendait ses yeux totalement noirs. Il avait deux grandes ailes couleur nuit en fausses plumes dans son dos et deux cornes toutes aussi noires en plastiques étaient collées à son front. La poupée travaillait avec différentes couleurs la peau autour des cornes pour la rendre plus réel, comme si elle était vraiment déchirée. Le pyromane possédait également un bâton où brûlait une flamme qu'il avait lui-même allumée. Le mutant avait promis au professeur de rien brûler dans le manoir et lui avait assuré que c'était juste pour son costume.

-Et... voilà !! Déclara Kitty.

-C'est parfait. Commenta Malicia. Venez, on doit descendre avant le début des cours.

 ***0*0***

Les cinq amis firent une entrée remarquée dans la salle à manger. Ils s'assirent dans la pièce devenue silencieuse depuis leur arrivée. Les conversations reprirent lentement, les élèves discutant des costumes de leurs amis avec entrain. Il y avait de tout: des cowboys, des monstres, des elfes et une jeune fille brune s'était même fait un costume de satyre. Ororo, déguisée en Slappy, s'approcha d'eux.

-Wow, vous avez vraiment réussi vos costumes !! Félicita la mutante, une perruque sur la tête. Bobby, Kitty, si vous n'aviez pas été avec John et Malicia, je ne vous aurait même pas reconnu. Avez-vous fait vos maquillages vous-même ?

-C'est Kitty qui a tout fait. Répondit la vampire. Vous aussi, votre costume est réussi. Où sont donc les professeur Grey et Summers ?

-Ils arrivent bientôt. J'ignore en quoi ils sont déguisés, mais il semblerait que ça prendrait du temps à faire le maquillage.

-En quoi êtes-vous déguisez exactement ? Demanda soudainement l'ange démon.

-En Ssslappy, la marionnette des chaires de poules. Répliqua Harold sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire siffler les «s» et les «z». J'en lizzzais beaucoup quand j'étais jeune. Tenez, Jean et Ssscott arrivent.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau sur le couple vêtu comme des domestiques: ensemble propre trois pièces noir pour Scott et une jupe accompagnée d'un corset noir pour Jean. Ils était tout les deux maquillés en un couple de squelettes. Leur maquillage en noir et blanc était tellement bien réussi qu'on aurait pu parié qu'on voyait leur vrais os.

-Ah, je vais les rejoindre. Bon, on se revoit tout à l'heure et j'espère que vous avez fait le devoir de lundi. Répliqua la Slappy avec un sourire moqueur.

Le brun grogna sous les rires de ses amis. La cloche sonna et les élèves disparurent dans leurs classes respectives. Le début de la journée se passa plutôt lentement, les jeunes ayant tous hâte à l'après-midi. À la fin de celle-ci, notre groupe de cinq amis avait fait la plupart des activités et avait récolté beaucoup de bonbons chacun, excepté Harold, qui ne pouvait en manger. Ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment le polymorphe, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu le bec sucré des jeunes de son âge. La soirée se termina avec deux films d'horreurs pour les plus vieux: le Simetierre (cimetière), adaptation cinématographique du roman de Stephen King, sortie en 1989. Le deuxième film, un des plus populaires, était une nouveauté de cet année 1995: The Mangler, un autre écrit de Stephen King adapté au cinéma. Les jeunes allèrent se coucher après les deux films, les cours du lendemain suspendu jusqu'à midi, fournissant une pause aux élèves qui travaillaient fort.

 _ **.oOo.**_

 _ **(Et là j'ai vraiment le goût d'arrêter, mais je viens de me souvenir d'une chose que je dois absolument ajouter à ce chapitre si je veux faire avancer l'histoire. Alors voilà la suite.)**_

 _ **Partie 2**_

 ** _Retour_**

 ** _.oOo._**

On était au mois de janvier, les élèves étaient en visite au musée d'histoire naturelle de New York. Scott avait accepté de laisser une de ses premières paires de lunettes fumée à Kitty pour permettre à Harold de passer comme chien guide. Ils étaient assis à la cafétéria quand deux jeunes était venu quérir du feu à Pyro, qui en avait profité pour s'amuser un peu.

-C'est pas compliqué, il t'a demandé du feu ! S'exclama le deuxième, qui avait une tête de faire-valoir.

-Pourquoi tu fais chier alors ?!

-Ouais, pourquoi tu fais chier !?

-Parce que j'peux me le permettre ? Répliqua John avec un sourire moqueur, Kitty, Malicia et Bobby riant avec lui.

-Tu me donnes du feu. Ordonna le premier.

«Il a pas osé donner un ordre à John? Pauvre de lui, Pyro va vraiment lui faire payer ça.» songea Harold, aux côtés de Kitty sous la forme d'un Rottweiler. Le pyromane rouvrit son Zippo et observa la flamme.

-Désolé, j'suis pas d'humeur. Soupira-t-il soudainement en refermant le briquet, pouffant à nouveau de rire devant la tête exaspéré du garçon.

-Bon, ça suffit John. Dit finalement Malicia.

-Ouais, t'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Ajouta Bobby.

-Quoi, pour ta copine ? Ça l'excite, c'est pas ma faute. Déclara John, malicieux.

-Je la vois pas qui s'excite moi. Répliqua Bobby, qui n'avait plus le goût de rire.

Tornade leur avait demandé de se faire discret, et ça, ça ne l'était pas du tout.

-Quoi? On a pas le droit de se marrer un peu ? Rétorqua Pyro.

-Y'a que toi que sa fait rire en attendant. Répondit Iceberg.

Le faire-valoir lança à Malicia un regard qu'il voulait sûrement charmeur, mais qui dégoûtait totalement la mutante. Son amie, qui avait bien vu le garçon, se décida d'intervenir.

-Pouvez-vous simplement partir ? Demanda Kitty, les lunettes noires sur le nez, se faisant passé pour une aveugle.

-Oh j't'ai pas parler l'aveugle ! Répliqua celui qui semblait diriger.

Harold se leva soudainement et poussa un grondement d'avertissement avant de japper un ou deux coup. On ne s'en prenait pas à ses amis !

-Hey, dis à ton chien de se calmer !! S'exclama le deuxième, pâlissant légèrement face au Rottweiler qui semblait avoir très mauvais caractère.

-C'est pas ma faute si Dragon a été entraîné pour me protéger de tout danger ou menaces. Répliqua Kitty en haussant les épaules.

Dragon était le nouveau nom de mutant du polymorphe, faisant allusion à ses racines vikings. Ils avaient décidé de l'adopter pour garder la véritable identité du métamorphe secrète. Le faire-valoir profita l'inattention du groupe pour arracher le Zippo des mains de John, qui se leva, furieux.

-Hey!

Le garçon le bloqua pour l'empêcher de récupérer son briquet.

-C'est ça, t'es mignonne. Grogna John, sans que personne ne cherche à comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

-Tu t'es levé pour quoi là ? Répliqua l'humain.

Le premier lança un regard de défi à John qui tourna la tête et poussa un soupire, un sourire exaspéré aux lèvre.

-Tu fait plus ton gros qui nard. Rajouta le faire-valoir.

«Voilà la goûte qui fait déborder le vase» pensa à nouveau Harold. Le premier des indésirables venait d'allumé sa cigarettes sous le regard du pyromane. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et transféra le feu du bâton de nicotine à la manche du garçon. La panique se déclencha sous le rire de Pyro et Bobby se vit dans l'obligation d'intervenir en envoyant un vent glacial sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci les regarda avec terreur avant de se figer soudainement, comme tout les autres humains dans le musée.

-Bobby, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait..? Demanda Malicia quelques instants plus tard, perplexe.

-C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça... répondit son copain, tout aussi étonné.

-Non, c'est moi. Intervint une voix grave.

Le professeur apparut dans son fauteuil roulant, jetant un regard sévère aux mutants qui avaient causé la panique dans toute la cafétéria.

-La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire de l'esbroufe, abstenez-vous.

Les cinq mutants concernés échangèrent un regard.

 _« -Nous sommes en direct de l'état de Washington, où un attentas contre président vient de se produire au sein même du bureau ovale. Le président est indemne.»_

Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite télévision attaché au mur, qui montrait une image du bâtiment politique le plus important aux États-Unis ayant pour titre: "Des mutants attaquent la Maison Blanche."

 _«-Quand à l'agresseur, aucun signalement n'a été donné, mais des témoins affirme qu'il s'agissait d'un mutant.»_

-On devrait partir professeur. Intervint l'un des élèves plus vieux.

-C'est le plus sage, en effet.

 ***0*0***

On était de retour au manoir, la même journée. Pyro avait été convoqué par le professeur pour ce qui était arrivé au musée et Kitty était allé en visite chez sa famille dans l'état de l'Illinois. Elle était chanceuse car ses parents avait accepté sans problème sa mutation.

Bobby, Malicia et Harold était dans la salle de jeux, sur le canapé. Le polymorphe, qui avait de nouveau changer de forme pour prendre celle d'un renard roux **_(Dédicace à Ange)_** , s'était endormi sur la mutante qui jouait à la bataille de pouces avec son copain. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser quand un son éloigné d'une moto retentit. Malicia regarda Bobby avec un grand sourire.

-Prends Harold !! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Pas besoins. Râla celui-ci en sautant à terre, subitement réveillé par l'exclamation de la mutante.

L'adolescente n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit à la course en direction du hall d'entrée. Bobby soupira et la suivit. Harold, lui, s'étira longuement et vint rejoindre Piotr qui était en train de dessiné. Colossus le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur la table, où le renard se roula en boule et s'endormit à nouveau.

 ***0*0***

-Logan !! S'écria gaiment la Malicia en faisant un câlin au nouvel arrivant.

-J't'ai manqué gamine? Répliqua celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Ah d'accord. Répondit Logan, amusé. Ça va toi ?

-Ça va, et toi ? Répliqua la jeune fille du tact au tact.

Logan pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les épaules comme réponse.

-C'est qui lui ? Fit-il à l'adresse de Bobby.

-Ah! C'est Bobby. C'est mon-

-Son copain. Coupa celui-ci en tendant la main à celui qui était considéré comme le père affectif de la mutante. On m'appelle Iceberg.

Logan serra la main du blond et celle-ci devint mauve, recouverte de givre.

-Ouin. Fit le mutant plus âgé, un peu perplexe. Ton copain hein ? Alors, comment vous faites pour...

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Ben, on a pas encore trouvé. Répondit Bobby.

-Tient, un revenant !! Salua Ororo qui descendait les escaliers. Tu tombe bien.

-Pourquoi ? Répliqua Logan.

-Il nous faut une baby-sitter.

-Une baby-sitter?

La femme aux cheveux blancs eu un léger rire.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Salut Logan. Intervint Jean, les cheveux coupés aux épaules.

-Salut Jean. Fit Logan d'un air détaché.

( ** _Désolé pour les fans, mais je n'aime pas le Jean/Logan. Il y en aura donc pas dans mon histoire.)_**

-Bon... je vais préparer le décollage ! Dit Tornade en faisant demi-tour.

-Bon ben, au plaisir. Allez on y va. Ajouta Bobby en tirant Malicia par la main.

-Bon à plus tard !! On s'revoit plus tard !! Déclara la jeune fille.

-Ça marche. Retentit la voix de Logan derrière eux.

Une fois de retour dans la salle de jeux, Harold toujours endormit sur la table, le couple se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué. Commenta finalement Malicia.

Bobby hocha la tête comme réponse. En vérité, il avait stressé depuis Noël sur comment la rencontre avec son "beau père" se passerait. Il soupira et mit en marche la télévision sur un canal qui parlait de la forêt amazonienne.

 ***0*0***

Malicia n'avait pas vu Logan du reste de la journée. Harold était partit voler sous la forme d'un aigle et John était finalement revenu de sa rencontre avec le professeur. Il n'en n'avait même pas parlé à ses amis, disant que ça ne concernait que lui. Les garçons avaient tenté de rassurer Malicia sur le fait que Logan était probablement avec Charles. Il était l'heure au souper quand Harold revint.

-Hey Harold, maintenant que j'y pense, les seuls dragons que tu nous as montrer sont le Rage des neiges et le Terreur Terrible. Se rappela Pyro tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger.

-Oui, et ? Répliqua le polymorphe, toujours sous la forme d'un aigle, sur l'épaule de Malicia.

-Je suis d'accord avec John. Tu pourrais pas nous montrer la forme du Furie Nocturne ce soir ? Ajouta Bobby. Genre juste pour le souper.

-Ok. Répondit le polymorphe en s'envolant pour se poser dans le couloir devant les trois mutants.

Il ferma momentanément les yeux pour se rappeler de la forme du dragon. Des écailles noirs le recouvrirent et laissa place à un grand reptile noir comme la nuit aux grands yeux vert forêt. Le dragon ressemblait à un gros chat avec des ailes, exactement comme l'avait expliqué Harold lors de son premier repas dans le manoir.

\- Wow... murmura Malicia.

-Alors, on va manger ? Déclara Dragon.

Les amis se remirent en route et arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Tout les regard convergèrent vers Harold, qui lui ne regardait qu'un mutant dans la foule.

-...Logan ???

 **.oOo.**

 **Je sais, je suis méchante de m'arrêter là. Oui, avant que vous vous posiez la question, la dernière ligne est bien dites par Harold. Merci d'être passé, laisser une review et on se revoit bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Valda1**


	5. Chapitre 5: La rencontre

**Bon, voilà le chapitre cinq.**

 _ **Ange** : Tu es canadiennes? Cool, moi aussi!! Je sais pour le Rottweiler, mais je voulais un chien aux alures mauvaises. Et puis, s'il est bien élevé et dans le bon environnement, tout les chiens peuvent devenir chien-guide. Mais je comprends ta réaction et merci d'avoir précisé quelles sortes de chiens sont le plus souvent utilisés pour ce type d'entraînement. Qui sait, je vais peut-être m'en servir plus tard dans l'histoire. Et mes quatre animaux préférés (j'arrive pas à choisir lequel je préfère) sont les loups, les chevaux_ _, les guépards et les serpents. Pour répondre à l'une de tes précédentes questions, ne t'inquiètes pas, Harold ne prendra jamais l'apparence d'un insecte, ça me dégoûte trop. J'ai jamais aimé ça et ça ne sera pas demain la veille que ça va changer. Merci beaucoup de lire l'histoire._

 _ **Soldier-Rp** : **:-0** T'as pas commenté le chapitre précédent!! T'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas x). J'ai juste vraiment hâte que tu pose les questions sur pourquoi Quicksilver apparaît dans la définition de l'histoire :). _

**Bonne lecture!!!**

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 5

La rencontre

 _-...Logan ???_

-Harold ?! Répliqua Logan, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce tu fou ici ?!

-Attendez... Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Malicia.

Les deux mutants ne tinrent compte de son intervention. Harold s'approcha, ses appendices orientés vers l'avant. Wolverine, quand à lui se leva et s'avança également.

-Je ne croyais pas te revoir un jour... fit Dragon en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-D'où vous connaissez-vous? Demanda à nouveau Malicia, encore étonnée.

-Euh, Logan a passé un an dans mon village en 1990. Répondit Harold. Et si on allait discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Wolverine hocha la tête et précéda le dragon noir à l'extérieur de la pièce, les trois adolescents les suivant. Ils allèrent dans la salle de jeux vide et Harold tourna en rond avant de se coucher devant le canapé. Logan s'assit en face de lui et ses amis autour d'eux.

-Comment vous vous êtes connus ? Demanda encore Malicia.

Logan soupira et regarda le polymorphe en demande silencieuse. Harold hocha la tête et lui fit signe de débuter l'histoire.

-Tout à commencé dans les bois des montagnes rocheuses canadiennes, j'étais entrain de me chercher à manger et sur le point de faire de l'hypothermie quand je suis tombé sur un groupe de chasseurs. Il y avait cinq hommes: deux roux, un aux cheveux noirs et deux blonds. Une gamine rousse armée d'un arc les accompagnait...

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Stoïck Haddock et Fergus Dunbroch étaient aller chasser en ce mois de novembre glacial pour évité la famine dans le village, où la pêche avait été rude et sans grande valeur durant l'été. Les deux hommes, même s'ils n'étaient pas parentés, se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tout deux était très grands, musclés, roux et seuls leurs ancêtres étaient vraiment différents: Fergus était écossais tandis que Stoïck était viking. Leurs femmes étaient sœurs, ce qui faisait de leur enfants des cousins. Malheureusement, Valka, la femme de Stoïck, était morte en accouchant de leur unique enfant, Harold. Peu de temps après, les Dunbroch étaient retournés en écosses, dans leur manoir, Fergus étant nobles. Merida, la fille aînée des Dunbroch, était née la même année qu'Harold et sa mère l'avait élevée selon les traditions nobles. Merida avait tout essayé pour plaire à sa mère, qui lui demandait d'être parfaite pour tout. La jeune rousse faisait de son mieux, mais elle préférait les leçons de son père, qui lui apprenait à se battre et à chasser. Élinor était devenue distante avec tout le monde sauf son mari. Celui-ci avait décidé, l'année des 11 ans de Merida, de vendre tout ses biens en écosse pour revenir vivre en Amérique aux côtés de Stoïck. C'était la première fois que Merida entendait parlé de son cousin, Harold, bien qu'elle connaissait l'existence de Stoïck. En réalité, ses parents évitaient par dessus tout de parlé de son cousin pour éviter de se rappeler la mort de Valka. Ils étaient arrivés dans le petit village perdu dans les rocheuses canadiennes vers le milieu de l'été 1988. Les deux cousins avaient été présentés et Merida avait été déçue. Elle qui s'imaginait avoir un cousin aussi fort que son père et qui saurait la battre, avait été stupéfaite de voir un gamin brun au visage criblé de taches de rousseur, à l'apparence fragile et intello. Elle était devenue plutôt froide avec lui et, même si Harold avait essayé d'être gentil et d'avoir une relation "amicale", il avait vite abandonné la partie, habitué d'être ignoré. En fait, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais reçu une marque d'amour, d'affection ou même d'amitié et n'avait jamais réussi à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. La seule personne qui s'était préoccupée de son bien-être et qui s'inquiétait un tant soit peu pour lui était Gueulfort, le bruit droit et le meilleur ami de son père. Harold s'était donc laissé engloutir par les livres, se coupant du monde extérieur et s'enfonçant dans la littérature. Ses notes d'école étaient excellentes, bien qu'il était le rejet de tout le village. La seule chose qui lui évitait de se faire battre par Rustik, son cousin, et sa bande était qu'il était le fils du chef. Les Dunbroch vivait depuis deux ans dans le petit village et Harold et Merida ne s'était jamais vraiment rapproché._

 _Bref, les deux hommes était allés chasser avec Merida, Mastoc Jorguenson, le demi-frère de Stoïck et le père de Rustik, Odomar Thorston et Didrik Ingerman pour pouvoir nourrir la population. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas crissant dans la neige et virent apparaître un homme qui semblait totalement gelé. L'étranger était très pâle et grelottait de tout ses membres. Les chasseurs s'approchèrent de l'homme, inquiets pour lui._

 _-Est-ce que vous aller bien ? Interrogea Fergus en se dirigeant vers l'inconnu._

 _Celui-ci s'évanouit soudainement et tomba dans la neige._

 _-Père ! Nous devons lui venir en aide ! S'il reste ici, il va mourir congelé !! S'exclama Merida à l'adresse de son père._

 _Fergus se tourna vers le chef et attendit son verdict. Stoïck hocha la tête en observant pensivement Merida._

 _-Ramenons le au village, il dormira chez moi, dans la chambre d'amis._

 _Les chasseurs hochèrent la tête et Didrik sortit un manteau en fourrure de chèvre des montagnes. Le blond enveloppa l'homme dedans et Odomar aida l'Ingerman à le transporter jusqu'à la maison du chef._

 _-Merida, va chercher Gothi. Ordonna Stoïck une fois l'étranger installé sur le matelas de plumes._

 _La rouquine hocha la tête et disparu en courant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la vieille guérisseuse et son apprentie nommé Raiponce. C'était une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux très long attachés en une magnifique tresses pleines de fleurs censées apaiser les malades durant leurs guérisons._

 _-Sortez. Dit la vieille femme aux personnes présentes, Raiponce sortant des bouillottes et faisant chauffer de l'eau au dessus du feu. Et Merida, retourne chercher ton cousin. Ses connaissances peuvent nous être utiles._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! S'étonna la Dunbroch._

 _-Si, et dépêche toi. Répliqua Gothi._

 _La jeune fille soupira et repartit pour revenir rapidement. Elle sortit à nouveau sous l'ordre de la guérisseuse suivit de Raiponce, qui n'avait pipé mot. Harold s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle Gothi l'avait fait venir._

 _-Pourquoi vous avez besoins de moi ? Demanda-t-il à la vieille femme. Raiponce pouvait parfaitement vous aidez..._

 _Raiponce était la seule personne avec qui Harold pourrait dire qu'il s'entend bien, excepté Jackson Frost Overland. Mais celui-ci s'était tristement noyé l'année précédente en tentant de sauvé sa petite sœur, Emma. Le garçon à la toison brune avait développé un pouvoir de glace qui avait rendu ses cheveux blanc et il ne contrôlait pas sa mutation. Il était mort la même année et Raiponce était l'une de ses amies proche. Sa mort avait beaucoup affecté la blonde, qui était devenue presque muette, ne discutant qu'avec Gothi et Harold. L'apprentie guérisseuse était arrivé la même année où Jack avait découvert ses pouvoirs, conduite au village par Gothi elle-même. Elle avait le même âge que Harold et Merida, sois 13 ans._

 _-Non. Pour soigner cet homme, il faut le déshabiller et changer ses vêtement pleins d'eaux par des vêtements propres._

 _Le garçon hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Il s'interrogea soudainement sur quelque chose._

 _-Pourquoi ne le mettez-vous pas directement dans l'eau chaude pour le réchauffé ?_

 _-Si nous faisions une telle chose, le choc des températures pour provoquer un arrêt cardiaque et le tuer. Sa chaleur corporelle doit augmenter graduellement. Répondit simplement la vieille femme en faisant enfiler le dernier vêtement à l'étranger, sois un chandail en laine de mouflon._

 _Harold acquiesça à nouveau pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et remplit les bouillottes de l'eau devenue chaude avant de les mettre sur et sous l'homme pour le réchauffer. Gothi l'averti qu'elle partait concocter une soupe pour nourrir l'inconnu quand il se réveillerait. Le garçon tira la seule chaise présente dans la chambre et s'assit aux côtés de l'étranger. Il prit son carnet dans sa veste en fourrure de grizzly et commença à dessiner. Les minutes passèrent pour devenir des heures et le garçons changeait les bouillottes à chaque 15 minutes. Deux heures après l'arrivée de l'homme dans la chambre, celui-ci de réveilla en sursaut et se mit en position de défense. Harold leva les mains et se releva, étant tombé de sa chaise car il avait violemment sursauté._

 _-Calmez-vous monsieur, s'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous..._

 _-Où est-ce que j'suis bordel!! S'exclama l'étranger._

 _-Vo-Vous êtes dans le village de Berk, dans les rocheuses canadiennes. Répondit Harold tandis que l'homme se calmait._

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'fais ici?_

 _-Par chance vous êtes tombé sur des chasseurs de notre village et ils vous ont ramené avant que vous ne succombiez à l'hypothermie. Répondit le jeune garçon._

 _-Et c'est quoi ton nom gamin? Demanda à nouveau l'inconnu qui analysait son nouvel environnement._

 _-Moi, c'est Harold. Et vous?_

 _-Logan._

 _Harold serra la main que lui tendait Logan et la porte s'ouvrit. Gothi entra avec deux bols de soupe._

 _-Logan, je vous présente Gothi, c'est la guérisseuse du village._

 _Logan salua la vieille femme d'un hochement de tête et celle-ci lui tendit un des deux bols._

 _-Bienvenue dans le village de Berk. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez réveillé. Nos chasseurs ont eu la meilleure réaction en vous ramenant ici. Dit-elle. Vous auriez pu mourir d'hypothermie._

 _Logan se retint de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir de toute façon. Il ignorait si ces gens connaissaient l'existence des mutants. Elle donna l'autre bol à Harold. Elle prit ensuite la température du patient pour voir s'il faisait de la fièvre. Satisfaite de voir que non, elle ressortit et laissa Harold avec le nouveau venu._

 _\- Euh.. elle est pas un peu bizarre..? Dit-il, perplexe._

 _-Qui, Gothi? Demanda Harold, Logan hochant la tête pour l'affirmer. Oh, vous savez, elle a toujours été ainsi. Du moins, aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Tout le village le pense également. En fait, ici, si vous êtes un tantinet différent, vous êtes rejetés parce que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Je suis considéré comme différent depuis bien longtemps: mon père m'ignore totalement, on m'appelle Harold l'inutile et les seules personnes qui m'adressent réellement la parole sont Gothi, son apprentie Raiponce, Gueulfort, le forgeron et ma cousine Merida, si ce n'est pas pour me reprocher quelque chose. Répondit Harold, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il se confiait autant à cet étranger._

 _Logan lui semblait vraiment digne de confiance pour qu'il se confie ainsi, lui qui est tellement asocial. Après tout, lui aussi semblait différent. Il quelques chose de bizarre, si ce n'est de ses cheveux coiffé comme s'il avait des oreilles d'animaux et ses jointures rouges, comme si des plaies venaient de guérir. Cet homme était différent des autres, et en quoi ? Et bien, Harold finirait par le savoir. Et ça pourrait venir plus rapidement que prévus…_

 _0*0*_

 _Quatre mois était passés depuis l'arrivé de Logan au village. Wolverine aidait beaucoup les chasseurs avec son flair et son ouïe surdéveloppée qu'il faisait passé pour une sorte de don. Les Berkiens n'avait posé d'autres questions, se contentant de la réponse que leur avait fourni Logan._

 _Gothi était partie, comme toutes les années, à son jardin secret. Personne ne lui avait jamais posé de questions pour savoir où elle allait chaque printemps, et cette année elle avait emmené Raiponce avec elle. Merida était parti avec ses parents en voyage en Floride et Stoïck était parti en voyage à Edmonton pour les affaires du village._

 _La fête d'Harold approchait et personne ne s'en préoccupait. Logan lui aurait bien souhaité joyeux anniversaire si Harold le lui avait dit. Le jeune restait malgré tout asocial et renfermé. On était le 22 mai 1990, et Harold avait disparu dans la forêt. Wolverine fut le seul à s'en inquiéter. Il décida de le suivre à longue distance, le suivant grâce à son ouïe et son odorat._

 _Lorsque Harold arriva face au lac turquoise bien caché dans la forêt, il s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre et observa l'eau. Le jeune brun soupira. Pourquoi tout le monde le détestait tant ? Il connaissait la réponse, ou plutôt les réponses, à cette question: Sa mère était morte en couche, peut-être que son père lui en tenait rigueur. Ou alors parce qu'il était gaffeur et qu'il préférait la compagnie des livres plutôt que celle des êtres humains, ou encore parce qu'il préférait l'histoire et la biologie à la place de la chasse et la pêche._

 _Il s'était rendu jusqu'au bord du lac turquoise. Il soupira et observa son reflet dans l'eau. Pendant un instant, il souhaita être ce dragon, cette Furie Nocturne dont il avait découvert l'existence le matin même. Il souhaita être comme elle et être aussi libre que le vent, sans son père sur son dos pour une énième bêtise. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils face à son visage qui commençait à se recouvrir d'écaille noires._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il en observant ses mains de recouvrir de la même sorte d'écailles._

 _Il regarda à nouveau son reflet et sursauta. Il avait les joues recouvertes d'écailles et des oreilles identiques à celle qu'il avait vue dans l'illustration du Furie Nocturne lui entouraient la tête. Des yeux, bien que toujours verts, était traversé d'une pupilles verticale qui se dilatait légèrement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit deux grandes ombres noires dans son dos et une queue de reptile battait l'air derrière lui. S'en était trop et il hurla. De peur, de colère, de tristesse, peu importe._

 _Logan entendit aussitôt le cri du jeune et redoubla d'ardeur pour le retrouver. Il arriva finalement près du lac et se figea face le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Harold, avec deux ailes, une queue noires et des écailles recouvrant sa peau se trouvait devant lui. Le garçon avait arrêter d'hurler et s'était recroquevillé, trop perturber pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Wolverine, lui, le savait parfaitement. Il s'approcha lentement du nouveau mutant et celui-ci leva brutalement la tête._

 _-Lo-Logan… murmura-t-il avec effroi._

 _Wolverine s'approcha du jeune et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Harold le regarda faire sans même bouger le petit doigt._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…? Gémit Harold._

 _-Hey... tu es devenu un mutant Harold. Je connais pas toutes les raisons et tout les trucs qui ont rapport avec la transformation, mais tu es un mutant, d'accord ?_

 _\- Ok... mais comment tu sais ça..? Murmura Harold, toujours aussi perturbé._

 _Logan sourit et sortit les griffes de sa main droite, ignorant la douleur causé par le déchirement de sa peau._

 _-Tu…toi aussi...? S'étonna le plus jeune._

 _Logan hocha la tête et soupira._

 _-La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas vous le montrer, c'est que j'ignorais si vous connaissiez l'existence des mutants. Si je suis aussi doué pour la chasse, c'est parce que j'ai une ouïe et un odorat bien plus développé qu'un humain. Et mon surnom est Wolverine._

 _-Wolverine... répéta Harold. Ouais, Ça va bien avec ton caractère._

 _Logan eu un léger soupir amusé._

 _-Et je fais quoi maintenant? Je peux pas rentrer au village comme ça..._

 _Wolverine réfléchit pendant un moment. Le gamin avait raison, s'il rentrait comme ça, il sera condamné au bûcher. Il eu une idée soudaine._

 _-Tu as pensé à quoi avant de devenir... comme ça?_

 _-Euh, à être libre comme le Furie Nocturne, un dragon de l'antiquité viking, précisa le jeune. A pouvoir lui ressembler et ne plus avoir mon père pour me reprocher n'importe quoi…_

 _-Et si tu souhaitait redevenir toi ? Proposa Logan après un nouvel instant de réflexion._

 _Harold hocha la tête et demanda de reprendre une apparence normale. Après quelques instants, des écailles noirâtre couvrirent à nouveau sa peau. Ses appendices de dragons disparurent et il redevint le jeune garçon frêle qu'il était._

 _\- Eh ben voilà !! Sourit Logan, heureux de voir que le gamin était redevenu lui-même._

 _-Merci Logan. Fit Harold en regardant ses mains._

 _0*0*_

 _Depuis, chaque semaine, Wolverine et Harold disparaissaient pendant un bon moment dans la forêt pour que le jeune apprenne à contrôler son pouvoir. Ils ont ainsi découvert qu'ail pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe quoi qui était en rapport avec les animaux. Il pouvait autant prendre l'apparence d'un satyre et d'un dragon que d'un loup ou un oiseau. Lorsque Merida était revenue de son voyage en Floride, elle avait totalement changer et elle avait confier à Harold qu'elle avait découvert un don: elle avait une dextérité sans pareil pour tout. Que ce sois lorsqu'ils se lance la balle où quand elle tirait de l'arc, elle ne ratait jamais son coup. Harold lui avait, en retour, également confier sa mutation à lui et cela avait beaucoup rapproché les cousins. Un jour, Raiponce était tombé sur eux tandis qu'elle cueillait des herbes pour Gothi et Merida l'avait menacé de la prendre pour cible lorsqu'elle pratiquait de l'arc si Raiponce racontait leurs secrets aux autres. La jeune blonde leur avait promis de ne rien dire et avait, en échange et pour prouvé qu'elle était sincère, montrer son propre pouvoir: lorsqu'elle chantait, ses cheveux s'illuminaient et pouvait guérir n'importe quelles blessures ou maladies. Les trois jeunes s'étaient rapidement rapproché et étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde._

 _Ça faisait un an que Logan était arrivé et il décida de partir après avoir eu une nouvelle vision sur son passé disparu. Harold soupira, sachant très bien que personne ne pourrait décourager le Wolverine en Logan de poursuivre son chemin. Le mutant plus âgé lui avait avoué n'avoir des souvenir qu'après l'année 1981 et que c'était pour lui que le néant total avant ça._

 _-Tu vas nous manquer, Logan. Déclara Merida la journée du départ du mutant. On ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour nous._

 _-Ouais, ajouta Harold. Si t'avais pas été là, je crois que je serais devenu fou._

 _Raiponce ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour remercier l'homme pour ce qu'il leur avait appris sur ses maigres connaissances dans le phénomène mutant. Logan sourit et serra les trois jeunes tour à tour dans ses bras avant de monter dans la caravane qui tirait une remorque où était installée une moto. Le tout était un cadeau que lui avait donné Stoïck et Fergus pour qu'il puisse se rendre facilement à la civilisation. Logan alluma un cigare et démarra le moteur._

 _-Bye les gamins. Salua-t-il en leur faisant signe le la main avant de se mettre en marche._

 _Les trois jeunes lui firent un signe d'adieu et cessèrent seulement quand le véhicule disparut au loins._

 _-Il va me manqué. Soupira Merida._

 _-Moi aussi. Ajouta timidement Raiponce._

 _-Mais il s fait de nous des meilleures personnes, alors on va lui rendre hommage en continuant de travaillé sur ce qu'il nous a appris. Déclara Harold._

 _Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et Raiponce sourit doucement._

 _-Et si on allait manger? Proposa la rouquine. Je meurs de faim!_

 _-Allez-y, je vous rejoint. Dit Harold._

 _Les filles acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois et elles disparurent dans la grande salle. Harold soupira et croisa ses bras frêles et criblés de taches de rousseurs sur son torse._

 _-Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherche Logan pour te remercier tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Bonne chance, Wolverine._

 _*Fin du Flash back*_

Les trois adolescents restèrent stupéfaits. Plus précisément Malicia.

-Sincèrement, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Logan. Dit finalement Harold. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

-Moi aussi gamin. Sourit Logan. Et si on allait manger ? J'ai un long voyage et j'ai si faims que je pourrais bouffer un mouflon entier.

Harold secoua la tête.

-Tu n'as pas changer. Rit-il en se relevant.

-Je sais. Répondit simplement Wolverine.

Le polymorphe sourit et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger. Logan et Harold passèrent leur soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, heureux de se revoir. Rapidement vint l'heure de dormir et le mutant aux griffes d'acier s'assura que tout les gamins avait regagné leur chambre avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Finalement, ce n'était pas la fin du monde d'être la baby-sitter de tout ces jeunes mutants. Ça lui avait permis de retrouver une personne qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Alors? Oui, je sais, Gothi parle. Ça me tentais vraiment pas de la faire dessiner aux sol pour qu'elle puisse communiquer.**

 **J'essaie de conserver les caractéristiques psychologiques des personnages, mais j'y arrive pas toujours. Alors désolé si certains perso semblent trop invraisemblables dans leur manières d'agir. Une chose importante: si Pyro paraît vraiment OOC, c'est parce que j'avais vraiment pas envie de le faire aussi Bad boy que dans les films, donc désolé si ça vous perturbe trop.**

 **Merci de votre lecture, pardon sincère pour les fautes et laisser une review!!!**

 **Valda1**


	6. Chapitre 6: Attaques surprises

**Bon, le chapitre 6.**

 _Ange: Je vis dans la région de l'Outaouais (Au sud-ouest de la province du Québec). Je crois que tu vas vraiment détester Stryker dans ce chapitre car tu avais raison, les «enfoirés», comme tu dis si bien, apparaissent bel et bien dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de suivre l'histoire._

 _Soldier-Rp: Hey! Est-ce que t'as disparu de la civilisation? Ça fait deux chapitres que tu manques. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir tes question. J'espère que tu suis encore l'histoire!_

 **Bonne lecture !!!**

 **.oOo.**

Chapitre 6

Attaque **s **surprise **s**

Logan se retourna dans son lit.

 _*Une aura verte l'entourait, accompagnée du cliquetis singulier d'un collier métallique. **«Entre dans mon esprit encore une fois»** retentit sa propre voix. **«C'est malheureux, mais les résultats seront le même qu'avant»** répondit celle de Charles. D'autre voix se mêlèrent aux leurs. **«Il sera indestructible..»** déclara un homme au ton familier. L'écho de la voix d'une femme suivit et différentes images se superposaient. Celle d'un laboratoire était la plus présente. **«Quelque chose que l'esprit devra découvrir de sa propre initiative»** intervint à nouveau le professeur. **«Wolverine** » finit la voix familière. D'autres échos se superposa et la vue d'un long tunnel sombre, menait à une porte qui s'ouvrit sur la lumière remplaça tout...*_

Il se redressa en prenant une grande gorgée d'air. Logan laissa sa respiration erratique reprendre une allure normal et décida d'aller boire quelque chose, se sachant trop secoué pour se rendormir.

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand il entendit la télévision du salon principal du manoir. Il s'adossa au cadre de la porte du salon et observa silencieusement le jeune mutant présent dans la pièce qui changeait le poste simplement en clignant des yeux.

-Vous ne pouvez pas dormir ? Demanda soudainement le jeune garçon.

-À quoi tu vois ça ? Rétorqua Logan.

-Vous êtes réveillé. Répondit le gamin en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Ouais, et toi alors?

-Moi je dors jamais. Fit le mutant et retournant son regard sur la télévision.

 ***0*0***

Bobby mangeait dans la petite cuisine au service des élèves quand Logan passa devant la porte.

-Salut. Dit Bobby à l'adresse de Wolverine en avalant sa bouchée de crème glacée.

-Personne dort dans cette baraque. Constata Logan en guise de salutation.

-Faut croire. Rétorqua Iceberg.

Le plus âgé ouvrit la porte du frigidaire face à au blond.

-Y'a d'la bière? Demanda Logan.

-C'est une école ici. Répondit le blond avec un sourire amusé.

-Ça veut dire non ?

-Oui ça veut dire non.

-Y'a pas autre chose que du lait chocolaté ? Râla Wolverine.

-Dans le petit placard y'a des sodas normalement. Répliqua Bobby tandis que le mutant griffues en prenait un.

Logan allait prendre une gorgée quand il se souvint de la mutation du jeune blond. Il lui tendit simplement sa bouteille et Bobby la refroidit d'un simple souffle de glace.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Rétorqua impassiblement le plus jeune.

Il y eu un long moment de silence.

-T'es là d'puis longtemps? Demanda finalement Logan.

-Deux ans. Répondit Bobby.

-Et alors, t'es parents, comme ça, ils t'envoient à l'école des mutants..?

-En faite... mes parents, ils croient que c'est une prépas normale. Répondit Bobby avec une légère hésitation.

-Ah j'vois. Oui y'a beaucoup d'prépas qui ont leur campus, leurs dortoirs... répliqua ironiquement Logan.

-J'veux dire privée. Coupa Iceberg.

Les deux mutants en venaient à parler de la relation de Bobby et Malicia, quand Logan coupa Bobby au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas.

 ***0*0***

Ça faisait 10 minutes qu'Harold protégeait les mutants qui s'enfuyaient derrière lui. Le polymorphe avait prit l'apparence d'un Razolame pour se protéger lui-même des fléchettes empoisonnées que tiraient les soldats.

-Dragon !! Cria Kitty, qui était revenue la veille sous l'ordre du professeur.

-Allez-y, je vous couvre !!! Grogna le polymorphe à l'adresse de Piotr qui s'élança aussitôt vers les passages secrets, la plupart des élèves dans son dos.

-Je ne trouve pas Malicia !! Répliqua la passe muraille.

-Suis Colossus, je m'en occupe !!! Rétorqua le mutant.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et disparu dans les couloirs. Harold, pour aller plus vite, pris l'apparence d'un Vélocidard. Il courra à une vitesse vertigineuse avant de tomber face à face avec des soldats. Le polymorphe les figea avec le venin paralysant que contenait son dard et continua ses recherches. Il tomba sur Bobby, John et Malicia qui fuyait en direction de l'entrée. Il reprit l'apparence du Razolame et se mit devant ses amis pour les protéger quand la porte s'ouvrit sur d'autres soldats. Il s'apprêtait à les criblés d'épines métalliques quand Wolverine apparu au deuxième étage et se jeta sur les ennemis en hurlant.

-On s'casse. Grogna-t-il après les avoir mis à terre.

Il ouvrit la porte et la lumière blanche d'un hélicoptère envahi le hall.

-Pas par-là !!!

Les mutants s'enfuirent à nouveau, Bobby en avant. Le blond activa le mécanisme pour ouvrir la porte des passages secrets et Logan la referma derrière Malicia sans la suivre. Le cri de la mutante retentit dans tout le tunnel. Tandis qu'ils descendaient dans les tunnels souterrain la mutante intervint.

-Attendez !! Attendez!! Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, ils vont le mettre en pièces !!!

-Il s'démerde !! Venez, on s'casse !! Répliqua Pyro.

-Bobby !!! S'il-te-plaît !!!

Le garçon réfléchit un instant. Harold se transforma en aigle et se posa sur l'épaule dénudée de Malicia sans ressentir la moindre douleur et sans enfoncer ses serres dans sa peau.

-Et merde. Grogna Iceberg en remontant les escaliers suivit de Malicia.

Ils rouvrirent le passage et Bobby plaqua sa main sur le mur en bois. Harold eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la dernière phrase de William Stryker avant que la glace du mutant ne vienne diviser le couloir en deux.

-Non, NON !!! S'écria Logan en plaçant ses mains sur la surface glacée.

-Vite Logan !! Faut que tu viennes avec nous. S'exclama Malicia.

-Logan.. ajouta Bobby, voyant que Wolverine restait silencieux.

-Ça ira pour moi, allez-y. Répliqua finalement le mutant.

-Mais pas pour nous... répondit Malicia.

Logan était départagé entre son envie de découvrir son passé et son affection pour Harold et Malicia. Il se décida finalement d'aller avec ceux qui avait besoins de lui.

-Allez-y, vous arrêtez pas !!

Arrivé au garage, Harold prit l'apparence d'un renard et sauta dans les bras de Malicia. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une voiture d'un bleu métallique et Wolverine la démarra grâce à ses griffes.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis un court moment et Logan essayait de contrôler tant bien que mal la voiture manuelle. John s'exclama soudain:

-C'est quoi tout ce bordel alors?

-Stryker... murmura Logan. Il s'appelle Stryker...

-C'est qui ? Demanda Malicia.

Harold, lui, leva la tête et ferma les yeux.

-J'me rappelle plus...

Il y eu un silence. Malicia tendit quelques chose à Wolverine et il ouvrit la main.

-Tiens, c'est à toi. Dit-elle en laissant tomber un collier de l'armée dans la main du mutant.

-Je sais qui est Stryker... murmura soudainement Harold, en rouvrant les yeux et en serrant les dents. C'est un militaire qui a consacré toute sa vie au "problème mutant". C'est à cause de lui que je suis avec vous...

 _ ***Flash back***_

 _À la fête de ses 16 ans, Harold était aller volé sous la forme d'une Buse pour décompresser. Il s'était encore disputé avec son père et celui-ci l'avait empêché de voir les filles de toute la journée. Stoïck trouvait que son fils passait beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie féminine et il ne voulait pas qu'Harold finisse en "tapette". Malheureusement pour lui, Harold ne s'entendait avec aucun des garçons de son âge qui vivaient au village._

 _Bref, le polymorphe avait profité de la distraction involontaire qu'avait causé Gueulfort pour s'enfuir. Ça devait faire deux bonnes heures qu'il volait ainsi et il décida de revenir à Berk malgré son père._

 _ ***0*0***_

 _Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, c'était la pagaille. Des soldats avaient tué tout les villageois excepté son père, Raiponce et la famille Dunbroch, qui comptait désormais, en plus de Merida, des triplés aux noms de Harris, Hubert et Hamish, tous roux. Les huit villageois avaient été attachés les mains dans le dos et étaient à genoux devant les soldats. Harold se posa, reprit forme humaine derrière un arbre et y grimpa pour écouter ce que ces hommes disaient._

 _-Alors, je vais reposé ma question: où sont les mutants ? Répondez ou vous finirez comme le reste de vos amis. Déclara un homme grassouillet aux cheveux gris qui portait des petite lunettes carrées._

 _Stoïck fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait cet homme ?! Le seul mutant qu'il avait jamais connu était mort il y a quatre ans !_

 _-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! S'exclama Élinor. Il n'y a pas de mutant ici, il n'y en a jamais eu !!_

 _L'homme aux cheveux gris haussa un sourcil et eu un sourire mauvais._

 _-Général ?_

 _-Mon colonel ? Répondit l'homme interpellé._

 _-Allez-y._

 _L'homme hocha la tête et leva son révolver en direction de la femme brune en même temps que quatre autres soldats. Les cinq hommes tirèrent en même temps et touchèrent toute la famille Dunbroch d'un coup. Raiponce gémit de peur face aux hommes et évita de regarder sa meilleure amie désormais sans vie. Harold se retint d'hurler d'horreur en voyant les cadavres de son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins. Il serra les poings tellement fort que ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans la peau de ses paumes et se mordit là lèvres jusqu'au sang. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'approcha de la blonde et lui releva la tête avec force._

 _-Alors, tu veux finir comme eux ? Non ? Alors tu dois simplement répondre. Où sont les mutants de ce village ?!_

 _-J-je ne sais pas... je ne connais pas de mu-mutant. S-s'il-vous-plaît, laisser moi, je vous en su-supplie... gémit-elle en tremblant._

 _-Nous en savons rien... ajouta Stoïck. S'il-vous-plaît laisser nous partir..._

 _L'homme secoua la tête avec un air de tristesse fausse._

 _\- Je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Sergent ? Débarrassez-moi de ces inutiles._

 _Le bras droit hocha la tête et tira deux balles. L'une alla se ficher dans la tête de Raiponce et l'autre dans celle de Stoïck. Un filet de sang coula des deux blessures et les victimes tombèrent toutes les deux au sol, sans vie._

 _-NOOON !!!! Hurla Harold, horrifié._

 _Il n'avait même pas pensé à la discrétion. Une chose importait dans son esprit: son père était mort et les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressé était **«Je te déteste !!!»**. Sans même qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps, celui-ci prit instinctivement l'apparence d'une panthère noire. Le colonel tira aussitôt une fléchette remplie de somnolant qui endormit le félin. La dernière chose qu'entendit Harold fut:_

 _-Nous voilà en possession d'un métamorphe animal. Et il nous sera très utile._

 _ ***Fin du flash back***_

Un long silence suivit le récit du polymorphe. Tout le monde se sentait mal pour lui et Harold se recroquevilla un peu plus sur la jeune mutante, qui le serra contre-elle. Pyro soupira et s'avança entre les deux sièges avant.

-Les silences gêner, moi, ça m'gave. Dit-il en partant la radio.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou... commença Malicia.

La chanson qui démarra était horrible et John s'empressa de changer de chaîne. Il pesa sur un bouton et une sorte de trappe s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone cellulaire argenté.

-Ça doit pas être le lecteur de CD... Commenta le pyromane.

Logan prit le téléphone et l'observa.

-Tu peux te rassoir.

-Où est-ce qu'on va alors ? Demanda le brun en retournant à sa place.

-Tornade et Jean sont à Boston, on va aller là-bas. Déclara Wolverine.

-Y'a mes parents à Boston. Intervint Bobby.

-Bien. Dit l'adulte.

La voiture bleu accéléra et continua sa route vers l'état du Massachusetts.

 **.oOo.**

 **Alors? Je sais que ce chapitre suis vraiment les films, mais c'est ça le but justement. Merci d'avoir lu et laisser une review!**

 **Valda1**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Alkali Lake

**Bien le bonjour ! Oui, je suis un peu moins active en ce moment, mais j'ai profité de la relâche pour terminer ce chapitre de fou. Il est vraiment plus long que d'habitude car il faut que l'histoire avance. **

_Ange: J'aimerais courir ultra vite comme Peter ou me téléporter comme Kurt. Ou encore parler avec les animaux ou me transformer comme Harold ou Mystique. Ou volé comme Angel dans X-Men 3. Ou avoir le pouvoir de Bobby ou John. Ou celui de Kitty, ou celui de Tornade... (Oui je sais, j'aimerais avoir beaucoup de pouvoirs X))_

 _Soldier-Rp: Ah, t'inquiètes, mon portable fait pareil. Je sais pour l'Halloween, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire. Juste pour montrer que, malgré toute les aventures tristes et violentes que traverse les mutants, ils peuvent avoir des journées normales où ils s'amusent comme les jeunes de leur âge. Et, sérieux, t'as vraiment aucune question sur Quicksilver ???? ;)_

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

Chapitre 7

Alkali Lake

-Cette famille à trop l'air bien, sans problème. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Commenta Harold, sous la forme d'un Terreur Terrible rougeoyant. Tu sais, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

-Moi non plus. Avoua John, manipulant habilement son Zippo. T'as raison, c'est trop... normal, trop... parfait.

La porte d'entrée claqua et les deux mutants échangèrent un regard. John s'adossa au cadre de porte de la cuisine, observant la petite famille qui venait d'entrée.

-Bobby, qui est cet homme ? Demanda le père à Iceberg.

-C'est le professeur Logan. Mentit le blond avec hésitation.

Il regarda le griffu qui pencha la tête sur le côté, en un signe plus que clair.

-Je dois vous parlez de quelque chose… Avoua Bobby.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, un silence gêné ayant pris place. John s'assit dans un coin, Harold toujours sur ses épaules. Le polymorphe avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, et Pyro le savait en sentant les griffes du dragon s'enfoncer dans le chandail qu'il portait. Il recommença à manipuler son Zippo, devenant plus tendu. La conversation débuta lentement, Bobby avouant à ses parents sa mutation.

-Et, quand est-ce que tu as su que tu… étais un.. Commença sa mère, hésitante.

-Mutant ? Répliqua ironiquement Pyro.

Elle le regarda, comme irritée par le son du briquet.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça ?

John la regarda, septique, et ce fut Harold qui le convainquit avec un coup de queue entre les omoplates.

-Fait nous comprendre aussi. Intervint le père. Nous, on pensait l'avoir inscrit dans une école de surdoués.

-Justement, il est surdoué. Défendit Malicia.

-Oui, on sait, on se rendait pas compte de...

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas. Déclara la femme. C'est que.. le problème mutant… enfin, c'est un peu-

-Ah bon, parce qu'il y a un problème mutant ? Coupa Logan.

-Compliqué. Finit la mère.

Un court silence prit place.

-Vous êtes professeur de quoi au juste, monsieur Logan ? Demanda soudainement le père.

-D'arts.

Pyro leva la tête, de même que Dragon, tout deux étonné de la réponse catégorique de Logan. S'en suivit une démonstration des pouvoirs de Bobby, qui sembla mettre sa mère dans tout ses états et acheva d'effrayé Ronny, le petit frère de Iceberg. Pyro ajouta que c'était la faute du père lorsque la mère s'accusa elle-même, puisque ce sont les mâles qui portent le gène mutant et qui peuvent le transmettre. Une sonnerie retentit, venant de Logan. Il sortit à l'extérieur en répondant. Harold sentait de plus en plus les ennuis, enfonçant plus profondément ses griffes dans le tissu du chandail de John, lui griffant la peau.

-Dragon...! Grimaça le pyromane, serrant les dents.

Le polymorphe lui jeta un regard d'excuse et relâcha sa prise. Logan rentra soudainement en catastrophe, répétant qu'ils devaient partir. Ils sortirent à la porte d'entrée.

-Lâches les couteaux, les mains au dessus de la tête !! Ordonna un jeune policier en voyant les griffes métallique de Wolverine.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Grogna Logan.

-…Ronny. Murmura Bobby.

-J'ai dit : tu lâches les couteaux !!! Répéta le policier.

Le son d'une vitre brisée à l'intérieur de la maison fit tourné les jeunes.

-C'est qu'un malentendu... Tenta de tempéré Logan.

-Tu lâches les couteaux !!!! Répéta le policier blond.

-Je peux pas. Répondit le griffu en se tournant vers le policier. Regardez.

Il leva lentement les mains et rentra ses griffes avec le son métallique. Le coup de feu partit sans que le policier n'ait pût le retenir et atteignit Logan en plein front sous un hurlement de Malicia.

-Tout les autres, vous allongez par terre !!! Tonna le policier. Exécution.

Bobby et Malicia obéirent lentement, John restant debout, la colère l'envahissant.

-J't'ai dit de t'allonger par terre !!! Réitéra l'agent de police.

Harold serra un peu plus fort l'épaule du pyromane, tout aussi furieux que lui. Mais le polymorphe savait que foncer tête première n'était jamais une bonne idée.

-Nous oblige pas à te faire du mal. Intervint la policière à leur gauche.

Pyro resta silencieux un instant puis déclara:

-Vous voyez tout ces dangereux mutants dans le journal ? Ben c'est moi l'pire.

Il prit la flamme de son briquet et l'envoya sur les policiers, à l'extérieur comme l'intérieur de la maison. Il attaqua également les autos de polices qui arrivaient, laissant ses flammes prendre le dessus. Harold serra brutalement ses griffes dans les épaules de John, essayant de lui faire comprendre que c'était la pire attitude à avoir s'ils voulaient s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Ce fut finalement Malicia qui réussi à contrôler les flammes en volant la mutation du pyromane en lui attrapant une jambe. Le Black Bird atterrit dans la rue, finissant d'éteindre les flammes. C'est à ce moment là que Logan se releva, la balle expulsée de sa chaire. Ils se dirigèrent dans le jet et Harold descendit des épaules du mutant pour prendre la forme d'un Furie Nocturne, décourageant ainsi les agents du gouvernement de faire toute tentative contre les mutants.

-Viens Bobby. Fit-il a l'intention du blond qui s'était immobilisé en regardant sa famille par la fenêtre.

«J'aimerais tellement avoir tort, des fois... » songea Harold. Chaque fois qu'il écoutait son instinct, rien de bon leur arrivait. Il entra à la suite de Iceberg et remarqua avec surprise un mutant à l'allure d'un diable bleu qui était assit dans le jet.

-C'est quoi ce truc la ? Demanda Logan à Ororo, se fichant éperdument du respect.

-Bravo pour la délicatesse Logan. Commenta Harold dans un soupir.

-Kurt Wagner. Se présenta le diable avec un léger enthousiasme. Mais à Munich, au cirque, j'étais "Diablo l'incroyable ! ".

-Laisse tomber. Rétorqua Wolverine. Tornade, on est bon

-On est parti. Déclara la mutante aux cheveux blancs.

Harold soupira face au regard un peu blessé de Kurt. Il prit l'apparence d'un faucon et se posa sur l'épaule du diablotin.

-Ne l'écoutez pas monsieur Wagner. Déclara-t-il en direction de Logan. Il ne connaît pas le tact. Moi c'est Harold.

-Enchanté. Sourit Kurt.

-J't'ai entendu gamin. Grogna Logan.

-C'était le but, justement. Rétorqua le polymorphe en se tournant vers lui.

Il s'envola et se posa sur Bobby, qui semblait détruit par le rejet de sa famille. Harold prit l'apparence d'un koala, attirant obligatoirement l'attention du mutant.

-Tu sais Bobby, t'as quand même de la chance.

-Ah oui, et en quoi ? Répliqua le blond, amer.

-Ta famille est toujours en vie. Oui, elle t'as rejeter, mais au moins, tu sais qu'elle va bien. Répondit Harold avec une légère teinte d'amertume dans la voix.

Bobby comprit que son ami le réconfortait en comparant leur deux familles, la sienne morte et les Drake qui étaient toujours en vie. Harold se blottit dans ses bras et le blond le serra contre lui. Le polymorphe ne le montrait pas mais Bobby le sentait: il n'avait pas fait son deuil, ayant été enfermé durant presque deux ans dans les laboratoires de William Stryker.

-On est encore loin ? S'informa Logan, debout entre les deux pilotes.

-On devrait arriver dans une minute ou deux. Répondit Jean.

Un "Bip bop" alertant commença, attirant l'attention de Tornade sur le radar.

-Deux écho-radars en approche, ils sont rapides.

Une voix féminine retentit, leur ordonnant de descendre à 6000 mètres d'altitude. Ils continuèrent leurs menace et reculèrent quand ils comprirent que les mutants ne leur obéiraient pas. Un son clignotant se fit soudainement entendre.

\- On est marqué au radar ! Ils vont tiré, attachez-vous !! Ordonna Tornade.

-Merde, mon dieu ! Jura Logan en se rasseyant tandis que le vaisseau commençait à accélérer.

Bobby s'attacha, passant sa ceinture de sécurité par dessus Harold qui le remercia d'un regard. Le jet fit un tonneau, déstabilisant ses passagers.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de faire ça ? Demanda John, qui semblait se retenir de vomir.

-J'suis d'accord. Ajouta Logan.

-On a pas d'armes dans cet avion ?! S'exclama-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Personne ne répondit et Bobby serra le koala contre lui. Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement et des tourbillons descendirent des nuages, formant des tornades destinées à stopper les écho-radars. Deux missiles furent lancés. Jean réussi à en stopper un, mais l'autre atteignit le jet qui piqua vers le sol. Malicia, mal attachée, fut aspirée par le troue formé dans le plafond du Black Bird.

-MALICIA !! Hurla Bobby, horrifié.

-NON !! Cria à son tour Logan.

Kurt disparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée noire avant de réapparaître, Malicia dans ses bras. La tombée du jet ralentit lentement et le trou de referma par lui-même.

-Jean ! Cria Ororo, exigeant des explications.

-C'est pas moi ! Rétorqua la rousse.

L'avion se stoppa devant Magnéto et Mystique. Le vieil homme commenta quelque chose, qui fit sourire la polymorphe.

.oOo.

-Il s'agit du colonel William Stryker. Expliqua Magnéto à Ororo, Jean et Logan, bien que celui-ci le savait déjà grâce à Harold, qui était justement perché sur son épaule sous la forme d'un aigle à tête brune. Il a attaqué votre résidence dans un but précis: il voulait le Cerebro, ou au moins, de quoi s'en fabriquer un.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas logique. Contra Jean. Il aurait besoins du professeur pour l'actionner.

-C'est la seule raison pour laquelle mon vieil ami vit encore. Confirma Erik.

-Dieu tout puissant. Murmura Tornade.

-De quoi vous avez tous peur exactement ? Demanda Logan face aux visages horrifiés de Jean et Ororo.

-Le Cerebro activé, Charles a un contact mental avec tout les êtres vivants sur la planète. S'il était amener à se concentrer sur groupe ou un autre, mettons les mutants par exemple, il nous tuerait tous. Déclara Magnéto.

-Mais attendez... comment ce fait-il que Stryker ait trouvé le Cerebro aussi facilement ? Questionna Ororo, qui devenait perplexe.

-…C'est moi qui lui ait dit où il était. J'avais participé à sa construction, souvenez-vous. Monsieur Stryker a des moyens de persuasion plutôt efficaces...

-Il vous a fait le coup du produit sur la nuque n'est-ce pas? Intervint Harold.

-Oui. Répondit simplement le vieux mutant.

-Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? Réagit Logan.

-Lors des deux ans que j'ai passé chez Stryker, il m'a forcé à prendre l'apparence des animaux de leur choix avec un produit qui brûle la nuque, nous rendant malléables comme si nous étions des robots. Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il l'ait utilisé sur vous, mais je ne crois pas que cela fonctionnera sur le professeur... Répondit Harold sans quitter Magnéto des yeux.

-Oh, crois-moi, il a des méthodes très persuasives, même pour un mutant aussi puissant que Charles. Déclara le vieil homme.

-Alors qui c'est ce type ? Reprit Jean.

-Un scientifique de l'armé qui a voué toute sa vie à la solution du problème mutant. Répondit d'un ton moqueur le contrôleur de métal. Pour une perspective plus personnelle, voyez avec Wolverine.

Logan leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateur.

-Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Continua le mutant. William Stryker, le seul homme appart moi-même qui puisse manipuler l'adamentium, le métal qui couvre tes os. Il porte sa signature.

-Mais le professeur a dit...

-Le professeur te jugeait suffisamment dégourdi pour découvrir ça tout seul. Coupa Magnéto. Je suis moins indulgent que lui.

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ? Demanda Tornade.

-Mystique à découvert les plans d'une base depuis laquelle Stryker opère depuis des décennies. C'est là qu'il compte bâtir le deuxième Cerebro, mais nous ignorons où est située cette base. J'ai pensé que... quelqu'un parmi vous le saurait peut-être.

Un silence suivit le petit discours du vieux mutant et Harold soupira.

-Je sais où est cette base. Déclara-t-il finalement. Je vous dirai sa position seulement avec l'accord de Jean, Ororo et Logan.

Les trois adultes hochèrent la tête.

-Stryker est à Alkali Lake. Répondit finalement le polymorphe animal.

-C'est là où le professeur m'a envoyé, il reste rien. Déclara Logan.

-T'as juste vu la surface Wolve. Expliqua Dragon. La base est souterraine. Tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai mit près de deux ans avant de pouvoir m'échapper avec le fichu sérum qui me brûlait la nuque. Grinça le polymorphe avec hargne.

Il s'envola vers le sol et prit l'apparence d'un dragon vipère. Il cracha sa frustration dans un souffle de magnésium dirigé dans le feu sous les regards surpris des mutants présents, excepté Logan. Wolverine savait que Harold avait enduré trop dur pour son âge.

-Je vais dormir. Déclara le polymorphe en se dirigeant vers les tentes.

Si aucun mutant présent ne le retint, Mystique et Magnéto échangèrent cependant un regard entendu.

.oOo.

-Alors ? Il paraît que vous êtes un salaud. Déclara John, se détournant de son Zippo.

Harold releva la tête, couché sous sa forme de Furie Nocturne devant Pyro, Magnéto et Mystique.

-C'est dont ce qu'il se raconte.

-Il est grave ringard hein, votre casque. Précisa le brun sous un sourire du reptile. Il sert à quoi ?

-Cette ringardise particulière représente ma seule protection face aux salauds véritables. Vous vous appelez ? Demanda le mutant, attirant le briquet métallique du pyromane dans sa main.

-John.

-Mais comment vous appel-t-on ?

L'adolescent attira la flamme dans sa main, la faisant danser de son regard.

-Pyro.

-C'est un vrai talent que vous avez, Pyro. Déclara Magnéto sous le regard intéressé de son acolyte bleue.

-J'peux manipuler le feu. Contredit Pyro en refermant la main, étouffant la flamme. J'peux pas le créer.

-Et vous ? Ajouta Magnéto à l'adresse de Harold, qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux. Comment vous appel-t-on ?

-Dragon, à cause de mes racines vikings.

-Et quel est ton talent ?

-Polymorphe dans le domaine animal. Demander moi n'importe quel animal, qu'il soit mi-humain ou non, fantaisiste ou réaliste, et je pourrai prendre son aspect. Déclara le reptile.

-Vous êtes des dieux parmi les insectes. Celui qui vous dira le contraire est fou. Commenta Magnéto en redonnant à Pyro son briquet.

-Peut importe ce que vous me direz pour me convaincre de me joindre à votre cause, je vous assure immédiatement que c'est inutile. Jamais je ne leur tournerai le dos.

-Au X-Men ? Demanda ironiquement Mystique.

-Non. Je ne suis pas un X-Men, mais je les considère comme mes amis. Et ça devrait en être de même pour toi John. Fait tes propres choix, mais assure toi d'être capable d'accepter les conséquences.

Pyro regarda Dragon et comprit où il voulait en venir. Harold avait bien deviné que John n'aimait pas les humains et, qu'avec ce qu'il c'était passé chez les Drake, l'envie de rejoindre Magnéto devenait de plus en plus tentante.

.oOo.

Quel est ce proverbe déjà ? Ah oui, lorsqu'on atteint le fond du trou, il ne suffit plus que de remonté, ou quelques chose de semblable. Mais, à cet instant, Harold se demandait vraiment si ce proverbe était réaliste. «Au moins, j'ai réussi à convaincre John de rester» songea Harold. Oui, Pyro était resté avec eux dans le jet grâce au polymorphe. Mais cela semblait être la seule chose de bien, car le Black Bird semblait être dans l'incapacité de décoller et le barrage était sur le point de céder. Le polymorphe vit Jean sortir en boitant et se décida à la suivre. Il savait que s'il prenait l'apparence d'un dragon, il pourrait évité à Jean une mort atroce. Car si le docteur Grey y laissait la vie, Scott, Ororo, Logan, Charles, Bobby, Malicia, Kitty et tout les élèves en souffriraient. Elle ferma la porte du jet et s'avança en levant la main.

-Harold ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je vous empêche de vous tuée. Répondit-il en devenant un Ébouillant Tueur bleu. Montez dans ma bouche.

Jean obéit sans poser de question. Harold garda la bouche grande ouverte, permettant à la mutante de contrôler le jet et l'eau glacée qui arrivait à la vitesse grand V. La télépathe leur envoya une message par la voie du professeur, un message venant du font du cœur des deux mutants.

-Nous sommes désolés, mais c'était la seule option. Harold est avec moi, mais si nous ne survivons pas, sachez qu'on vous aime fort, tous. Scott, je suis désolée, et Logan, Harold te fait dire qu'il a été très heureux de te revoir avant sa mort. Pardonnez-nous. Adieu.

Harold et Jean regardèrent le jet s'envoler et le mutant ferma la bouche, se laissant emporter dans le puissant courant. Ils perdirent tout d'eux connaissance, le noir les engloutissant.

 **l'l'l'l'l'l'l'l**

 **Et... voilà. Si vous saviez le temps qu'il m'a prit pour l'écrire...**

 **Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Alors bonne fin de vacances!**

 **Valda1**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Toujours vivant

**Allo !! (Ah, c'est horrible écrire ce mot : Allo. On dirait qu'il manque des lettre ou du piquant, non ?) Bref, bon matin, bonne journée ou bon soir et bienvenu au chapitre 8, qui raconte...**

 **Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous le dire ? Eh bien non !!**

 _Ange: Non, t'es pas la seule. Moi non plus j'ai jamais compris pourquoi Pyro le suivait dans les films._

 _Soldier-Rp: Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu n'as pas abandonné ma fiction._

 **Bonne lecture!!**

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Chapitre 8

Toujours vivant

Logan regarda l'eau, en état de choc. Le regard horrifié, temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Malicia fondit en larme dans les bras de Bobby, le blond et John ayant le regard hagard.

-Ils sont partis. Murmura Logan, presque inaudible. Ils sont partis.

-NON !! Hurla Scott. TU DIS PAS ÇA !!!

Il s'accrocha à Logan, désespéré. Wolverine sentait que sa voix tremblait. Harold, le jeune garçon frêle qu'il avait connu, venait de mourir à cause d'eux. Et Jean, sa bonne amie, la femme que Scott aimait de tout son cœur, venait d'y laisser sa peau.

-Ils sont partis. Répéta Logan d'une voix tremblante.

-Faut qu'on y retourne... répliqua Scott, la voix envahi par les sanglots.

-Ils sont partis. Répéta encore Logan, essayant de se convaincre lui-même, les larmes sur le point de rouler sur ses joues.

-NON !!! Non !! Se brisa Cyclope sous les regards tristes des élèves, fondant en larmes dans les bras de Wolverine.

Logan le serra contre lui, comprenant mieux que personne sa peine. Harold, le jeune Harold, celui qui lui était venu en aide pour qu'il apprenne le fonctionnement de son village. Celui qui lui avait tout appris sur l'histoire de son peuple, celui à qui il avait donné toute ses maigres connaissances en matière de mutation. Pourquoi ce gamin, hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Attendez... murmura le professeur, faisant retourner tout les mutants vers lui. Je sens encore leur esprit...

Scott s'élança sur lui, saisissant ce maigre espoir.

-Où ?! S'écria le binoclard en même temps que Tornade.

-Sur la rive gauche. Répondit le professeur après un moment de silence. Le courant les y ont déposé.

Ororo ne dit rien de plus et dirigea le jet.

-Logan, Harold a reprit sa forme humaine, il n'y a que toi qui l'a déjà vu. Prévint Charles.

Wolverine hocha la tête et ouvrit une des nombreuses armoires qui contenait des habits noirs. Ororo ouvrit la rampe et Scott resta, bien que difficilement, l'intérieur sous ordre du professeur, le temps que Logan aille recouvrir Harold. Charles lui permis enfin de descendre et les deux mutants revinrent avec la télépathe et le polymorphe, totalement dissimulé dans les vêtements, une queue de dragon noir dépassant du paquet de tissu. Malicia, Bobby et John reconnurent les ailerons particuliers d'un Furie Nocturne et ils échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient légèrement oublié que la nouvelle apparence physique naturelle d'Harold était un hybride dragon.

-Ororo, nous devons aller à la maison Blanche. Cette affaire aura des répercussions sur le monde entier. Retournons au manoir pour y laisser Jean et Harold. Logan, tu resteras pour les surveiller.

-J'y resterai aussi. Déclara d'un ton sans réplique Scott, serrant Jean contre lui. Hors de question que je l'abandonne encore.

Charles n'émît aucune objection, mais l'avertit par télépathie que Jean devait être dans une salle différente que Harold. Ororo déposa les élèves et repartie avec le professeur, Kurt, Bobby, Malicia et John. Logan et Scott emmenèrent les blessés dans l'infirmerie et les mirent dans des chambres séparées. Et l'attente débuta.

.oOo.

 _« Merida était face à lui, tout comme Raiponce, un grand sourire ornant leurs lèvres._

 _-Alors, t'es devenu un héros cousin. Déclara la rouquine, lui tapant affectueusement le bras._

 _-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Raiponce, en posant une main sur son épaule._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna-t-il._

 _-Eh bien, Harold. Commença sa cousine. Tu dois faire un choix: rester ici avec nous, dans un monde où plus rien ne nous atteint, ni la faim, ni la soif, avec tout le village. Ou retourner parmi ceux qui t'ont aider et que tu a sauvé, dans une vie dure mais pleine de bonheur. C'est à toi de décider._

 _-Mais je ne veux pas vous abandonner, pas encore... murmura le polymorphe, les larmes aux yeux._

 _-Jamais tu ne nous abandonnera Harold, on est tes meilleures amies, et si tu choisi de rester parmi les vivants, nous restons à jamais avec toi, ici. Répondit la blonde, la main sur le cœur de Harold. Alors, que choisis-tu ?_

 _Le brun resta silencieux. Il regarda derrière les filles et y vit son village entier, son père et sa mère, qu'il n'avait vue que sur des photos. Il y avait Fergus, Élinor et les triplés. Plus loin se tenait Jack qui s'amusait avec sa petite sœur, ses cheveux toujours aussi blancs et son éternel sourire joueur étampé sur son visage. Harold vit Gueulfort plus loin chanter horriblement faux avec d'autre hommes. Et il comprit. Cette vie n'était pas encore la sienne, il avait des choses à finir dans le monde des vivants. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur sa cousine et la blonde._

 _-J'imagine que vous avez devinée, pas vrai ?_

 _-C'est ton choix cousin, et crois-moi, on l'approuve. Répondit Merida en l'attirant dans une longue étreinte._

 _-Nous serons là, quand le temps viendra pour toi de nous rejoindre. Ajouta Raiponce, le serrant de toute ses forces._

 _-Et je fais comment pour partir ? Demanda Harold en regardant autour de lui._

 _De grandes pleines vertes s'étendaient autour d'eux, où différentes maisons s'entassaient._

 _-Tu dois juste prononcer ton choix à haute voix. Répondit Merida. On se reverra quand ça sera ton tour cousin._

 _-Je vous aimes les filles..._

 _Le brun soupira tristement et déclara:_

 _-J'ai choisi de rester parmi les vivant._

 _Il regarda une dernière fois ses meilleures amies avant qu'elles ne disparaissent lentement, devenant de plus en plus floues. Soudainement, le noir l'engloutit, et il ferma les yeux. »_

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'un drap blanc le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Il fronça les sourcils, reprenant peu à peu ses sens. Il comprit qu'il était dans l'infirmerie du manoir alors qu'il sentait que son bras droit était en écharpe, recouvert d'un plâtre neuf. Il constata qu'il était sous sa forme humaine mi-Furie Nocturne, et que le drap protégeait son identité. Harold prit une grande inspiration.

-Enfin tu te réveilles. Commenta une voix.

Il reconnu la voix Logan.

-T'inquiète, y'a que moi qui t'ai vu sous ton apparence normal. Rassura le mutant.

Le polymorphe soupira et s'assit, retirant le tissu.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Grimaça Harold en se frottant la tête de sa main griffue, recouverte d'écailles noires.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis que Stryker l'avait enfermé dans son labo et ils lui atteignaient désormais les épaules, où les appendices appartenant à son côté dragon avait pris place.

-C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ? Questionna Logan.

-Je me rappelle du moment où l'eau nous frappe, mais après c'est le noir. Répondit l'hybride en étirant ses ailes noires.

-Quand vous avez été emportés par l'eau, le courant vous a laisser sur la rive de la rivière. C'est le professeur qui vous a détecté. Répondit le griffu.

Wolverine s'approcha et lui tendit des vêtements avec une paire de basket. Le t-shirt et le sweet avaient été déchirés pour lui permettre d'y passé des ailes.

-Ça vient de Bobby. J'ai remarqué que vous faites presque la même taille.

Logan ne fit aucun commentaire sur les cicatrices de scalpel qui couvraient son dos et son torse. Harold détacha le foulard blanc qui tenait son bras blessé en position, se vêtit et regarda Logan en replaçant son bras droit.

-J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Harold.

-Ça fait deux semaines. Jean s'est réveillé il y a quatre jours. Répondit le mutant.

-Je ne pourrais pas prendre une forme animal hein ? Soupira-t-il, sa queue battant l'air derrière lui.

-Pas vraiment. Tu devras attendre que tes blessures guérissent. Répondit Wolverine.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon bras ? Demanda à nouveau Harold.

-Lorsque tu as repris ta forme humaine après avoir ouvert la bouche pour libérer Jean, tu t'es brisé le bras sur les rocher. Répondit le mutant. Tiens, cadeau de Malicia.

Il lui tendit un foulard noir et Harold rabattit le capuchon du sweat noir que lui avait prêté Bobby en camouflant son visage du tissu, ne laissant voir que ses yeux verts traversés d'une pupille verticale.

-Alors, prêt à affronter les élèves ?

-Ouais. Et je préfère rester dissimulé, le temps que ça se calme.

Logan hocha la tête et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie pour tomber sur Jean qui attendait à la porte. Elle ne dit rien et serra Harold contre elle. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte de son bras valide.

-Merci Harold. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu m'as permise de rester en vie.

-C'est normal docteur Grey. Répondit Harold sur le même ton.

La rouquine hocha la tête et les deux adultes l'entrainèrent dans le bureau du professeur, où le silence se fit maître à leur arrivé. Malicia se leva dans rien dire et se jeta dans les bras d'Harold. Le polymorphe la serra contre lui sans un mot tandis que la mutante sanglotait de soulagement. Malicia le relâcha et se fut le tour de Kitty de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais l'hybride sentait qu'elle n'était pas bien loin. Bobby et John le serrèrent à leur tour dans une accolade moins émotive. Ororo s'avança et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait te perdre. Lui murmura-t-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je suis coriace. Répondit Harold avec une voix légèrement amusée.

Scott, au grand étonnement du polymorphe, le serra également.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il.

Harold hocha la tête sans un mot. Le professeur s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Bon retour parmi nous Harold. Souhaita-t-il.

Harold le regarda avec un regard heureux, les pupilles dilatées.

-Alors, tu comptes rester cacher et reprendre l'apparence d'un animal quand tu guériras ? Ou tu vas rester comme ça ? Demanda Kitty.

Le polymorphe se tourna vers elle.

-On verra. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas redevenir un animal, mais j'aimerais rester caché le temps que les choses se calmes. Répondit l'hybride, sa queue et ses ailes battants l'air derrière lui.

Les mutants face à lui hochèrent la tête.

-Mais tu vas rester avec nous au moins ? S'inquiéta Malicia.

Harold hocha la tête. Ils étaient devenus sa famille, sa maison, son chez-lui.

-Tu viens manger avec nous ? Ajouta Kitty.

Le polymorphe répondit par l'affirmative et les quatre jeunes sortirent sous les regards heureux des adultes. Harold sourit sous son foulard. Après tout, il était... toujours vivant.

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

 **Bon, on a fini X-Men 2. Va falloir passer au trois (et cette fois-ci, peu de chose seront respectés selon le film car il m'a brisé le cœur.) J'ai hâte de voir vos merveilleuses reviews !!!**

 **À bientôt!!**

 **Valda1**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Traitre ou pas ?

**Salut. Bon, je suis finalement de retour avec cet interminable chapitre. (Plus de 3000 mots, Pfiou !! Y'étais temps que je le publie.)**

 **Bonne lecture les amis !!**

 **Ps.: y'a beaucoup de révélations dans ce chap !**

 **Pps.: aussi désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Ppps.: ça appartient à Dreamworks, Fox et Marvel sudio.**

 **Pppps.: Ça va, j'plaisante XD**

 **Bonne lecture (pour de vrai cette fois)**

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Chapitre 9

Traître ou pas ?

Harold sourit et s'assit entre Malicia et Kitty, en face de Bobby et John. Malicia serait probablement l'une des seules à regretter le retour d'Harold sous sa forme humaine. Elle ignorait s'il ressentirait les effets de son pouvoir lorsqu'il n'était pas un animal et disons qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le tester. Le polymorphe ressentit sa légère déception et tristesse, ainsi prit-il sa main de son bras valide sans hésitation, ignorant totalement les effets du pouvoir de la jeune fille. Un silence pesant tomba sur la cafétéria, tout les yeux rivés à leurs mains enlacées. Une minute passa, puis deux, et Malicia resta stupéfaite face à cette main écaillée et griffue qui pouvait toucher sa peau sans ressentir son pouvoir.

-Wow, comment tu fais ça ? S'étonna John, choqué.

-Même Logan est affecté par sa mutation. Ajouta Kitty.

Harold haussa les épaules, ses ailes suivant le mouvement.

-J'imagine que c'est dût à ma mutation: depuis qu'elle s'est développée, je ne suis jamais tombé malade, moi qui attrapait une pneumonie presque tout les ans. Réfléchit Harold. Et aussi le fait que je suis coincé sous mon apparence d'hybride Furie Nocturne doit sûrement me protéger de toute trace de son pouvoir

Malicia fronça les sourcils et lâcha l'hybride pour tendre la main vers Iceberg, le lâchant presqu'aussitôt lorsqu'il ressentit les effets de sa mutation.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent et passèrent le reste du repas main dans la main sous le regard un peu jaloux du blond. Harold le remarqua et entreprit de le rassurer.

-T'inquiète Bobby, je la vois plus comme ma sœur, et elle n'est pas mon genre.

-Ah, et c'est quoi ton genre ? Demanda John avec un sourire moqueur en jetant un coup d'oeil à Kitty alors le blond était plus rassuré.

Harold laissa son regard vagabonder sur la tablée et la salle à manger. Il reporta finalement son attention sur ses amis qui attendaient sa réponse.

-Bobby. Répondit-il.

Le dit Bobby s'étouffa, stupéfait. Pyro lui tapota le dos, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire face à la gêne du blondinet.

-Tu es gay ?

Kitty le regardait avec des gros yeux.

-Est-ce que.. c'est un problème ? S'inquiéta le polymorphe en se mordant la lèvre.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait, excepté à Merida et Raiponce. Peut-être qu'il avait l'air décontracté, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, et Malicia le sentit, la main du mutant s'étant crispée. Aussi entreprit-elle de le rassurer.

-Non, seulement si t'as vraiment des vues sur Bobby. Répondit Malicia avec un sourire.

Le polymorphe jeta à au blond un regard pénétrant qui rendit le mutant vraiment mal à l'aise. Le tout sous le rire de Pyro, qui ne se retenait plus.

-Non, pas assez mature pour moi. Sourit l'hybride.

-Hey ! S'insurgea Bobby, vexé. Je suis moins pire que John.

Le brun cessa net de rire, se retournant vivement vers son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés et une réplique cinglante aux lèvres.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Marmonna-t-il finalement.

-Sans commentaire. Déclara Harold sous les sourires des filles.

.oOo.

 _« Stryker s'approcha de lui et ses hommes le plaquèrent au sol de force. Il se débattit violemment mais le scientifique lui appliqua un produit jaune qui lui déchira de douleur la nuque. Sa résistance s'affaiblit et il vit avec horreur que son corps ne répondait plus, comme si une autre personne avait prit possession de lui._

 _-Lâchez-le. Ordonna Stryker à ses hommes qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir. Debout !_

 _Il tenta de résister mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas. Son corps se leva, comme un automate, et suivit le scientifique dans la salle remplis d'instruments en tout genre. Scalpels, seringues, aiguilles, tout y était et il frissonna intérieurement. Des hommes vêtus d'uniformes de l'armée le forcèrent à s'étendre sur la table métallique gelée et l'attachèrent avec des sangles de cuir. Il tenta de se débattre, mais rien ne se produisait. Il les vit s'approcher pour débuter les expériences et alors, tout ne fut que peur, horreur et douleur. »_

Bobby et John observaient avec inquiétude la silhouette sombre de leur troisième locataire qui murmurait des suppliques et qui se tordait violemment dans ses draps, couvert de sueur. Harold avait accepté de dormir sans masque ou foulard mais qu'en échange ait le coin le plus reculé et sombre de la chambre où avait été installée une couchette simple. Harold commença à pousser des gémissements de douleur avant d'être accompagnés de cris qui affolèrent les deux autres mutants présents. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Charles et Logan, suivit de Jean, Scott, Ororo, Malicia et Kitty. Les deux filles vinrent rejoindre Iceberg et Pyro qui étaient assit sur le lit du dernier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Cyclope qui faillit ouvrir la lumière, Tornade attrapant son poignet à temps.

Harold n'était pas prêt à ce qu'ils voient son visage, surtout pas dans une situation pareille.

-Scott, Jean, empêchez les élèves d'entrer et fermez la porte. Ordonna le professeur. Logan, vas près de lui et rassure-le quand il se réveillera.

Wolverine obéit et vint se placer à côté du lit.

-Qu'allez-vous faire professeur ? Demanda Tornade en s'approchant du quatuor inquiet.

-Je vais entrer dans son esprit et tenter de le réveiller.

-Malgré ses défenses ? S'inquiéta Kitty.

-Elles sont habituellement plus faibles dans ce genre de situation. Expliqua Charles. Restez silencieux, d'accord ?

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête et laissa le télépathe faire.

 _« Ils l'avaient ramené dans sa cellule, couvert de sang et de blessures. Il se recroquevilla et enserra ses jambes à l'aide de ses bras, s'entourant de sa queue et de ses ailes. Le produit avait enfin cessé d'agir, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empiré la douleur._

 _-Harold ! S'exclama une voix grave de l'autre côté des barreaux._

 _Il redressa la tête et vit le professeur, debout sur ses deux jambes._

 _-Pro-professeur ? Articula-t-il._

 _Charles observa les deux orbes émeraudes qui l'observaient depuis la noirceur. Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar, mais un souvenir. Le télépathe vit les traînées de sang sur le sol et en ressentit une profonde révolte. Harold n'était qu'un enfant d'à peine 16 ans, s'il se fiait à ce que le jeune polymorphe leur avait confié sur son passé, et il avait subit ça ?_

 _-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Harold. Répliqua Charles. Réveille-toi maintenant. C'est fini._

 _Le jeune mutant tremblait. Il savait que le professeur disait la vérité mais il ne savait pas comment partir. Des hommes en blouses blanches apparurent au bout du couloir et la panique le submergea. »_

Charles rouvrit les yeux et vit le polymorphe se tendre dans son lit sous les regards impuissants des autres mutants. Il secoua mentalement l'hybride qui se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant, ses yeux analysant avec panique les alentours.

Harold faillit hurler quand une main se posa sur son épaule et y planta une main griffue en donnant un violent coup de queue à la personne qui l'immobilisa de force alors que la voix grave de Logan lui parvenait.

-Calme-toi gamin. Prends de bonnes respirations. Fit le griffu en lui serrant les épaules, ignorant la douleur que lui avait fait ressentir les griffes aiguisées de l'hybride. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et calque ta respiration sur la mienne.

Harold suivit le conseil et planta ses yeux dans le regard brun-vert de son ami. Il se calma graduellement et Logan lui tendit son sweet noir. L'hybride s'en s'en vêtit rapidement, remontant sa capuche, cachant son visage par la même occasion. Il tourna la tête vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, la main rassurante de Logan encore sur son épaule, et Malicia se jeta dans ses bras. Harold lui rendit son étreinte, encore ébranlé. Ses ailes pendaient dans son dos et sa queue fouettait l'air avec plus ou moins de violence.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Jean en rouvrant la porte.

-Oui. Répondit Charles en regardant fixement le polymorphe qui fuyait son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Cyclope en rentrant dans la chambre suivit de Jean.

-Cauchemar. Murmura le polymorphe d'une voix rauque.

Charles fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. Harold ferma les yeux et l'appela par la pensée.

 _« -Harold ? Demanda Charles._

 _-S'il vous plaît professeur, pouvez-vous ne pas leur en parler ?_

 _-Mais pourquoi Harold ? Interrogea le professeur._

 _-Je souhaite oublier cette partie de ma vie, juste oublier. Répondit l'adolescent. S'il vous plaît.._

 _-D'accord. Accepta le télépathe. Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui. Merci pour tout. Soupira le polymorphe avec soulagement. »_

Harold rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de Charles qui hocha la tête en silence. Le professeur sortit en compagnie des autres, le polymorphe se recoucha, Bobby et John en faisant de même. Harold ne réussit pas à se rendormir le reste de la nuit, ses souvenirs les plus horribles remontant par vagues. Sa seule consolation était que tout était finit désormais.

Le lendemain matin, Harold était assit en boule entre deux gros pots d'énormes plantes araignées dans l'une des serres de Tornade, où il se remémorait ses souvenirs douloureux et pesait le pour et le contre de dévoiler son visage aux habitants du manoir. Après tout, Stryker était mort, il ne risquait plus rien à présent. Ses pensée furent interrompues par des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Il se serra encore plus dans son coin, essayant par tout les moyens de se faire invisible alors que son nez sensible détectait l'odeur de Tornade.

Ororo venait de terminer son cour d'histoires et avait une heure de pause. Elle avait décidé de la prendre pour aller arroser ses plantes, relaxant dans l'aura de fraîcheur qu'elles dégageaient. Une ombre entre ses deux grosse plantes araignées attirèrent son attention.

-Harold ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Le polymorphe releva la tête, démasqué. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse et d'hésitation.

-Hey, ça va ? S'inquiéta Ororo en s'asseyant face à lui.

Harold haussa les épaules, son bras blessé collé a son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura la mutante.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Souffla le garçon en baissant la tête. Je sais qu'il est mort, mais j'ai toujours... j'ai toujours peur Tornade. Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Ororo fronça les sourcils avec tristesse et tassa l'une des deux plantes pour prendre sa place. Elle passa un bras autour du polymorphe et le serra contre elle. Harold frémit, sentant pour la première fois un certain soulagement.

-Tu es en sécurité ici. Ça n'arrivera plus. Rassura l'adulte. Tu peux nous faire confiance.

Harold rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la dernière phrase, et sût ce qu'il devait faire. Il leva sa main gauche et abaissa son capuchon en retirant son foulard. Tornade tourna la tête vers lui et sourit en voyant les écailles sur ses joues et ses appendices, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas d'oreille humaines.

-C'est étrange de voir que tu n'as pas d'oreilles. Fit-elle distraitement en le dévisageant.

-Hum, j'ai des oreilles. Fit l'hybride en les pointant.

Ils furent interrompu par la cloche annonçant la fin des cours. Tornade se leva et tendit la main au polymorphe, le tirant debout.

-Alors, prêt à affronter les autres. Demanda Ororo avec un regard bienveillant.

-Oui, prêt à les affronter.

Ils franchirent la porte de la serre et entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Ororo lui tapa l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et se dirigea vers la table des enseignants. Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la table où étaient installé ses amis, Malicia et Kitty étant dos à lui. Il repéra une place de libre entre les deux filles et s'y assit.

-Ah Harold, t'étais où pend-..

Malicia avait coupé net sa phrase en voyant le polymorphe, qui baissa la tête, ses oreilles se collant contre ses cheveux.

-T'aurais pû nous dire que t'étais brun. Fit Bobby pour couper la gêne. Je me sens exclu d'un coup.

Harold releva la tête et sourit face à l'air faussement vexé du blond. John sourit à Dragon en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'aime bien tes oreilles. Fit Kitty d'un air songeur. Elle te vont bien.

-Le seul truc est que ça fait bizarre que t'ai pas d'oreille humaine. Ajouta Malicia en attrapant sa main et en la serrant.

-Merci. Sourit le brun, et ses amis lui sourirent en retour.

.oOo.

Ça faisait plus d'un an et demi que Harold était arrivé au manoir. Il y avait fêter deux fois son anniversaire et on était désormais en fin du mois de mai. Il sortait hors du manoir visage à découvert mais. S'il était sous sa véritable apparence avec ses amis à l'école, il redevenait humain quand ils étaient en ville. Sa vie s'était grandement améliorée et il se sentait enfin heureux. Mais comme toujours, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

.oOo.

Harold fronça les sourcils.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Je crois pas... Répondit Pyro en plissant les yeux.

Le polymorphe sortit rapidement de la salle et rejoignit le bureau du professeur. Il ouvrit la porte sur Logan, Charles, Ororo, Jean, Scott et le docteur Hank McCoy qui regardaient les informations à la télévision.

-Est-ce que c'est une farce ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Non, j'en ai bien peur. Soupira le professeur.

-Je trouve ça révoltant. Déclara Tornade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il appelle ça un antidote, nous ne sommes pas malades !

-Je suis d'accord. Renchérit Scott. Comment peut-on être lâche au point de vouloir perdre sa mutation, une partie de sois-même ?

-Est-ce vraiment de la lâcheté de vouloir se fondre dans le décor ? Demanda Hank au deux mutants. Certaines mutations n'ont pas que des avantages. Vous ne laissez pas vos poils sur le mobilier.

-Et vous n'avez pas été utiliser comme rat de laboratoire à cause d'elle. Ajouta le polymorphe d'un ton sombre.

-Désolé Harold. S'excusa Tornade.

-Ça va. Rassura le jeune homme de vingt ans.

-C'est sûr que ça fera réagir Magnéto. Intervint Jean, revenant au sujet de départ.

-Prévient les autres Harold. Déclara Charles. Vous reprenez les entraînements. Et Logan, Tornade, Jean, Scott et Hank, vous allez y participé vous aussi. Vous devez agir en équipe.

Harold hocha la tête et disparut dans le couloir. Mais il tendit l'oreille en entendant le Fauve à travers la porte.

-Ils sont sur l'île d'Alcatraz. L'antidote est fait avec le gène mutant d'un jeune garçon qui annule celui des autres. Informa Hank. Et j'ai entendu que Magnéto montait son armée.

Harold écouta tout ce que le mutant à poils bleu disait, protégeant bien son esprit des pouvoirs du professeur et de ceux de Jean. Il s'éloigna dans le couloir et se transforma en aigle, s'envolant par une fenêtre. Ça prendrait du temps aux X-Men pour lui pardonner, mais il faisait ça pour éviter une guerre. Il savait que Charles comprendrait.

.oOo.

Harold regrettait maintenant ce choix, même s'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait fait semblant de se joindre à l'équipe de Magnéto, qui l'avait accepté avec méfiance (ça c'est ses sens de dragons qui l'avait avertit) et faisait désormais face à ses amis, les X-Men, qu'il devait affronter pour prouver sa loyauté à la confrérie.

-Attaque les, et je saurai que tu es de mon côté. Déclara Erik à l'hybride, qui hocha la tête sous le regard méfiant de Mystique.

Harold prit l'apparence d'un aile de la mort et disparut dans la nature. Il donna un coup de queue à Logan et un d'aile à Scott, les envoyant voler à quelques mètres plus loin. Il passa à côté d'eux et s'excusa à demi voix. Heureusement pour lui, dès qu'ils avaient vu Wolverine et Cyclope s'étaler de tout leur long sur une pile de grava, Magnéto et Mystique s'étaient désintéressés de lui, et Harold se faufila dans les laboratoires. Il prit l'apparence d'un Vélocidard pour aller plus vite et se dirigea vers l'aile Est. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite chambre du gamin, il trouva celui-ci recroquevillé en boule derrière sa table de chevet.

-Ça va, t'inquiète, je suis là pour t'aider. Déclara le polymorphe en reprenant forme humaine en s'approchant du garçon.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit les écailles qui recouvraient sa peau disparaître.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..?

-Tes pouvoirs s'annule à côté de moi. Fit le gamin, Jimmy. Désolé.

-Non, ça va. Mais on doit faire vite, ok ?

Le jeune acquiesça et Harold l'attrapa par la main, le tirant vers le toit. Il y vit le Jet et entra en catastrophe suivit du jeune.

-Harold ? S'étonna le professeur. Je croyais que tu étais maintenant du côté de Magnéto.

-Jamais de la vie. Fit le polymorphe en attachant le gamin à une chaise éloigné de Charles. Reste là d'accord ?

Jimmy hocha la tête et Harold s'approcha de Charles, recouvrant soudainement sa mutation.

-Appelez les autres. Fit Harold. On doit partir. Maintenant.

Charles hocha la tête et transmit l'information à Jean. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kitty et les autres arrivaient par la porte et jetèrent un regard furieux à Harold.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Grogna presque Pyro.

Il lui en voulait. Parce que c'était Harold qui l'avait découragé de suivre Erik, et que finalement c'était le polymorphe qui avait changé de camp.

-T'étais pas du côté de l'autre vieux ?

-Je n'ai jamais été du côté de Magnéto. Rétorqua le l'hybride. J'ai fait ça pour pouvoir infiltré la confrérie et atteindre Jimmy avant eux.

-C'est la vérité. Déclara Scott. Il nous a frapper, moi et Wolverine, et il s'est excusé. J'ai beau lui en vouloir, je lui fait encore confiance. *

Logan hocha la tête pour approuver, de même que Jean, Tornade, Malicia, Bobby, Hank et Kitty. Harold se tourna vers John, qui lui en voulait toujours.

-Ok, mais seulement parce que c'est toi.

Harold sourit, heureux de retrouver le John qu'il connaissait.

-On devrait peut-être décollé, avant que Magnéto découvre qu'il s'est fait avoir. Déclara Jean.

-Bonne idée. Se reprit Scott avant de se diriger aux commandes avec Hank.

Ils s'assirent tous pendant que les deux mutants démarrait le mode furtif et qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'île, voyant la garde côtière qui arrivait avec des armes en plastique remplie d'antidote et des bateaux fait avec du plastique dur pour éviter que Magnéto ne les détruise.

-Ils vont m'en vouloir à mort. Souffla Harold.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sera protégé au manoir. Le rassura Jean.

Le polymorphe lui sourit comme réponse.

.oOo.

Charles avait été clément. Harold était privé de sortie pour un mois et devait nettoyer les serres et la cuisines pendant autant de temps. Le polymorphe ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que Charles devait le punir. Les élèves ne devait pas croire qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans en subir les conséquences.

Harold nettoyait justement la dernière serre lorsque des bruits de pas le figèrent. Ses amis étaient dans un entraînement des X-Men avec les adultes et les autres élèves était en sortie éducatives. Et Charles l'avait prévenu qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, la l'après-midi ne faisant que débuté, Harold savait qu'il était présentement dans son bureau. Il fit volte-face, sortant ses griffes et commençant à grogner.

-Salut Dragon. Sourit Mystique. Alors, comme ça tu croyais pouvoir trahir Magnéto sans en subir les conséquences ?

« PROFESSEUR » hurla mentalement Harold, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Lui, c'est un contrôleur de temps. Continua la mutante en démontrant l'homme affreusement maigre qui l'accompagnait. Il va m'aider à te mettre hors d'état de nuire. Crapule, à toi l'honneur.

L'homme tendis les mains devant lui et une sorte de vortex apparut derrière Harold.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ! S'exclama le polymorphe en essayant de ne pas reculer, un force inconnue le poussant vers le tourbillon noir.

Mystique sourit de nouveau avec sadisme avant de sortir un pistolet de la poche du contrôleur de temps. Elle le tira à la tête et il s'effondra sous le regard horrifié du brun.

-Voilà, c'était la dernière personne qui pouvait te ramener, bon voyage. Finit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le pousser.

La dernière chose que vit Harold avant d'être entraînée par le tourbillon fut les visages inquiets de ses amis.

-PROFESSEUR !!!

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

 ** _* je sais que Scott est plus méfiant que ça, mais c'est en rapport du fait qu'Harold a sauvé Jean. Alors il lui est toujours reconnaissant._**

 **Je suis horriblement méchante de m'arrêter là, mais ce chap est vraiment trop long pour mon propre bien.**

 **Le suivant va arriver bientôt (il est fini depuis un moment, avant lui en fait XD)**

 **Merci d'être passé gang.**

 **À vos reviews !**

 **Valda1**


	10. Chapitre 10 : 1977

**Resalut, voilà j'ai décider de poster ce chap maintenant parce que j'ai rien d'autre à faire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ps.: ça se passe 5 ans après _Day of futur past._**

 **Pps.: Oubliez le moment où Peter tiens sa petite sœur dans _Day of futur past,_ c'est plus simple pour tout le monde (je veux dire moi, bien évidemment X) )**

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Chapitre 10

1977

Harold ouvrit les yeux, ses sens revenant peu à peu. Il constata qu'il était dans une ruelle et qu'il était sous sa forme naturelle après avoir sentit ses ailes et sa queue de dragon dans son dos. Il reprit rapidement son apparence de jeune homme brun de 20 ans et se dirigea vers la rue principale, désorienté.

-T'as vraiment l'air perdu mon gars ! S'exclama une voix au dessus de lui.

Le polymorphe leva la tête et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait sur son balcon.

-Ouais, hum, ça va vous paraître étrange, mais où suis-je ??

-Eh ben, t'es vraiment perdus ! On est à Washington vieux.

-Merci.

Harold continua sa route, se dirigeant vers un parc. Il était apparemment dans un petit quartier résidentiel. Il aperçut soudainement un journal qui trainait sur un banc. Il se figea quand il vit la date.

-Non non non… gémit-il en lâchant le journal. Euh monsieur ?

L'homme qu'il avait interpellé se retourna.

-On est quel jour ?

-On est le 23 août.

-Ouais, hum et, ça peut être bizarre, mais… en quelle année ? Hésita le mutant.

-Non mais tu sors d'où le jeune ?! S'exclama l'homme, stupéfait. On est en 1977 !!

Il reprit sa route sans accorder plus d'importance au garçon perdu. Harold soupira avec désespoir et continua sa marche dans le petit quartier. Et dire qu'il avait toujours cru que les voyages dans le temps étaient impossible, le voilà revenu 20 ans dans le passé, en 1977, l'année de sa naissance. Il n'avait pas un sou, pas de vêtement propre, rien à manger et nul part où dormir. Il avait tout perdu, une seconde fois. Il s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu de la rue, personne ne faisant attention à lui. Le désespoir l'accabla d'un coup. Plus jamais il ne reverrait Bobby, Malicia, Kitty, John, Logan, Ororo, Jean, Scott, le professeur... Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait pleuré, peut importe ce que la vie lui avait fait endurer, jamais il n'avait flanché. Mais là, c'était trop pour lui: il avait déjà perdu sa famille une fois, et voilà que ça recommençait. Qu'est-ce que le destin avait contre lui bon sang ?! Une larme chaude roula sur la joue du mutant dépassé par la cruauté de la vie. Harold ne remarqua pas le camion qui arrivait, mais un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, assit avec sa mère et sa petite sœur de 4 ans dans le parc qu'il venait de quitter, l'avait bien vu. Il s'élança et Harold disparut pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin, au pied d'un arbre du parc, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés à ses côtés.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu t'serais fait frapper si j'avais pas été là ! S'exclama le mutant qui l'avait sauvé.

Harold n'écoutait même pas, une boule de chagrin et de désespoir dans la gorge. Son sauveur vit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'en inquiéta.

-Hey, ça va ?

Harold ne répondit pas, se laissant tomber assit au pied de l'arbre, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, ses épaules tressautant de sanglots silencieux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule, un peu perplexe.

-Peter ! S'écria une femme brune qui accourait avec une jeune enfant. Je t'ai dit 100 fois de ne pas faire ça en public !!

Peter soupira en se retournant.

-Il allait se faire frapper par le camion, je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire !! Se justifia-t-il.

Sa mère soupira et la fillette s'approcha des deux mutants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est comme toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas Lorna. Répondit son frère en se retournant vers Harold.

Le polymorphe reprit peu à peu contact avec l'extérieur. Il leva ses yeux vitreux face à ceux légèrement inquiets du mutant face à lui. Peter s'étonna du vert profond des rétines du jeune homme.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?? Demanda la mère.

Harold secoua la tête. Pourquoi leur mentir en pleine face ? Surtout si le garçon qui venait de le sauver était un mutant.

-Avez-vous de la famille proche que l'on pourrait contacter ? Ou une maison où vous… Commença la femme.

-Non, je n'ai nul part où aller… Articula le polymorphe, la voix rauque.

-Il peut venir avec nous ? Supplia Lorna à sa mère. S'il te plaît maman !

-Oh, je ne sais pas... Hésita la mère. On ne le connais pas. Et puis, il ne sais pas pour Pete…

-Que c'est un mutant ? Comment me serais-je retrouvé ici alors que j'étais dans la rue quelques minutes auparavant ?? Surtout avec cette légère nausée..

-Ouais, t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Ça fais ça à tout le monde. Rassura Peter. Alors, m'man, il vient ou pas ?

La femme réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas de venir dormir chez un mutant ? S'inquiéta la mère.

-Bien sûr que non. Je vous montrerais bien pourquoi, mais disons que dans un parc, ce n'est pas très subtil...

-T'en es un aussi, pas vrai ? Sourit l'argenté.

Harold hocha la tête en essuyant ses dernières larmes de ses vêtements salis par la poussière de la ruelle.

-Bon, d'accord. Se résigna la dame. Venez avec nous.

Harold lui jeta un regard vitreux reconnaissant. Peter lui tendit la main et le tira debout, lui passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules. Il ignorait ce qu'avait le polymorphe, mais il souhaitait le réconforter coûte que coûte.

-Juste une chose madame: cessez de me vouvoyer, s'il vous plaît. Et je m'appelle Harold. Se présenta le polymorphe.

-D'accord, tant que tu en fais de même. Moi c'est Marya. Sourit celle-ci.

Lorna semblait surexcité d'avoir de la visite à la maison. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la petite banlieue. Marya ouvrit la porte et, à peine le polymorphe rentré, Lorna l'attaquait de ses questions.

-C'est quoi ton pouvoir ? Moi, je n'en ai pas, en tout cas, pas encore. J'aimerai bien pouvoir volé ou courir super vite comme mon frère. Toi, tu peux faire quoi ? Est-ce que tu…

-Lorna, laisse le tranquille ma chérie. Réprimanda Marya.

-Pardon. S'excusa la fillette.

-Il n'y a rien là. Sourit tristement Harold.

Elle lui rappelait les plus jeunes élèves qui l'agaçait lors de son arrivé à l'école pour qu'il prenne l'apparence d'un animal de leur choix.

-Alors, tu peux faire quoi ? Ajouta Peter.

-Hum, c'est quoi ton animal préféré ? Demanda le polymorphe en s'agenouillant face à Lorna.

-Les chiens !! Répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

-Ok, mais quelle sorte de chien ?

-Heu... tu sais, ceux qui sont blond ou caramel ? Qui aiment bien l'eau ?

-Les Labradors ? Hasarda Peter.

-Oui, c'est ça !! Confirma Lorna.

Harold hocha la tête. Il se concentra un instant, et son corps se recouvrit tout à coup de petite écailles noires comme la nuit. Elles disparurent moins d'une seconde plus tard, laissant un Labrador doré au regard vert à la place du jeune mutant.

-Wouah.. S'exclama Lorna. Je peux te flatter ??

Le chien émit un son guttural qui semblait amusé et s'approcha de la gamine. Lorna se fit un grand plaisir à lui gratter le cou en éclatant de rire. Le polymorphe plia les pattes, laissant la gamine surexcitée monter sur son dos. Elle s'accrocha à sa fourrure et lui fit un gros câlin.

-Bon, il peut bien rester. Décida Magda.

-Merci Marya. Répondit Harold.

-Wouah, tu peux parler?! S'étonna la fillette en redescendant de son dos.

-Bien sûr.

Harold reprit sa forme humaine.

-Peter, vous faites environ la même taille, tu lui prêtes des vêtements ? Je devais t'en acheter demain de toute façon. J'en prendrai aussi pour lui.

-Je.. vous... tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça Marya. Répliqua Harold, embarrassé.

-Oh, tu sais, tant que tu m'aide à faire le ménage et à m'occuper de Lorna, tu peux rester ici. Et ça compte aussi pour toi. Ajouta Marya en regardant Peter qui roula les yeux.

-Aller, viens.

Harold suivit le mutant aux cheveux argentés dans le sous-sol.

-Wouah, c'est un vrai appartement. S'étonna le brun. Dis, elle a quel âge Lorna ?

-4 ans. Bon, un jeans et un t-shirt Pink Floyd ça te va ? Demanda Peter en fouillant ses tiroirs.

-Aucun problème. Répondit Harold. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

-T'inquiète, ça me fera du bien de parler avec quelqu'un durant la journée. Surtout que Lorna retourne à la garderie la semaine prochaine. Soupira Peter. Ma mère me fait pas confiance pour la garder, disant que je suis trop souvent perdu dans mes pensées ou que je vais trop vite pour les gens normaux. La salle de bain est à gauche. Je m'occupe de monter ton lit de camp.

Harold hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Peter ayant terminé depuis un moment de monter le lit.

-Alors, tu peux juste prendre l'apparence d'un chien ou...

-Oh non, je suis un polymorphe animal, je peux prendre l'apparence de tout les animaux, qu'ils soient réels ou pas. Comme les dragons ou les sphinx ou encore les satyres.

-Cool !! Tu peux faire comme chez toi. Déclara le coureur.

Lorna descendit les escaliers et attira l'attention des deux jeunes hommes.

-On mange.

Peter disparu dans un coup de vent sans un mot de plus. Lorna rit en sentant l'air sur son visage et remonta, suivie d'Harold. Peter était déjà assit à la table à dîner, et attendait avec impatience.

-Sérieusement, Peter, ça te tuerais d'agir comme les gens normaux pour une fois ? Soupira Marya, excédé.

-Quoi ? Répliqua le coureur. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous à la maison. Et Harold compte pas, il est comme moi.

Marya soupira et tendit une assiette au brun, qui l'aida à placer la table sans s'en mêler. Lorna s'assit en face de Marya et attrapa le bras du polymorphe pour le forcer à s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Demanda Marya. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à la rue ?

-C'est plutôt compliqué... Marmonna Harold, mal à l'aise. Disons juste qu'un félon m'a fait un mauvais coup et qu'il l'a bien réussi.

Il se tut et n'en dit pas plus. Table rase, retour à zéro. Il avait fait confiance aux autres et il les avait perdus pour toujours, comme si la vie lui en voulait d'exister. Il se mordit la langue et ravala ses larmes.

-Euh maman ? Demanda timidement Lorna.

-Oui ma chérie ? Répondit la femme tandis que Peter ne lâchait pas le brun des yeux.

-C'est quoi un félon ? C'est pas une sorte d'abeille ?

-Non Lorna, ça c'est un frelon. Un félon veux dire traître ou quelqu'un qui ment.

-C'est pas bon mentir. Commenta la gamine en reprenant son repas.

-Ouais, tu as raison Lorna, c'est pas bien mentir... murmura Harold presque inaudible.

Le brun réfréna ses sanglots et commença à manger. Peter ne le lâchait pas du regard, légèrement inquiet. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il s'était produit au parc quand il avait sauvé le brun de l'accident était beaucoup plus profond pour le polymorphe. Celui-ci mangeait lentement, sous les yeux de la petite famille Maximoff. Marya savait reconnaître quelqu'un de secoué et Harold semblait plus que chamboulé. Ils terminèrent le repas dans le calme, Lorna agrémentant inconsciemment la conversation. L'heure de dormir arriva bien rapidement et les garçons descendirent dans le sous-sol.

-Harold ? Murmura Peter, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé ?

Le brun soupira et fit face à l'argenté qui le regardait fixement. Il répondit enfin.

-Je.. je ne le sais même pas moi-même... Chuchota-t-il. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai absolument tout perdu... Ma famille, mes amis, ma maison... tout.

Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, laissant les larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues sous le regard inquiet de l'autre mutant. Harold pleurait à nouveau, totalement dépassé par les événements. Après avoir vu sa première famille mourir, il perdait désormais la nouvelle. Peter se redressa rapidement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Le coureur se glissa finalement hors de son lit et vint s'étendre aux côtés du brun. Il le serra dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant et Harold enfouit la tête dans son cou, sanglotant silencieusement. Peter passa une main dans ses cheveux et le colla à lui sans dire un mot. Le brun le serra plus fort en quête de réconfort. L'argenté lui fournissait un foyer et une nouvelle vie, alors qu'il venait à peine de perdre la dernière. Et si pour une fois, Harold avait de la chance ?

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

 **Voilà, j'ai révisé mais désolé pour les fautes, elles m'échappent toujours.**

 **Hâte de voir vos reviews !**

 **Valdou**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le passé

**Hey, hello guys ! Vous êtes chanceux, je me suis forcée à finir ce chap pour Cath01 (ça fait un moment qu'elle me demande de le poster, ben voilà !)**

 _ **Ange** : Oui, Wanda est bien l'une des sœur de Peter. Mais à cause d'un malentendu avec les droits d'auteurs, Fox et Marvel ont fait tout les deux un Quicksilver différent (Peter pour Fox et Pietro pour Marvel.) _

_Mais puisque pour moi, Wanda est associé aux Avengers et qu'elle est la jumelle de Pietro/Peter, elle n'est pas dans ma fic. J'ai pris Lorna, soit Polaris, car (justement) dans Days Of Future Past (à la fin) Peter tient celle qu'on peut prendre pour sa sœur qui est franchement plus jeune que lui. Et comme Wanda à son âge, ben j'ai supposé que c'était Lorna. (Et j'ai l'intention d'utiliser ses dons avec le métal plus tard dans l'histoire)._

 _Et j'ai aussi une petite question: est-ce que c'est toi qui a commenté L'optimisée ? _

_Si oui, qu'est-ce qui cloche vraiment ? (J'ai envie que Blake soit le plus réaliste possible, et rien de mieux que les critiques pou y remédier.)_

 _Si non, merci d'être une lectrice si fidèle !_

 _Ps: il y aura bientôt un retour sur ton renard ;-)_

 _Atalante Hell : hey, merci vraiment pour ta review ! Ouais, notre Charles est vraiment l'homme qui fait tout XD. _

_Qqn : Hey ! C'est cool de voir que quelqu'un aime à ce point mon histoire ! Tu vas être servi pour les prochain jour, j'ai quelques chapitre déjà écrit, et qui seront publiés bientôt. Merci pour la review l'ami ! _

_Cath01 : alors, contente ? X) tu vérifieras si y'a autant de faute que l'autre (oui j'ai révisé la ponctuation). Reste près de ton IPad, parce que tu va en avoir d'autres pour les prochains jours ! _

**Bonne lecture guys !!**

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 11

Le passé

Le lendemain matin, Harold ouvrit les yeux, toujours blottis dans les bras de Peter. Encore dans la brume du sommeil, il se glissa à l'extérieur du lit et monta à l'étage. Il vit que personne n'était encore debout et en profita pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit avant de revenir s'apitoyer sur son sort encore. La différence de technologie entre son époque et celle des Maximoff ne l'affectait pas tant que ça, ayant grandit dans un village perdu au fin fond des rocheuses canadiennes.

Il brassa le mélange à crêpe, galéra à trouver le briquet pour allumer la cuisinière, et finit par transformer sa main en une patte de Cauchemar Monstrueux qu'il fit flamber pour allumer le gaz lorsqu'il perdit patience. Il mit les crêpes et fit également du pain doré.

Le brun fredonnait une comptine de son enfance que la mère des Jumeaux Thorston lui chantait, et qui ne voulais absolument rien dire, mais qui le rassurait.

- _Chut petit dragon_

 _Ne crie plus,_

 _Ou attention aux chasseurs tout poilus_

 _Faut pas qu'l'ennemi voit qu't'as peur,_

 _Ou alors il viendra t'poignarder en plein cœur..._

-C'est le genre de trucs qui te rassure ? demanda une voix amusée derrière lui. Sérieusement ?

Harold sourit en tournant à peine la tête en direction de l'argenté.

-J'ai grandit dans les rocheuses, où un petit village de Vikings est allé s'installer après avoir traversé le Yukon, répondit simplement le garçon. Les seules manières de survivre qui nous restaient avant que le pays ne se rende compte de notre présence étaient les manières des Vikings.

-Toi, un descendant Viking ? s'étonna Peter, incrédule.

\- Ouais, si t'avais connu mon père, t'aurais compris, soupira le brun. On l'appelait Stoïck l'immense, et pas pour rien.

L'argenté hocha la tête en se prenant un verre de jus d'orange. Il vit le regard étonné du polymorphe et déclara :

-J'ai pas le droit de boire du café, mon métabolisme est beaucoup trop rapide pour ça.

Harold hocha la tête avant fermant la cuisinière et en plaçant la dernière crêpe sur la pile.

-Des crêpes ! s'écria une voix joyeuse avant que Lorna ne débarque dans la cuisine, suivit de Marya.

La petite s'installa à la table sous le rire du polymorphe qui s'empressa de lui mettre une crêpe dans son assiette.

-Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Peter, assit face à sa mère et a côté de Lorna.

-On va commencer par aller chercher des vêtements pour Harold et Peter, ensuite je vais faire l'épicerie et vous irez au parc pendant ce temps là, répondit Marya.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et débutèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

oOo

Harold soupira, debout dans le rayon pour homme. Il s'était éloigné de Marya avec Peter, tous deux ayant assez des trois cents milles essayages de vêtement.

-Alors, t'arrives à survivre ? ricana l'argenté.

Le polymorphe lui tira la langue.

-Elle est exténuante, soupira-t-il.

-Ouais, mais elle veut prendre ce qui te convient le mieux, ce qui est moins cher et ce qui durera le plus longtemps, répondit le coureur. Mais tu marques un point, elle est épuisante.

Harold hocha la tête en souriant de concert avec Peter.

-Ah, Harold t'es là, s'exclama Marya en le voyant. Alors, viens ici.

-Fais tes prières... murmura Peter avec un rire.

Harold poussa un soupir inaudible et suivit Marya. La femme se rendit à la caisse avec plusieurs vêtements qu'elle paya sous le regard surpris du brun.

-On ne peut quand même pas passer la journée ici hein ? sourit légèrement Marya.

Harold rit doucement alors qu'il lui prenait les sacs des mains.

-Peter, Lorna ! appela Marya une fois près de la porte.

Ses deux enfants arrivèrent, Lorna juchée sur les épaules de l'argenté et rigolant joyeusement. Ils rentrèrent à la maison et Lorna demanda à Harold de prendre la forme d'un animal pour jouer dans le parc.

-Euh ok, mais on reste juste entre nous et tu ne dois dire à personne que je suis pas un vrai chien d'accord ?

La petite hocha la tête e transformant en un gros Dogue Allemand

-Vous devriez lui trouver un nom de code lorsqu'il prend une apparence animale, déclara Marya en sortant ses sacs.

-Mes amis m'appelaient Dragon, répondit Harold en sortant derrière Peter et Lorna.

-Alors ce sera Dragon, sourit Marya en montant en voiture. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

-Bye maman ! salua Lorna, à cheval sur le dos de Dragon qui lâcha un jappement.

Le trio s'éloigna en direction du parc à pied. Les passants s'éloignaient de Dragon en l'apercevant, la grosseur de l'animal les rendant méfiant. Ils étaient d'autant plus surpris en voyant Lorna qui le chevauchait comme un cheval, s'agrippant à son collier. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au parc, où Lorna s'élança sur les modules de jeux, Peter et Dragon s'asseyant au pied d'un grand chêne. Le chien posa sa tête sur les jambes du mutant et celui-ci lui caressa le flanc en gardant sa sœur à l'œil.

-Alors, content de ta journée ? demanda Peter au polymorphe.

-Ouais, soupira Harold. Mais y'a pas de doute, ta mère est épuisante.

L'argenté rigola face au ton désespéré du chien. Il leva les yeux sur le parc et fronça les sourcils.

-Dragon, c'est moi ou Lorna est vraiment face à trois gamins qui lui crient après ?! demanda brusquement l'argenté.

Le polymorphe leva la tête et vit la petite face aux trois garçons un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Il sauta sur ses pattes et s'élança en courant vers elle, devançant Peter qui ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir devant les humains. Il arriva rapidement derrière les trois gamins de neuf à douze ans et écouta leur conversation.

-Mais oui je te dis, les mutants sont tous des monstres. L'ami de ma mère a une fille qui est mutante et elle a essayé de les tuer ! s'exclama celui du milieu, le plus jeune.

-C'est faux ! protesta Lorna, frustrée. Ils ne sont pas tous des monstres !

-Mais oui ! se récria un autre gamin, juste à droite du premier, celui de dix ans. Ils peuvent tuer qui ils veulent, c'est pas gentil.

-T'es vraiment trop naïve, ricana le dernier de douze ans.

Dragon jugea que c'en était assez et poussa un aboiement qui fit retourner les trois indésirables.

-Eh c'est ma sœur que tu traites de naïve gamin ? demanda Peter d'une voix calme.

-Dragon, Peter ! s'exclama Lorna en courant vers l'animal, entourant son cou de ses petits bras.

Peter passa une main dans les cheveux attachés de sa sœur.

-Faites attention quand vous dites ce genre de choses, prévint Peter en les jaugeant du regard. Il y a peut-être des mutants ici, c'est dangereux de parler d'eux comme ça. Vous comprenez ?

Les trois gamins hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent en courant après un nouveau grondement de Dragon.

-Venez, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

Lorna hocha la tête en grimpant sur le dos du Dogue Allemand et ils rentrèrent rapidement à la maison. Harold reprit son apparence humaine une fois dans l'entrée, la porte fermée.

-Lorna, tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle méchamment des mutants, soupira Peter en se mettant à la hauteur de sa sœur.

-Mais Pete, ce qu'ils disaient était très méchant ! répliqua la gamine avec une moue.

-Je comprends, mais tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer, les personnes étroites d'esprit ont parfois peur, et cette peur peut les pousser à faire de mauvaises choses, répliqua l'argenté.

-Il a raison Lorna, renchérit Harold dans un soupir. Nous on est chanceux car on peut cacher notre différence, mais ce n'est pas tout les mutants qui le peuvent. Mieux vaut ne rien dire même si les gens sont méchants, d'accord ?

Lorna hocha la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Oh vient là, soupira Peter en ouvrant les bras, où Lorna se blottit. Cesse d'y penser ok ? Tout va bien.

La petite acquiesça à nouveau et Harold se transforma en Terreur Terrible bleu et turquoise pour se poser sur les épaules de Peter et lécher le nez de Lorna, qui éclata de rire.

-Wow, c'est quoi ça ? demanda la petite avec curiosité.

-Un dragon, rit Harold. Un Terreur Terrible. C'est une race que craignait les vikings.

-Ils le craignaient ? s'étonna Peter en rendant un bras, ou Harold s'assit.

-Oui, car même s'il a la taille d'un chat et qu'il a l'air stupide, le Terreur Terrible était décrit comme rusé et qu'on devrait se méfier de lui, sourit le polymorphe.

-Mais il est trop mignon ! s'exclama Lorna.

Harold s'envola pour se poser sur le sol et reprendre son apparence de simple humain.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est cool ta mutation, sourit Peter.

Harold lui sourit en retour alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Marya avec les bras chargés de sacs.

-Attends, s'exclama le polymorphe en les prenant de force. On va te donner un coup de main. Peter, bouge !

Le coureur éclata de rire et aida sa mère à vider la voiture.

-Harold, je ne savais pas si tu avais des allergies, alors j'ai pris de tout malgré le risque, grimaça Marya avec inquiétude.

-Non non, t'inquiètes. Je n'ai plus aucune allergie.

-Ça veut dire que t'en avais avant ? demanda Peter en passant à côté de lui les bras chargés.

-Ouais, mais elle ont disparu avec l'apparition de ma mutation, répondit Harold en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ils défirent l'épicerie, mangèrent la pizza que Marya avait commandée et allèrent se coucher après un bon film.

oOo

Les journées suivante passèrent ainsi, lorsque Marya ne travaillait pas. Les Maximoff allèrent acheté des meubles pour le polymorphe, qui répétait que c'était inutile, mais Marya ne voulait rien entendre.

-Marya, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de faire ça, déclara Harold, mal à l'aise devant tous ce que faisait la mère Maximoff pour lui.

-Je sais, Harold, je sais. Mais laisse-moi faire, laisse-nous t'aider.

Marya savait qu'Harold n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe autant de lui, et elle savait qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais elle voulait l'aider. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il paraissait souvent perdu, que ce soit dans ses pensées ou dans l'environnement l'entourant. Et ses expressions étaient souvent nostalgiques ou mélancoliques. Et elle savait qu'en faisant des efforts, elle pourrait l'aider à ravoir une vie normal.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

 **Voilà, je sais qu'il est court, mais je posterai le prochain sois ce soir ou demain (vous qui décidez ;-) )**

 **Laissez une review les amis !**

 **Valdou**

 **Ps: JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNÉE !!**


	12. Chapitre 12: Cicatrices

**Hey, salut gang. Heureuse de vous voir.**

 _Cath01: c'est Marya, pas Magda désolé pour la faute. (Et désolé pour les autres, mais tu sais ce que c'est, on a beau révisé des centaines de fois, c'est rendu qu'on ne les voit plus). Merci pour ton com, et je t'ai déjà répondu en texte (et j'imagine que tu l'as vu)_

 **Bonne lecture!!**

 **oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 12

Cicatrices

 _Ça faisait presqu'un an qu'Harold était venu vivre chez les Maximoff. Lorna l'adorait et c'était bien réciproque. Le polymorphe aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec elle et Peter. Marya avait réussi à lui trouver une nationalité américaine légale et la cour lui avait permis que le mineur vive chez-elle comme s'il était son fils (et Marya le voyait bien comme tel). Harold était maintenant considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Il s'était attaché plutôt lentement au Maximoff, encore ébranlé par la perte de son ancienne famille. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, l'air sombre, et c'était Peter qui se chargeait de le réveiller, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi Harold observait tout avec fascination. Le polymorphe ne leur avait pas dit comment il s'était retrouvé sans famille, sachant qu'il devait le moins possible modifier les événements du passé. Les Maximoff ignoraient donc tout du passé d'Harold, du moins, jusqu'à ce jour._

oOo

Lorna était assise sur le polymorphe, blottie contre son torse. Ils regardaient tous les trois un film de Disney qui jouait à la télé. Marya était debout dans la cuisine entrain de faire à manger, l'heure du dîner approchant. Peter était assit en boule dans l'autre partie du canapé, recouvert d'une couverture verte, calme pour une fois. L'annonce arriva et Peter changea de poste pour quelques minutes, écoutant les nouvelles. Des nouvelles qu'Harold aurait souhaité ne pas entendre.

 _« -Cela fait aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, six ans que Magnéto a menacé les habitants de la Maison Blanche et que cette jeune mutante a empêché l'assassinat de notre ancien président, monsieur Richard Nixon. »_

La voix narratrice d'une femme avait précédé les vidéos enregistrées par les caméras des journalistes, démontrant Magnéto à terre et Mystique brandissant une arme de plastique devant elle. Harold grinça des dents.

-Ce n'est pas une héroïne, grogna-t-il avec hargne. Elle, c'est un monstre. Un vrai.

Il reposa une Lorna étonnée et disparut en coup de vent à l'extérieur par la porte de derrière.

-Harold ? s'étonna Marya. Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Peter fronça les sourcils et se leva, remettant le film qui avait recommencé.

-Reste ici, je vais aller le voir d'accord ? fit-il à l'attention de sa sœur qui hocha la tête.

Il passa à côté de sa mère qui lui jeta un regard inquiet, stupéfaite du comportement soudain du polymorphe. Elle savait que ça avait été risqué de lui faire confiance alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, dans la fin du mois d'août l'année précédente, mais Harold lui avait démontré qu'il était digne de sa confiance en quelques semaines, l'aidant dans les tâches ménagères, allant faire les courses pour elle, stimulant Peter pour qu'il aide plus grâce à son pouvoir, faisant à manger quand elle faisait des heures supplémentaires et quelques autres petites choses qui lui rendaient la vie plus facile. Alors elle était inquiète de le voir si soudainement en colère.

Peter rejoignit l'autre mutant qui était assit sur le perron, le regard dans le vague.

-Harold ? demanda l'argenté debout derrière lui.

Le brun ne répondit pas, tapotant d'une main lasse la place à côté de lui. Peter le rejoignit avec hésitation et Harold posa la tête sur son épaule, recherchant un contact avec l'autre garçon. L'argenté avait découvert que le brun était étrangement tactile avec lui, ne se gênant pas pour s'adosser contre lui ou se blottir dans ses bras, contrairement à la distance qu'il gardait plus souvent avec Lorna ou Marya. Bien sûr, Quicksilver ne s'en plaignait pas, il appréciait la compagnie du polymorphe, le réconfortant quand il faisait des cauchemars (ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent) . Et étant quelqu'un d'extraverti (et aussi gay affirmé, bien qu'il ne le criait pas sur tout les toits), il se foutait pas mal des opinions des autres qui les traitaient de tarlouzes s'ils avaient le malheur de montrer de l'affection en public (et il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, parce que cela l'inquiétait, mais ce qu'il éprouvait pour Harold était plus fort qu'un simple amour fraternel).

Peter ne dit rien et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sentant que la conversation à venir serait pleine de vérités et de réponses aux questions qui lui tournaient en tête depuis l'arrivée d'Harold dans sa vie.

-On peut rentrer à l'intérieur ? murmura le brun. J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un écoute notre conversation...

\- Ouais, pas de problème, répondit l'argenté en se relevant.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Peter rassurant sa mère du regard et descendirent dans le sous-sol, où Harold prit sa véritable apparence d'hybride, que Peter n'avait jamais vu. Le polymorphe s'assit au bout du lit, les ailes pendant mollement dans son dos et la queue entre les jambes. Peter s'assit à côté de lui, remettant son étonnement pour plus tard, et posa une main rassurante sur sa patte griffue, entremêlant leurs doigts dans un geste réconfortant.

-Je suis née en 1977, débuta le polymorphe, le regard vague. J'ai grandi dans un petit village dans les rocheuses canadiennes, où j'ai rencontré un homme...

Ainsi, de fil en aiguille, Harold raconta son histoire à l'argenté, qui l'écoutait avec attention, comprenant de mieux en mieux pourquoi Harold était si renfermé et pourquoi il faisait autant de cauchemar.

-J'ai connu Mystique, et c'est à cause d'elle si je suis ici. C'est à cause d'elle si j'ai tout perdu, une seconde fois.

Peter lui serra l'épaule en guise de réconfort et posa une question.

-Harold, c'est à cause de cet homme, Stryker, que tu refuses de porter autre chose que des chandail à manches longues ? demanda Peter avec hésitation.

Dragon soupira et se leva. Il aurait bien pu éviter la question, mais il s'était promis de dire toute la vérité à l'argenté. De plus, il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié envers Peter, et même si cela l'effrayait, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser au coureur. Il retira son sweet vert et enleva le chandail qu'il portait en dessous, et Peter hoqueta de stupeur. De longues cicatrices de scalpels, de sangles et d'aiguilles marquaient la peau de son torse, certaines mal guérites, et la peau était étirée et rosée par endroit, signe qu'il avait été battu au fouet pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Ils ont tenté de savoir si le sérum qu'ils utilisaient pour me contrôler avait des failles, en utilisant toutes sorte de façon de le découvrir, lui révéla le polymorphe en se retournant, la voix presque inaudible. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Peter se leva en vitesse en voyant son dos. La base de ses ailes était couverte de cicatrices de coups de cravaches et son dos de coups de fouet. Il posa une main tremblante sur son omoplate gauche où un tatouage d'une Furie Nocturne noir aux yeux verts sous lequel était inscrit « Toothless » était apposé sur une partie de peau qui n'avait étrangement pas été maltraitée.

-Ils.. ils m'ont détruit, articula Harold avec peine, la gorge nouée. Ce tatouage, que j'ai depuis mes quinze ans, a été la seule chose qu'ils ont laissé intacte. L'infirmière qui devait s'en occuper s'était prise de pitié pour moi et m'a mit un bandage avec du faux sang pour le cacher.

L'argenté passa une main douce sur les marques gravées dans sa chaire, les suivant une à une avec douceur, avant de faire face à Harold, qui laissait les larmes d'une douleur refoulée descendre silencieusement sur ses joues.

-C'est fini, murmura le coureur. C'est fini, t'as plus à t'en faire, t'es en sécurité ici.

Peter essuya les larmes chaudes, caressant la joue du brun avec douceur. Harold s'avança et s'agrippa à son dos en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, laissant ses larmes humidifier la peau et le t-shirt du coureur qui laissa une main s'enfouir dans ses cheveux en caressant ses oreilles de dragon, l'autre suivant doucement les cicatrices qui déchiraient son dos avant d'entourer sa taille. Harold émit une sorte de ronronnement lorsque Peter gratta ses appendices noirs, tirant un sourire léger à l'argenté. Deux bras les entourèrent soudainement suivit de deux plus petits et le coureur vit sa mère et sa petite sœur qui les avaient rejoints au sous-sol. Harold releva la tête et vit le regard doux de Marya avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur la tempe, et il comprit que jamais les Maximoff ne le laisserait tomber malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà!**

 **Oui je sais, les deux derniers chapitres sont pas super long, mais je veux faire durer les moments d'Harold chez les Maximoff (parce que non, les petites aventures de notre Dragon ne sont pas encore terminées, surtout aussi qu'on avance dans la relation Peter/Harold)**

 **Laissez une review, et je consentirai à tenter de finir le prochain chap (nan je plaisante, je vais le finir de toute façon, mais une review fait toujours plaisir)**

 **À plus guys !**

 **Valdou**


	13. Chapitre 13: Contusion et mutation

**Hello !! Alors, oui, troisième chap en moins d'un mois !**

 **Alors, oui il est aussi un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'essaie d'étirer l'histoire, et ce sera un happy end (avant qu'on me pose la question)**

 **Et pour le nombre de chap, je ne sais pas encore, mais ça va peut-être dépasser 17 ou 18 je crois.**

 **Bref assez parler**

 **Bonne lecture!!**

 **oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 13

Contusion et mutation

-Hey Harold debout ! s'écria joyeusement Lorna. Il neige !

La petite sauta sur le lit du polymorphe pour qu'il se lève, et Harold grogna de mécontentement. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à dormir sans faire de cauchemars. La petite ne se démonta pas et sauta plutôt sur son frère qui gémit.

-Allez, debout les paresseux !!

-Bon sang Lorna, marmonna Peter.

Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui comme un doudou, se blottissant dans ses couvertures.

-Pete, lâches-moi ! rit la gamine alors que Quicksilver enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux qui avaient d'étranges reflets verts depuis quelques temps.

Elle s'agita, ses mains prenant une lueur émeraude, et Harold, qui venait de se redresser pour se remettre du réveil brutal de sa sœur de cœur, se prit violemment une chaise en arrière de la tête. Il tomba au sol, sa tête entrant durement en contact avec le parquet et ses ailes se replièrent dans son dos.

-Aïe ! grimaça-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage alors qu'une violente douleur commençait à pulser à l'arrière de son crâne.

Peter se redressa aussitôt et Lorna regarda ses mains tremblantes.

-Mais qu'est-ce..? s'étonna l'argenté. Ça va ?

Harold leva un pouce griffu et s'assit, ses appendices de Furie Nocturne collées à ses cheveux.

-Bon, on dirait que je me suis fait un nouvel ennemi, marmonna sérieusement le brun. Le problème est de savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais maltraité de chaise pourtant...

Peter éclata de rire en retombant sur son matelas, bientôt suivit de Lorna.

-Mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda à nouveau le coureur après s'être calmé.

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis redressé et la chaise m'a frappé et je me suis cogné la tête au sol, grimaça à nouveau le polymorphe. Et je peux te confirmer que ça fait un mal de chien.

Il se releva, chancelant, puis se rassit, prit d'un vertige.

-Ça va ? demanda Peter, inquiet. Lorna va chercher maman.

La petite monta les escaliers en courant.

-Ouais, je me suis juste levé trop vite, répondit le brun en fermant les yeux.

Peter se leva et apparut à côté de lui, alarmé.

-Harold, regarde-moi, ordonna l'argenté alors que le brun rouvrait les yeux.

Les yeux reptiliens de l'hybride croisèrent ceux noisettes de Peter, qui attrapa une lampe-torche dans le tiroir près de lui. Il alluma et planta la lumière dans la vision du polymorphe, qui ne broncha pas. Peter fit des aller-retours sur les deux yeux du brun pour s'assurer que ses pupilles verticales fonctionnaient normalement. Marya descendit dans le sous-sol, Lorna derrière elle.

-Alors ? demanda la femme brune en s'asseyant près d'eux.

-Ses yeux réagissent normalement, répondit le coureur en éteignant la lampe-torche.

-Bien, alors si tu as des étourdissements, des vertiges violents ou des nausées, dis-le-moi, ordonna Marya. Ça peut signifier que ton état empire et si ça arrive, il faudra voir un médecin pour une commotion cérébrale légère.

Harold hocha la tête doucement, encore un peu sonné.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa soudainement Lorna.

Le reste de sa famille se tourna vers elle.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Marya.

La petite baissa la tête en se tordant les mains.

-Je.. je crois que c'est ma faute... souffla Lorna d'un ton coupable. Depuis plusieurs jours, lorsque je fais des mouvements avec mes mains, y'a des lumières vertes qui les entourent et j'arrive parfois à faire bouger des objets qui ont du métal...

Peter échangea un regard avec sa mère et le polymorphe qui s'appuya sur lui, encore étourdit. L'argenté passa instantanément et inconsciemment un bras autour de ses épaules sans remarquer le regard tendre de sa mère sur eux deux. Celle-ci se concentra à nouveau sur sa fille.

-Depuis quand ça se produit ma chérie ? demanda Marya.

Lorna leva les yeux sur sa mère, étonnée du ton doux que sa voix avait pris. Elle qui croyait qu'elle allait se faire gronder...

-Ça a commencé quand mes cheveux sont devenus un peu vert, souffla la petite.

Peter eu un grand sourire qui amusa Harold.

-Quoi ? demanda Lorna, étonnée.

-Tu as hérité du gène X petite sœur, répondit le coureur avec un grand sourire.

-Euh...

-Tu deviens une mutante, comme nous, répondit Harold d'une voix basse.

La vision flouait par instant mais elle redevenait normale après quelques minutes.

-Heureusement que j'étais sous ma forme hybride, commenta le polymorphe en refermant les yeux, un nouveau vertige le prenant, et il s'agrippa à Peter. Parce que vu la force d'attraction que cette chaise avait, ça aurait pu me causer une hémorragie interne avec une fracture du crâne.

Marya s'inquiéta aussitôt des vertiges qui le prenaient alors qu'il venait à peine de se frapper.

-Je vais appeler le docteur Stanson, prévint Marya en montant à l'étage.

Harold fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude en refermant les yeux sous le monde qui tanguait autour de lui.

-T'inquiète, c'est lui qui m'a aidé avec ma mutation, il ne nous craint pas, rassura Peter. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le polymorphe ne répondit pas, s'agrippant à l'argenté.

-Lorna, dis à maman que son état empire.

La petite hocha la tête en montant à l'étage alors que Peter passait une main derrière le crâne du polymorphe qui grogna de douleur.

-Merde, Harold tu saignes ! s'exclama Peter en voyant le sang sur sa main.

Harold rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard vacillant dans celui de Peter.

-Viens, on va te faire un bandage compressif...

Le brun se leva avec l'aide du coureur qui le maintint sur ses jambes chancelantes. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers la salle de bain où Peter le fit assoir sur la cuvette refermée des toilettes, dos à lui. L'argenté trempa un gant de toilette propre et nettoya sommairement la blessure avant de la recouvrir de bandes de cotons stériles et de bander solidement son crâne, sans que ça ne soit trop serré.

-Ça va ? demanda Peter. C'est pas trop serré ?

-Non ça va, répondit le polymorphe en fermant les yeux, un vertige moins agressif mais tout de même présent le prenant de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrît sur Marya alors que l'argenté serrait le matériel dans la trousse de premiers secours.

-Patrick dit qu'on peu aller le voir maintenant, il n'a pas de rendez-vous avant treize heure. Et il dit qu'il en profitera pour vous faire un bilan médical à toi et ta sœur.

Peter hocha la tête.

-Je lui ai fait un pansement compressif, le temps de se rendre à la clinique.

\- Bonne idée. Bon, vous allez vous habiller avant de monter dans ma voiture. Harold, on va te mettre un foulard et un gros manteau pour cacher tes ailes.

-Ok... murmura Harold, Peter l'aidant à se lever sans qu'il ne tombe.

Marya prit le relais le temps que Peter se change avec son pouvoir avant d'utiliser celui-ci pour vêtir Harold d'un t-shirt et d'un jeans avant de l'habiller pour sortir à l'extérieur, écharpe, mitaines et tuques comprises. Le polymorphe cacha sa queue de dragon dans son dos, avec ses ailes. Heureusement pour lui que le manteau était suffisamment long. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Peter aidant Harold à s'assoir sans se blesser et Lorna posa l'oreiller qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Les deux enfant Maximoff s'assirent à l'arrière et Marya monta derrière le volant une fois sûre que le polymorphe était bien installé. Le trajet fut court, mais très long du côté d'Harold, qui avait de nouvelles vagues de douleurs qui l'envahissait.

-On arrive... murmura Marya en se garant.

Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture et aida Peter à sortir Harold, qui arrivait maintenant à se tenir debout sans s'effondrer, bien que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Ils entrèrent dans la clinique médicale, où un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux miels les accueillit avec gentillesse.

-Alors, c'est toi Harold ? demanda-t-il en direction du polymorphe.

-Ouais, répondit l'hybride, qui commençait à avoir chaud avec ses vêtements.

Patrick perdit son sourire quand Harold enleva sa tuque, démontrant le bandage taché de sang qui recouvrait sa tête et qui cachait ses oreilles de Furie Nocturne.

-Allez, venez. On prend la grande salle ou la petite ?

-La grande serait mieux, répondit Marya avec un regard entendu.

Harold souffla alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahissait, moins puissante que la précédente toutefois. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau ou Patrick ordonna aux Maximoff de prendre place avant d'entrer dans la salle d'auscultation qui était dépourvue de fenêtre. Le polymorphe jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-Il n'y a pas de caméra, t'inquiète, rassura Patrick en l'envoyant analyser le plafond.

Harold porta son regard vert reptilien sur lui et le médecin sourit.

-Tu es un mutant n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, un polymorphe animal, répondit l'hybride en retirant son manteau, déployant ses ailes et sa queue de dragon.

Il retira par la même occasion son foulard et s'assit sur la table d'auscultation.

-Alors, commença Patrick en défaisant le bandage sommaire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harold fronça les sourcils avant de serrer les dents sous la douleur.

-Marya ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Elle me l'a dit oui, mais je veux entendre ta version, et par la même occasion m'assurer que ce n'est pas un traumatisme crânien sévère.

Harold soupira.

-Eh bien, Lorna a utilisé sa toute nouvelle mutation qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore par accident et je me suis pris une chaise derrière la tête. Et je crois que ma chute au sol n'a pas aidé.

Patrick hocha la tête en évaluant à blessure et finit par pousser une exclamation étonné.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harold.

-Je croyais qu'il faudrait faire des points de suture, vu tout le sang qu'il y avait sur le bandage, mais finalement ce ne sera pas nécessaire...

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le polymorphe.

-La blessure est à peine la longueur de mon ongle, répondit le docteur. Jusque un bandage pendant quatre ou cinq jour devrait faire l'affaire. Et tu ne sembles pas avoir de problème de mémoire. Est-ce que tu as eu des nausées après l'incident ?

-Non, juste quelques vertiges, répondit Harold. Ils étaient violents au début, mais ils se sont arrêtés dans la voiture. J'ai juste des vagues de douleurs qui me prennent et qui durent deux-trois minutes.

-D'accord, nota Patrick. Alors, je te refais un pansement et tu devras prendre deux Ibuprofène et une Paracétamol au quatre heure.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Patrick sourit en lui refaisant un bandage.

\- Oh, tu sais, mon frère est un mutant, alors ce n'est pas grand chose, vraiment.

-Il peut faire quoi ? demanda Harold, intrigué.

-Il est technopathe. Il contrôle l'électricité. Et voilà.

-Merci. Hum, vous croyez que je peux prendre une forme humaine ? Sans les ailes et la queue ?

-Oui, tant que tu ne touches pas à la blessure.

Harold soupira de soulagement et des milliers d'écailles noires le recouvrirent de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il reprenait une allure normale. Le médecin lui donna trois antalgiques, soit ce qu'il lui avait prescrit, et Harold les avala avec un verre d'eau sans poser de question. Le mutant sortit derrière le docteur Stanson et vit que Lorna pleurait, blottie dans les bras de Peter.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harold.

Lorna leva les yeux et montra ses mains, qui étaient entourées d'une lueur émeraude alors que ses yeux devenait de la même couleur. Un stylet métallique s'envola du bureau de Patrick pour tournoyer autour d'eux. Marya l'attrapa au vol et les lueurs disparurent.

-Lorna, écoute moi, murmura Harold, forçant la petite fille de cinq ans et demi à le regarder. Cette mutation est très spéciale, et je sais que tu peux la contrôler. Il suffit juste de le vouloir.

-Comme quand je veux une glace ? demanda la petite, incertain.

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Peter et moi on va t'apprendre à exploiter ton plein potentiel, mais pas maintenant. On va devoir attendre que tu sois plus vieille, pour éviter que tu ne te blesses toi-même.

-Mais comment je vais faire en attendant ? demanda Lorna, au bord des larmes alors que ses mains reprenait la teinte verte.

Harold s'accroupit devant elle et échangea un regard avec Peter qui hocha la tête.

-Essaie ça: ferme les poings, et souhaite que ça s'arrête.

La petite obéit et aussitôt les lueurs disparurent.

-Fais ça à chaque fois que ça se produit. Quand le temps arrivera, on t'apprendra comment le contrôler.

Lorna hocha la tête en souriant et Harold s'assit à côté de Marya qui lui prit la main avec inquiétude et il lui jeta un regard rassurant.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Patrick.

-Très légère commotion, il devra prendre des antalgiques pendant une semaine. Et se reposer, donc pas de tâches, peu d'exercices. Il doit rester calme pendant deux ou trois jours. Les vertiges devrait cesser dans quatre à six heures et si ça continue appelle-moi.

Marya hocha la tête.

-Alors, son dossier je vais le mettre au nom des Maximoff d'accord ?

Harold hocha la tête.

-Bon, Peter c'est ton tour. Viens, après je ferai Lorna.

Marya hocha la tête alors que Peter suivait le docteur dans la salle d'auscultation.

-Restez ici vous deux, je vais aller acheter le petit déjeuner d'accord ?

-Ok.

Marya l'embrassa sur la joue en sortant un cahier à dessin et des crayons de couleurs de son sac à main pour Lorna. Harold profita du calme pour s'étendre sur la banquette présente dans le bureau et s'y reposer les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit.

oOo

Peter ressortit de la salle d'auscultation et laissa Lorna et sa mère suivre Patrick alors qu'il retournait dans le bureau, où il vit Harold qui dormait profondément. Le coureur utilisa sa vitesse pour faire un aller retour dans la voiture et mit l'oreiller sous la tête du polymorphe avec l'aide de son pouvoir. Il s'assit sur la chaise que Lorna avait utilisé et entreprit de dévorer le petit-déjeuner que sa mère était allée acheter.

L'odeur de nourriture réveilla le polymorphe qui bailla en s'étirant. Il s'assit avec un frisson et Peter lui tendit instantanément un Bagle. Harold le remercia et en prit aussitôt une bouchée alors que Marya et Lorna revenaient. Marya régla la facture et ils sortirent pour retourner à la maison.

-Bon, bah maintenant on sait que je ne dois plus m'approcher des trucs métalliques, plaisanta Harold faisant rire la famille au grand complet.

Ouais, et il aiderait Lorna à contrôler ses pouvoirs, même s'ils étaient semblables à ceux de Magnéto. Parole de Dragon.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Alors, c'était ça. Oui, Jen ai sortit genre trois en une semaine, je suis déchaînée XD !**

 **Mais bon, là j'ai de l'inspiration, alors autant en profiter non ?**

 **Laissez une review**

 **Valdou**

 **Ps.: Oh et désolée pour les fautes!!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Noël

**Bonjour, bon j'ai profité de cette journée de congé (je suis malade ) pour finir ce chapitre. J'espère que le prochain arrivera bientôt, mais rien n'est sûr.**

 **Bonne lecture guys**

 **oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 14

Noël 

-Peter, tu nous donnes un coup de main ou tu comptes rester là à faire l'iguane toute la journée ? grommela Harold en déchargeant le sapin de Noël qui était attaché sur la voiture.

Il batailla un moment avec les sangles, rageant légèrement face à la difficulté qu'il rencontrait. Il se posa et se passa une main gantée sur le visage, gardant les yeux fermés et prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Jamais. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait eu un de joyeux (saufs ceux au manoir Xavier évidemment). Il se souvenait, enfant, quand le village faisait de échange de cadeaux, son oncle qui était l'organisateur, sois le père de Rustik Jorgenson, ne prenait même pas la peine d'écrire son nom. Résultat, le seul cadeau qu'il recevait était celui de Gueulfort, qui avait légèrement pitié de lui. Son père ne se rappelait même pas son anniversaire, alors un cadeau de Noël... et même là. Jamais son père ne lui avait manifesté la moindre attention, jamais un Joyeux Noël ou un Bonne Année.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda Marya d'un ton doux alors que Peter déchargeait le sapin.

-Ouais, juste... mauvais souvenirs.

Marya hocha la tête, n'évoluant pas sur le sujet. Depuis qu'Harold leur avait raconté son histoire, elle tentait d'éviter tout ce qui pouvait le ramener en arrière. Elle lui donna juste un carton de guirlandes neuves qu'elle avait achetées alors qu'elle prenait elle-même les lumières de Noël.

-Besoins d'aide ? demanda une voix amusée de la rue.

Patrick Stanson descendit de son VUS et vint aider Peter qui bataillait à son tour contre le conifère bleuté.

-Espèce d'arbre inutile, marmonna l'argenté avec un grognement.

-Ça va, laisse-moi faire, s'amusa Patrick.

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le coureur, il savait que celui-ci avait la patience d'un chien affamé devant sa gamelle pleine de croquettes.

-Hey Patrick, ça va ? sourit Marya. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je venais prendre des nouvelles d'Harold, pour être sûr que c'est vraiment fini, et te dire que j'ai été transféré à New York, répondit le médecin alors que Peter le remerciait.

L'argenté traina le sapin dans la maison où patientait Lorna, une tuque rouge de Noël sur ses cheveux de plus en plus verts. Harold le suivit avec Marya qui invita Patrick à entrer, ce qu'il fit, mais il déclina l'offre du verre. Il vérifia simplement la blessure maintenant refermée du polymorphe et déclara qu'il devait repartir.

-Janet m'attends à la maison, on part aujourd'hui. Je venais vous dire au revoir.

Marya sourit légèrement en le serrant dans ses bras et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

-Et pour ma remplaçante, elle a dut déménager du Texas parce qu'elle acceptait les mutants dans son cabinet, alors je ne me fait pas de soucis avec elle.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Peter en versant de l'eau sucrée dans le pied du sapin.

-Kriss Brodie, répondit Patrick en remettant ses bottes. Je dois vous laisser. J'ai été heureux d'avoir été votre docteur. À une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Ils se saluèrent et Patrick partit.

-Alors, on le décore cet arbre ? demanda Marya d'un ton amusé.

-Ouais ! s'écria Lorna en sautant sur les décorations.

Harold sourit avec nostalgie, l'enthousiasme de Lorna lui rappelait tellement celui des jeunes au manoir. Le Noël précédent chez les Maximoff avait été semblable, et le polymorphe s'était contenté d'accrocher les guirlandes et de mettre les lumières dans l'arbre. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit cette année là aussi. Il finissait de mettre une guirlande autour d'un dossier d'une des quatre chaises après avoir reprit sa véritable apparence d'hybride, profitant de la nuit qui était tombée, qu'il se retrouva en une seconde avec un nez rouge clignotant et un serre-tête avec deux oreilles et deux bois de rennes en velours. Il se retourna pour être aveuglé par l'appareil à photographies instantanées que tenait Peter, vêtu du même accoutrement que lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou, s'esclaffa Harold, ses ailes légèrement déployées derrière lui.

L'argenté avait tellement le don de l'amuser, même dans les pires moments. Peter éclata de rire en secouant la photographie afin qu'elle puisse apparaître. Le coureur pris un autre portrait, et cette fois Harold eut le temps de sourire, même s'il pouffait. Peter eut une moue amusé accompagné d'un rire avant de perdre doucement son sourire. Le brun aux joues rosées par la gêne de s'être fait avoir et par la chaleur après avoir rit autant était sublime.

Harold perdit lentement son sourire, remarquant le regard noisette de Peter qui le dévisageait.

L'argenté avait la bouche sèche et les mains moites, son cœur accélérant légèrement son rythme.

-Peter ? murmura Harold, incertain.

L'argenté ne répondit pas, continuant de le fixer du regard. Le pouls du polymorphe s'accéléra alors que son ventre papillonnait. Il sentit ses joues écaillées chauffer sous pareille attention. Peter leva lentement la main et replaça le nez du brun, ses yeux presque noirs plongés dans ceux reptiliens verts profonds de son vis à vis.

-J'adore tes yeux... murmura le coureur sans s'en rendre compte, et Harold sentit la chaleur de ses joues descendre jusque dans son cou.

Les doigts du Maximoff effleurèrent les écailles chaudes de sa joue et l'argenté immobilisa sa main près du menton du polymorphe.

Il était si rare qu'on lui fasse un compliment sur son apparence d'hybride...

Lorna coupa le moment en sautant dans les bras du brun, lui brandissant des cookies chauds sous le nez. Harold rompit aussitôt le lien visuel pour se concentrer sur la petite qui lui tendait un biscuit en forme de sapin, profitant de la distraction pour faire passer la gêne.

-Goûte !

Le polymorphe prit une bouchée pour lui faire plaisir. Le biscuit au beurre était bon, mais les papillons dans son ventre lui avait coupé l'appétit.

-Allez les estomacs sur pattes, on mange !

Le trio de mutants rejoignit Marya et s'assit, Harold et Peter côte à côte, le brun en face de Marya et Peter devant sa sœur. Harold évita le regard de l'argenté de tout le dîner, sans savoir que le coureur faisait de même de son côté. Marya assistait à la scène avec amusement. Elle avait bien compris qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux là, même si eux-mêmes ne s'en rendaient pas forcément compte.

-Préparez vos sacs, demain on va dormir chez mon cousin Django à Boston et on va aller patiner.

-Ouais ! s'exclama joyeusement Lorna.

Harold rougit légèrement.

-Quoi, tu n'as jamais patiné ? demanda Marya en haussant les sourcils.

-J'avais un ami, Iceberg, commença Harold, et il était cryogénique, il pouvait créer de la glace et de la neige. Il m'a appris à patiner avec d'autre amis, mais je n'ai jamais été doué... disons que j'ai plus mangé la glace qu'autre chose.

Il songea tristement à Pyro qui avait la même gaucherie que lui sur des patins. Il ressentit à nouveau la profonde tristesse du manque et de la résignation.

-T'inquiète pas, on va te donner des trucs, rassura Peter en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le brun lui sourit et la petite famille alla se coucher le cœur joyeux.

oOo

Harold poussa un léger grognement en reprenant son équilibre. Pourquoi il avait laissé Peter le convaincre d'enfiler ces trucs à lames déjà ? Même Lorna était meilleure que lui. La petite passa gracieusement dans la patinoire fermée alors qu'il se retenait à la paroi pour ne pas s'éclater le nez sur la glace.

-Besoins d'un coup de main ? demanda Django en ralentissant près de lui.

Le mexicain aux cheveux poivres sels et aux yeux ambrés était d'une gentillesse incroyable. Il savait que les trois jeunes étaient des mutants et s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait plutôt bien réussi dans la vie et avait loué une patinoire fermée entièrement pour eux.

-Non, je crois que ça va aller dès que j'aurai retiré ces trucs...

Django ricana en prenant de la vitesse pour rejoindre Marya. Le polymorphe tenta encore d'avancer et se retint avec la bande, évitant de se faire un nouvel hématome sur ses coudes probablement déjà mauves. Peter s'arrêta à ses côtés avec un léger dérapage, faisant voler de la poudreuse de glace. Harold ne lui jeta même pas un regard, concentré à rester sur ses patins.

-Tu patines pas, là tu marches.

Le polymorphe leva les yeux sur le visage amusé de l'argenté et secoua la tête. Il faillit perdre son équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé patiner, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Le coureur sourit et lui attrapa les mains.

-Wow, Peter ralentis ! s'exclama Harold, voyant avec panique la bande s'éloigner alors que le coureur le traînait vers le centre de la patinoire à reculons. Et ramène-moi à la bande !

Peter fit la sourde oreille, le lâchant qu'une fois au centre de la patinoire. Harold tenta de garder son équilibre, paniqué, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'osa pas bouger, ses jambe légèrement écartées, les genoux pliés et les bras en croix alors qu'il avançait lentement à cause de l'élan que lui avait donné l'argenté. Il serra les dents alors que Peter riait.

-Relaxe, c'est juste de la glace !

-Ouais, et toi t'arrive à patienter sans chialer, marmonna Harold, essayant prudemment de ravoir une position debout normale.

-Peter, t'es méchant, rit Marya en s'approchant doucement du polymorphe. Le pousser comme ça dans le centre de la patinoire.

L'argenté soupira avec un sourire alors qu'Harold soufflait de soulagement. Marya lui attrapa la main et Django plaça une chaise devant lui.

-Agrippe-toi à ça, vers l'avant comme ça. Bon, là tu donnes un petit coup du pied droit, et maintenant du pied gauche.

Harold suivit les instructions alors que Peter et Lorna l'observaient. Eux patinaient depuis qu'ils savaient marcher, ils ne se rappelaient même plus comment ils avaient appris.

Harold sourit quand il vit qu'il arrivait à avancer sans tomber. Il était sûr qu'il avait rencontré la glace plus de fois que Peter n'avait fait de mauvais coups, et c'était peu dire. Lorna le rejoignit avec un grand sourire, bavardant avec lui de ses amies d'école.

-Et là, la maîtresse nous a demandé de dessiner quelque chose venant de notre imagination ! s'exclama joyeusement Lorna.

-Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu as dessiné ? demanda Harold en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Un chat avec des ailes ! répondit la petite. Tu sais, comme ton tatouage...

Harold eut un sourire amusé.

-Ah, mais c'est pas un chat ! C'est un dragon ! corrigea le polymorphe. C'est le vrai dragon de celui auquel mes ailes et ma queue s'apparentent. Et celui sur mon tatouage s'appelle Toothless, ou Krokmou.

-Krokmou ? s'étonna la petite.

-Ouais, les Furies Nocturnes ont des dents rétractables, comme les griffes d'un chat.

Lorna hocha la tête, légèrement septique alors que la chaise qui maintenait Harold debout tomba au sol. Le polymorphe, incapable de s'arrêter, poussa un cri de surprise et fonça directement sur Peter, les faisant tomber tout les deux sur la glace, le brun sur l'argenté. Les deux mutants rougirent légèrement en se voyant si proches et se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Marya, freinant à même pas un mètre d'eux, les réveilla.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas blessés ? s'inquiéta la brune.

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête en s'asseyant, encore un peu rouges et sonnés.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, conseilla Django.

Ils retournèrent à la maison du cousin Maximoff et mangèrent avant que Marya ne décide de rentrer à Washington après le repas du soir même s'il y avait près de huit heures de route à faire de nuit. Elle échangerait de place avec Harold quand ils seraient trop fatigués.

-Revenez quand vous voulez, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici, rassura Django après les avoir tous serrés dans ses bras.

La petite famille prit la route, Harold assit à l'avant avec Marya, Peter et Lorna derrière. Le polymorphe avait suivi des cours de conduites et était derrière le volant, donnant une pause bien méritée à Marya. Il conduisait souplement, respectant les limites, à la grande joie de sa mère adoptive. Elle était heureuse qu'il reprenne le contrôle de sa vie, même s'il était plutôt triste et amer dans ce temps de l'année.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle alors que Peter et Lorna s'étaient endormis à l'arrière.

Harold hocha sèchement de la tête avant de soupirer.

-Désolé... murmura-t-il. C'est juste que...

Il soupira, les mains crispées sur le volant.

-Ils me manquent tellement...

Il gara la voiture dans le parking d'un magasin quelconque qui était fermé et serra les paupières. Il sentait les larmes monter et ses lèvres qui tremblaient. Marya pinça les lèvres avec tristesse avant de le serrer comme elle pouvait dans ses bras.

-Je suis là si tu veux parler, d'accord ?

Harold hocha la tête étouffant ses sanglots.

-Je... merci. Merci Marya.

Cette dernière lui sourit en lui embrassant la joue. Il redémarra et reprit la route.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux, informa Harold alors qu'il prenait l'autoroute après que Marya ait poussé un long bâillement.

-Et te laisser seul réveillé ? s'inquiéta la brune.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude de la solitude. Et puis, j'ai besoins de réfléchir. À tout.

Marya hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement.

-N'hésite pas à me réveiller si y'a un soucis.

-T'inquiète pas, répéta Harold avec un sourire rassurant qu'il perdit dès qu'elle ferma les yeux.

Il soupira silencieusement en la regardant s'endormir du coin de l'œil.

Il songea à comment il se sentait ces derniers temps. Comment son cœur réagissait avec Peter. Il savait qu'ils étaient plus proches que de simples frères ou amis.

Et ça l'effrayait.

Ses pensées s'orientèrent vers ces deux années qu'il avait passé chez Stryker. Ces années durant lesquelles on l'avait traité de monstre, d'être anormal et de démon. Et, de fil en aiguille, cette pensée avait fini par lui faire croire que c'était vrai.

Après tout, pourquoi sa mère était morte en couche ? Parce qu'il l'avait tuée, sans le vouloir certes, mais ça restait sa faute.

Pourquoi son village avait-il été détruit et tué ? Parce qu'il était un mutant.

Pourquoi Mystique l'avait renvoyé en 1977, maintenant 78 ? Parce qu'il avait essayé de sauver un jeune garçon avec ses pouvoirs de mutant et qu'il avait trahi Magnéto, l'un des sien.

Harold ne se rendait pas compte que ses pensées prenaient exactement le chemin que Stryker voulait.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il se dévalorisait.

Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il de lui ? Pourquoi Peter l'aimerait comme lui l'aimait ?

Cette interrogation lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et sa gorge se serra.

Il conduisit la voiture jusqu'à la maison, où il les réveilla et ils débarquèrent leurs sacs. Peter, encore somnolent, descendit au sous-sol pour aller s'effondrer sur son lit et replonger dans le sommeil. Harold s'installa sur son lit de camp et s'endormit, les pensées noires qui l'accablaient toujours présentes dans son esprit.

oOo

Le brun s'isola jusqu'à la veille de Noël, et Peter s'interrogeait à ce sujet. Pourquoi Harold le fuyait-il ainsi ? L'argenté n'était pas stupide, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harold, sous la forme d'une panthère noire, s'était réfugié sous le bureau dans l'une des seules pièces de la maison que Lorna et Peter allaient rarement. C'était l'espace de travail de Marya et cette dernière était allée finaliser ses achats de Noël.

Peter le cherchait depuis un moment et entra dans le bureau, seul endroit qu'il n'était pas allé.

-Harold ? appela-t-il.

Il aperçut une queue noire à la fourrure lisse et s'agenouilla près de la tête du félin qui gronda légèrement.

-Hey... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Harold ne répondit pas. Il feula quand la main de l'argenté frôla ses moustaches et Peter retira sa paume, étonné. Il finit par s'assoir en indien au sol, s'adossant au mur.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Jamais le polymorphe n'avait été aussi catégoriquement buté à ne pas lui parler.

-J'ai fait ou dis quelque chose qui aurait pu t'offenser ? demanda-t-il.

Le coureur voulait se faire pardonner s'il avait vexé il ne savait comment Harold. Il aimait trop le polymorphe pour le perdre à cause d'une connerie. Peter écarquilla les yeux une seconde.

Il. Aimait. Le. Polymorphe.

Mais quand il y repensait, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Harold était gentil, prêt à tout pour aider les autres malgré son passé horrible.

Peter ouvrit les bras au félin qui ne put y résister. Harold se colla contre lui, le museau contre sa mâchoire. Il reprit inconsciemment sa forme d'hybride et serra le t-shirt de Peter dans ses poings, sa tête dans son cou.

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? murmura le coureur en voyant ses cernes.

-Un moment, avoua le brun, le nez sous les cheveux soyeux de l'argenté.

Peter ne répondit rien, gardant ses bras autour du brun, l'un autour de sa taille et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Harold s'endormit lentement, recroquevillée contre le Maximoff, vidé de son énergie par ses réflexions négatives.

oOo

-Allez ! Debout ! s'écria Lorna en sautant sur Peter. C'est Noël !

Harold sortit de son lit sous la forme d'un bébé léopard avant de sauter sur l'argenté qui grogna. Le félin passa une patte sous son t-shirt pour le chatouiller entre les rein. L'argenté frissonna et se redressa d'un coup, faisant éclater de rire sa sœur. Ils montèrent à l'étage où les attendait Marya, assise dans un coin du canapé.

-Tiens, j'étais sûre que réveiller Peter prendrait plus de temps, ricana la brune.

-Ouais, bah c'est pas toi qui te fait chatouiller pour qu'on te lèves, grommela l'argenté sous les sourires victorieux du brun et de la gamine aux cheveux verdâtres.

Sa mère gloussa avant de lui tendre un paquet cadeau. Elle en fit de même avec les autres et ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

Lorna déballa une poupée de sa mère, une peluche de chien venant du polymorphe et des nouveaux crayons à dessins du coureur.

Marya ouvrit un mug qui disait « La meilleure maman c'est toi ! » de Lorna, une paire de gants en cuir noire d'Harold et des boucles d'oreilles et un collier bleus saphirs de son fils.

Peter reçut de sa mère un gel de douche à la menthe et un casque d'écoute neuf, un nouveau t-shirt Pink Floyd à l'effigie de leur nouvelle cassette Animal, qu'il reçut également, de sa sœur et une paire de baskets argentées du polymorphe.

Harold eut une montre de Marya, une écharpe verte de Lorna et un roman policier Les enfants de Perilla de Peter.

Ils profitèrent chacun de leur cadeaux et Marya s'éloignera pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Elle prit l'appareil à photographies instantanées et immortalisa la vision face à elle.

Harold était étendu sur le canapé, adossé au torse de Peter qui écoutait la cassette avec son nouveau casque audio. L'argenté avait les yeux fermés et Harold était trop plongé dans sa lecture pour prendre en compte les bras qui entouraient sa taille et de la joue qui s'appuyait contre ses cheveux.

Marya échangea un regard avec Lorna. La femme avait hâte que son fils et son protégé ouvrent les yeux sur leurs sentiments respectifs, et qu'ils soient complètement heureux.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas le rôle d'une mère de s'assurer le bonheur de sa progéniture ?

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà. On embarque encore plus dans le HH x PM.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !**

 **Valdou**

 **Ps.: Bisou ma Kit Kat chérie !**


	15. Chapitre 15 : le plus beau cadeau

**Hello gang, bon début de weekend? Perso oui, et j'avais hâte de vous poster ce chapitre.**

 _Ange: Ouais, moi aussi j'adorerais avoir le pouvoir d'Harold. Pour les sentiments, c'est pour bientôt et pour les X-Men, je ne sais pas encore._

 **Je tiens également à préciser que le film Dark Phœnix ne sera peut-être pas pris en compte dans cette histoire, j'attends encore de le voir.**

 **Alors, bonne lecture les amis !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 15

Le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. 

L'anniversaire d'Harold approchait, et, comme ça avait été le cas avec Logan, le brun ne l'avait dit à personne.

-Hey Harold, fit Peter alors qu'ils faisaient le ménage du sous-sol. C'est quand ta fête ? J'veux dire, ça fait un an et demi que tu vis ici, et tu me l'as toujours pas dit.

-Le 22 mai, répondit distraitement le polymorphe en nettoyant le miroir de la salle de bain.

-Mais c'est dans quatre jours ! Et c'est maintenant que tu m'le dis !? s'exclama le coureur en apparaissant à ses côtés avec son pouvoir, faisant sursauter l'hybride.

Harold se tourna vivement vers lui en lui faisant les gros yeux avant de ramasser le produit et le chiffon qu'il avait fait tomber avec la surprise. Il haussa les épaules.

-Et tu vas avoir quel âge déjà ? ajouta l'argenté alors que l'autre mutant allait ranger le balais et le matériel de nettoyage.

-22 ans, répondit Dragon.

-Et t'as eu 21 ans ici sans qu'on fasse quoique ce soit ?! Sérieux t'aurais pût me le dire !

Peter n'en revenais pas. Son meilleur ami n'avait même pas fêté son vingt-et-unième anniversaire ! Lui avait fêté le sien (22 ans) avec sa mère, Harold et sa sœur le mois précédent, et le brun avait laissé tomber l'idée de l'avertir. L'argenté disparut soudainement et Harold soupira. Les deux seuls de ses anniversaires qui avaient été biens étaient ceux fêtés au manoir. Le mutant prit la forme d'un loup d'Alberta et se vautra sur le lit de l'argenté, attendant son retour.

-Hey Harold ! M'man vient d'avoir une idée... fit Peter en redescendant l'escalier sans utiliser son pouvoir.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Harold, métamorphosé en panthère noire, était couché aux pieds des marches et il avait faillit se tuer en trébuchant sur lui. Il ne devait son nez intacte qu'au fauteuil sur lequel il s'était rattrapé.

Bref, l'argenté allait poursuivre sa phrase quand il vit un énorme loup blanc couché confortablement sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, ronflant doucement. Le coureur sourit et l'observa un long moment, quand soudainement le canidé se mit à grogner et à gémir. L'argenté se rendit brusquement compte du sourire béat et bêtement tendre qu'il avait aux lèvres et se reprit en s'approchant de l'animal. Il posa doucement sa main sur son flan et Harold se calma presque aussitôt, toujours endormi. Peter sourit légèrement et s'allongea à ses côtés, le polymorphe cherchant inconsciemment sa présence. Le mutant fini par le serrer contre lui comme s'il était une peluche version géante et lui caressa les oreilles. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, n'étant pas contre une petite sieste avec un loup à la fourrure aussi douce.

oOo

Harold se réveilla doucement, trop confortablement installé pour ouvrir les yeux. Un battement régulier se faisait entendre sous son oreille sensible, et étant encore dans les vapes, il se souvint seulement quelques instants plus tard qu'il était sous la forme d'un loup. Il reconnut l'odeur de menthe du gel douche de Peter et ouvrit les yeux quand celui-ci marmonna dans son sommeil en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Il leva lentement la tête vers lui pour ne pas le réveiller et se transforma en renard, se glissant entre ses bras. Il monta l'escalier en silence, jetant un regard amusé au coureur qui grogna avant de se retourner, sans pour autant se réveiller. Harold reprit sa forme humaine et vit Marya qui faisait le dîner.

-Hey, je t'avais dit que c'était moi qui allait le faire, réprimanda le brun en lui arrachant la cuillère de bois des mains.

-Oh Harold, c'est juste des pâtes à la sauce tomate, je peux le faire moi-même, rétorqua Marya dans un soupir.

-Non, c'est mon soir. C'est moi qui fait à manger.

Le polymorphe ne lui laissant pas choix, sa mère adoptive s'assit derrière l'îlot et l'observa mettre la viande hachée dans la poêle.

-Alors, Peter te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Dire quoi ? fit le brun en se tournant vaguement vers elle.

-Une amie m'a prêté son chalet pour quelques jours la semaine prochaine, répondit la femme avec un sourire. On pourrait y fêter ton anniversaire, t'en penses quoi ?

Harold soupira avant de sourire.

-De toute façon, je vous connais assez pour savoir que je n'ai pas le choix, s'amusa le brun.

Marya sourit doucement en venant lui faire un câlin. Harold lui rendit son étreinte avec émoi. Les Maximoff trouvaient toujours un nouveau moyen de monter dans son estime et son affection pour eux ne cessait d'augmenter.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que vous représentez pour moi... murmura le brun, touché.

Marya lui embrassa la joue en s'éloignant vers sa fille de six ans, qui jouait à la poupée en écoutant un film pour enfant.

-Un chalet, rien que ça... souffla le polymorphe.

oOo

Peter souffla en mettant son sac dans la voiture. Harold était déjà à bord sous la forme d'un renard roux et s'amusait avec Lorna. Marya leur jeta un regard avant de se planter à côté de Peter.

-Tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Pour ton père ?

L'argenté soupira en baissant les yeux. Il repoussait chaque occasion de parler de son lien avec Magnéto à Harold. Ce garçon de qui il était tombé amoureux et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre à cause de son géniteur. Il avait peur que tout change entre eux s'il avouait qu'Erik était son paternel, même si ce dernier n'en avait aucune idée.

-J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal, avoua Peter en levant son regard brun foncé sur celui identique de sa mère.

Marya soupira. Elle comprenait mais s'il attendait trop longtemps, Harold risquait de l'apprendre de la pire des manières et d'en vouloir à l'argenté pour son manque de confiance.

-Pete, tu risques de perdre sa confiance si tu ne lui dis pas bientôt...

-Je sais ! Mais.. j'ai peur maman. Je veux pas qu'il parte...

Marya l'attira contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main.

-C'est un jeune homme intelligent, il va comprendre, rassura la brune. Et puis, c'est un bon parti..

-Maman ! s'exclama Peter, rougissant.

Marya eut un léger rire en lui embrassant la joue.

-Allez, et si on allait découvrir ce chalet ?

oOo

-Wouah ! s'exclama Lorna en descendant de la voiture.

Peter la suivit, Dragon perché sur son épaule, transformé en Terreur Terrible violet. Le petit chalet en bois ronds s'élevait devant eux et Marya soupira.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très grand, mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Harold, juste le fait que ce soit un chalet c'est génial.

Il se posa au sol avant de reprendre son apparence humaine et porta son regard émeraude sur le lac qui se trouvait en face du chalet. Ce dernier était le seul bâtiment habité dans neuf kilomètres de diamètre, offrant une intimité sans pareil aux propriétaires et aux visiteurs. Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans le chalet, qui avait cinq pièces maximum : salle à manger, cuisine, salle-de-bain (avec l'eau courante d'un baril qui était rempli avec l'eau de pluie et celle du lac à l'aide d'une pompe et d'une génératrice qui démarrait seulement le soir) et deux chambres, qui furent rapidement divisées. Lorna dormirait avec Marya et les deux mutants ensembles.

La petite famille ressortit à l'extérieur et alla s'installer près du lac pour pique-niquer. Harold reprit sa forme de renard roux et se coucha au soleil, sa fourrure orange luisant sous les rayons de fin de matinée. Peter échangea un regard avec sa mère qui haussa les sourcils.

-Tu veux aller te baigner Lorna ?

La petite sauta sur ses pieds avec un cri de joie et s'élança vers le chalet pour se changer, Marya sur les talons.

L'argenté se tourna vers Harold, l'angoisse l'envahissant plutôt rapidement.

-Harold ?

-Mmh ? marmonna le polymorphe, les yeux fermés.

-On... on peut parler ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Le renard rouvrit les yeux, étonné par ton sérieux du coureur si espiègle.

-Ça va ? s'étonna Harold en prenant sa forme hybride.

Il s'assit, ses yeux verts inquiets dans ceux chocolat-noir de l'argenté.

-Je.. je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais...

Peter ne finit pas sa phrase et se tortilla les mains.

-Peter ?

-Mag.. Magnéto.. je... c'est mon père... il.. il a quitté ma mère avant ma naissance, et il ignore qu'il a un fils.

Harold se figea, stupéfait. Peter releva les yeux pour voir que ceux d'Harold étaient figés dans le vague. Seules ses oreilles remuaient puis le brun se leva.

-Harold ? murmura Peter, inquiet.

Il ne voulait pas perdre le polymorphe. Il n'y arriverait pas, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant le regard flou et vitreux de l'hybride. Ses pupilles, d'ordinaire dilatées, étaient plus étroites et ses oreilles frémissaient violemment.

-Je.. Harold ? Je .. je suis désolé..

-Non, ça va.. Je.. j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul..

L'hybride avait la voix qui tremblait et il se transforma en un corbeau noir pour s'envoler vers le saule pleureur à l'autre bout du lac. Peter sentit une boule apparaître dans sa gorge qui rendait sa respiration difficile et les larmes monter.

Marya revint et laissa Lorna aller se baigner dans le lac à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle s'assit juste à côté de son fils et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ses yeux rougis.

Peter était peut-être plus rapide que tout le monde et parfois inconscient, mais il restait son petit garçon. Ce fils qu'elle avait porté et adoré malgré son père, son premier enfant avant qu'elle n'adopte Lorna, aux quinze ans de son fils, d'une femme qui avait été l'amante d'un soir de Magnéto. Peter restait son petit bébé aux cheveux chocolats qui étaient devenus argentés avec le temps. Ce petit garçon, aujourd'hui adulte, qui se débrouillait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais qui restait effrayé par la vie. Et par ses sentiments.

-Maman... je veux pas qu'il parte... murmura Peter.

Marya ouvrit ses bras où vint se blottir l'argenté. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en portant son regard sur son fils de cœur qui était assis aux pieds du saule, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse et ses ailes pendant mollement à ses côtés. Même d'où elle était, elle voyait ses larmes et les soubresauts de ses sanglots silencieux.

oOo

Harold resserra ses jambes contre lui plus fort. Comment cela était possible ? Comment, Peter, ce mutant qu'il aimait, adorait tant, pouvait être le fils de cet homme qu'il détestait ?

Mais Harold ne pouvait en vouloir à l'argenté. C'était psychologiquement impossible pour lui d'être en froid avec Peter. Juste le voir du coin de l'œil, pleurant dans le giron de Marya, le détruisait autant que les tortures de Stryker et de Magnéto. Le jeune mutant avait été témoins des atrocités qu'avait faites le vieil homme lorsqu'un humain le contrariait ou le combattait. Il était sans pitié et tuait sans se soucier des conséquences.

Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux du fils d'un tel monstre ?

Mais Peter n'avait rien de son père, il était même tout son contraire. Magnéto était cynique, impudent, et utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire du mal aux humains. Peter était innocent, joueur et avait une âme d'enfant, aidant les autres du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait presque rien en commun avec son père et c'était ce qui étonnait le plus Harold. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...

Le polymorphe, complètement perdu dans le maelström de sentiments qui tourbillonnait en lui, prit l'apparence d'une panthère nébuleuse afin de grimper dans l'arbre derrière lui et de s'y réfugier. Il reprit sa forme hybride dans un monticule de branche qui faisait un semblant de palier au centre de l'arbre.

D'où il était, il voyait Peter, que Marya serrait contre elle, sa main caressant avec douceur la chevelure argentée de son fils.

Également fils de Magnéto.

 _« Tu n'es pas comme ton père, Harold, et tu devrais en être fier. »_

La voix de Logan raisonna à ses oreilles comme s'il avait été au pied de l'arbre. Il l'avait déjà été, mais quand Harold avait treize ans, et c'était dans un cèdre d'une quarantaine d'années qu'il s'était réfugié après une énième dispute avec son paternel.

 _« Fier ? Fier de ne pas être capable de faire sa satisfaction ? Je suis un mutant, et lui-même l'ignore ! C'est à peine si j'existe pour lui ! Tu ne trouves pas normal que j'essaie de lui plaire les rares fois où il me remarque ? »_

Logan avait soupiré et s'était assis aux racines de l'imposant conifère.

 _« S'il n'est pas capable de se rendre compte des habiletés et de l'intelligence de son propre fils, pourquoi ce dernier s'efforcerait-il de lui plaire ? »_ avait demandé le griffu. _« T'es qui tu es Harold, essaie pas de changer pour faire la joie d'un homme qui se fiche de ton existence. »_

Le polymorphe soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Logan avait eu raison. Dès qu'il avait cessé de tenter de plaire à son père, il s'était lui-même senti libéré. Libéré d'un poids inconscient.

 _« Sois heureux Harold. Ouvre-toi à cette nouvelle vie et accepte-la. Accepte de vivre avec cette nouvelle famille. »_

L'hybride vit en souvenirs les visages souriants de ses amis, de Jean, Scott, Ororo, Logan et du Professeur. La Tornade de ses pensées continua la phrase de Jean, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

 _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que c'est le fils de Magnéto que tu refuses de t'abandonner à tes sentiments. »_

 _« Vous vous aimez Harold, ça crève les yeux »_ renchérit John, son éternel briquet à la main.

 _« Laisse-nous partir, sois libre »_ murmura Malicia.

 _« Tu t'empêches de vivre pour nous, arrête de faire ça »_ continua Bobby.

 _« Tu as le droit d'être heureux, plus que tout le monde_ » souffla Kitty. _« Ne donne pas satisfaction à Mystique et Magnéto en refusant le bonheur... »_

Harold sentit les larmes recommencer à couler sur ses joues, ses yeux verts clos où s'imprimaient les souvenirs de ses amis. Cette famille qui l'avait accepté à bras ouverts.

Exactement comme les Maximoff.

 _« Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, tu as le droit au bonheur »_ ajouta Scott, un sourire aux lèvres et son bras entourant les épaules de sa fiancée.

 _« Sois toi-même Harold. Vis cette nouvelle vie et accepte ce qu'elle a à t'offrir mon jeune ami »_ encouragea Charles. _« Ressasser le passé ne t'aideras pas. »_

 _« Nous oublie pas gamin, mais sois heureux. Je te l'ai déjà dis : être le fils de quelqu'un ne signifie pas être comme son géniteur, t'en es la preuve vivante »_ finit Logan.

oOo 

Harold rouvrit les yeux. L'après-midi était finie, et son choix était fait. Il tourna son regard vert en direction du chalet. Peter était assis près d'un pommier, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses genoux étaient ramenés contre son torse et sa tête était sur ses avants bras, eux-mêmes appuyés sur ses jambes.

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant si déprimé.

Le polymorphe descendit de l'arbre, conservant son apparence hybride, et s'avança dans sa direction. Il contourna le lac sans se presser, ne remarquant pas les rideaux de la cuisine se refermer sur les visages de Marya et Lorna.

oOo 

Deux pieds de dragon s'arrêtants à côté de lui lui firent relever la tête. Après avoir passé l'après-midi sans nouvelles d'Harold depuis qu'il avait disparu dans son arbre, le coureur était terrifié à l'idée que le brun parte loin de lui.

Peter riva les yeux sur ceux du brun qui se laissa tomber à genoux avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de le tirer contre son torse. L'argenté répondit à l'étreinte une fois l'étonnement passé et passa un bras autour de son cou et l'autre autour de sa taille.

-Tu.. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmura Peter après avoir enfoui sa tête dans le cou de l'hybride.

Harold ne répondit pas aussitôt, serrant l'argenté plus fort dans ses bras.

-On ne choisit pas ses parents... souffla finalement le brun, le nez dans les cheveux du coureur. Et puis, la confiance que tu as en moi est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu..

Peter sentit un poids immense se dégager de ses épaules. Harold ne lui en voulait pas. Harold savait qui était son père et il l'acceptait malgré tout. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, son nez frôlant sa carotide. Le polymorphe frémit, son cœur battant avec force contre ses côtes. Il était sûr que Peter pouvait le sentir contre son torse, et Harold resserra à nouveau son étreinte.

Il l'avait trouvée, sa nouvelle famille.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà ! La suite, j'espère, va arriver bientôt mais j'ai beaucoup de travail avec l'école et tout ça, les examens arrivent et les devoirs sont toujours présents.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir (Toi aussi _Corax_ tu compte là dedans !)**

 **Valdou**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Cauchemar

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été tellement occupée avec tout ce qui se passe que je n'arrivais pas à terminer ce chapitre.**

 **Plus de blabla et bonne lecture !!**

 **oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 16 

Cauchemar 

-Allez, fait un voeux ! s'exclama Lorna.

Le polymorphe y réfléchit quelques secondes et souffla les bougies présentes sur le gâteau.

-T'as souhaité quoi ? demanda Lorna d'un ton curieux.

-Si je te le dis, ça n'arrivera pas, répondit Harold avec un sourire.

Peter sourit à son tour, et ignora le sous-entendu clair dans le regard de Marya. Cette dernière tendit le couteau au polymorphe pour qu'il tranche les pointes du petit gâteau au fromage en quatre parts qu'il distribua aux autres. Ils lui donnèrent ses cadeaux, auxquels Harold assura que c'était inutile pour trouver trois romans qui étaient sortit cette année là. Ils passèrent une belle soirée, jouant aux cartes, sortant admirer les étoiles pour finalement aller dormir aux alentours de minuit trente. Les garçons se changèrent rapidement et se couchèrent dans le lit double.

-Harold ? demanda Peter, étendu sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, alors que l'hybride était couché sur le côté, prêt à s'endormir.

-Hhm ?

L'argenté considéra sa réponse comme un acquiescement, son esprit fatigué tournant malgré lui vingt fois plus vite que la normale.

-Pourquoi l'ornithorynque est considéré comme un mammifère alors qu'il pond des œufs ?

Le polymorphe se figea avant de redresser la tête, épuisé. Il la laissa retomber en voyant que le coureur était sérieux.

-Hein ? Vraiment Peter ? T'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

-Ça me chicote, répondit l'argenté. Et je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais la réponse.

Harold gémit pitoyablement, laissant son avant bras couverts de plusieurs écailles tomber sur ses yeux avec un soupir fatigué.

-Ils sont monotrèmes, marmonna-t-il, c'est une catégorisation qui regroupe seulement les ornithorynques car ils sont les seuls êtres vivants de cette sous-espèce...

Le brun lâcha un long bâillement suivit d'un marmonnement intelligible alors que Peter analysait sa réponse.

-Mais pourquoi ils se sont même donné la peine de faire ça ? Ils pondent des œufs comme les oiseaux, en plus ils ressemblent à des oiseaux...

-Écoute Pete, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée, mais je suis vraiment fatigué, tu pourrais pas remettre ça à plus tard ? gémit Harold en ouvrant un œil à la pupille dilatée par la fatigue, et qui se rempli de soulagement quand l'argenté hocha la tête.

-Merci Quicksilver...

-Mais à une condition, rétorqua Peter d'un ton fatigué.

-...Laquelle ?

Le coureur ne répondit pas, levant seulement une main pour grattouiller ses oreilles, provoquant aussitôt un ronronnement endormi. Harold s'était détendu au moment même où l'argenté l'avait touché, dans les vapes épaisses du sommeil qui souhaitait l'emporter.

-Celle-là.

oOo

 _-Terminez cette dernière expérience, ordonna la voix qu'il haïssait. Ensuite nous l'utiliserons pour attaquer le président, il nous a prouvé qu'après deux ans, ce produit fonctionne bel et bien, mais je veux faire un dernier test. Six cent coups de fouet et six cent coups de flagrum._

 _Le polymorphe ouvrit les yeux, la douleur le parcourant, le faisant frémir. Sa vue brouillait, ses dents claquaient et ses plaies saignaient des tortures qu'il avait subites, sa peau abîmée couverte de cicatrices mal guérites._

 _Un grincement lui fit serrer les dents, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Stryker lui sourit en lui brûlant l'arrière du cou alors que la douleur restait présente et qu'il perdait tout contrôle de son corps. Il fut traîné malgré-lui dans le laboratoire, où il fut attaché debout, lié à un poteau métallique, les poignets et les chevilles enchaînés, les ailes forcées d'être ouvertes et sa queue attachée au sol par un anneau en fer._

 _-Ne dis pas un mot, ordonna Stryker, laissant l'hybride sous contrôle verrouiller les mâchoires contre son gré alors que le gardien attrapait un flagrum et un fouet. Prévenez-moi s'il a une réaction quelconque. Si oui, augmentez la dose._

 _-De coups ou de sérum ? demanda le soldat._

 _-Les deux, sourit sadiquement Stryker._

 _-À vos ordres, obéit le militaire en commençant._

 _Un coup._

 _Deux coups._

 _Trois coups._

 _Au quarantième coup, il perdit le compte, la douleur ne faisant que s'aggraver. Harold avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, il priait pour que tout s'arrête enfin. Mais, le problème avec ce sérum, c'était qu'il l'empêchait de s'évanouir. Chaque coup était pire que le précédent. Il sentait son sang poisseux qui tachait son pantalon, glissant sous le tissu sale et usé, longeant ses mollets meurtris, son t-shirt lui ayant été retiré depuis très longtemps, à son arrivée._

 _Le garde s'arrêta enfin, écoutant si le mutant face à lui était encore sous l'effet du sérum._

 _Le polymorphe, ressentant les effets qui s'atténuaient par la douleur augmentante, resta totalement immobile, conservant une respiration lente et régulière avec difficulté._

 _Le garde, semblant satisfait, s'approcha de lui en le détachant, le mutant s'effondrant au sol. C'était la réaction qu'avait son corps à chaque fois, il l'abandonnait, qu'il soit sous les effets du sérum ou non._

 _-Allez, debout sale monstre._

 _Le garde l'attrapa par la gorge pour le relever, ses ailes traînant au sol, leurs bases et l'entièreté de son dos couverts de sang. Harold s'attendait à ce qu'il lui remette le sérum, mais le garde semblait croire qu'il était toujours sous les effets, l'hybride se laissant traîner comme une poupée de chiffon. Il entrouvrit les yeux, voyant enfin la chance qu'il attendait depuis deux ans devant lui._

 _Les portes du barrage étaient ouvertes._

 _Enfin._

 _Serrant les dents pour ignorer la douleur, il flanqua un coup de queue au garde qui le retenait suivit d'un coup d'aile avant de se transformer faucon pèlerin et de s'envoler à pleine vitesse. Il évita les balles tirées par les hommes présents, certaine lui éraflant les flans, causant encore plus de dommages alors qu'il disparaissait en direction du sud-est._

 _Il vola longtemps, fuyant le plus possible. Il contourna les grandes villes, et se posa d'épuisement sur dans le sud de l'état de New-York, dans un sous-bois entourant un château. Il ne voulais pas effrayer les gens vivant dans ce qui ressemblait à un manoir, ainsi prit-il la première apparence qui lui est venu à l'esprit._

 _Un Husky, et alors, en se traînant sous un arbre, il s'évanouit sous la souffrance qui le parcourait._

 _Soudainement, une odeur mentholé lui remplit les narines, lui faisant froncer les sourcils._

Et ouvrir les yeux.

oOo

Peter avait le sommeil dur, très dur. Il dormait réellement comme une souche. Depuis que sa mutation s'était déclarée en fait. Son corps brûlait rapidement l'énergie, ainsi il récupérait le plus possible durant son sommeil. Alors il fallait que ce soit important pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Et généralement, un coup de coude bien placé dans le dos, ça réveille efficacement. Le coureur lâcha un grognement étouffé tournant la tête vers le brun. Et il se redressa aussitôt alors qu'Harold bougeait intensément dans son sommeil.

Le front du polymorphe était couvert de sueur, sa respiration haletante et il n'arrêtait pas de frémir en murmurant des supplications.

-Non... arrêtez, s'il vous plaît... Pitié !

-Harold... souffla Peter, essayant d'éviter de réveiller sa mère et sa sœur.

L'argenté s'approcha de lui quand il sembla se calmer légèrement. Harold, toujours profondément endormi, l'entoura soudainement de ses bras pour le serrer fermement contre lui, faisant glapir le coureur sous l'étonnement.

Les bras de l'hybride l'entourait, ses griffes crispées sur le tissu de son t-shirt dans son dos, sa queue entourant leur jambes enlacées pour le rapprocher encore plus et sa tête nichée dans son cou, faisant frémir le Maximoff sous le souffle brûlant qui commençait à ralentir.

L'hybride commençait peu à peu à se détendre, surtout quand Peter l'enlaça en retour, une fois la surprise passée. Sa main suivit les cicatrices à travers le coton du chandail que portait le brun, les larmes montant aux yeux chocolat noir du mutant sous le rappel de la douleur qu'avait subit l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il enfouit son autre main dans ses épais cheveux bruns, éraflant tendrement le cuir chevelu du bout des ongles alors que l'hybride commençait à ronronner inconsciemment avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

Son regard encore un peu endormi tomba sur la peau pâle du coureur, ses yeux rencontrant sa chevelure argenté avec un sentiment de soulagement en se rappelant où il était. Les mains de l'autre garçon lui caressait le dos et les cheveux, le relaxant lentement.

Peter, en sentant les cils du polymorphe bouger sur sa peau chatouilleuse, resserra son étreinte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'il n'irait nulle part.

-Harold ? murmura-t-il.

La seule preuve que l'autre l'avait entendu était le léger resserrement de ses bras et de ses jambes autour de lui.

-Me lâche pas.. s'il te plaît... gémit le brun.

Si la bouche de l'hybride n'avait pas été aussi proche de son oreille, le coureur ne l'aurait pas entendu. Peter sentit son cœur se serrer sous le ton désespéré de l'autre mutant, tournant sur le dos pour l'avoir étendu sur lui. Les ailes de l'hybride les entourèrent, créant un mur écailleux qui les protégeait de l'extérieur alors que Peter descendait la main de ses cheveux pour venir masser son cou.

-Ça va, je suis là, t'es en sécurité.

Ça la brisait le cœur de voir Harold aussi terrifié par ce qui lui était arrivé. Le coureur haïssait l'homme qui lui avait fait ça, personne ne méritait une telle douleur, et surtout pas son Harold.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et Harold ne dit rien. Ça le rassurait. Il avait l'impression que ses cicatrices le brûlaient, mais il savait que ce n'était que psychologique. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils arriveraient pas à se rendormir, voyant derrière les vieux rideaux qui était probablement cinq ou six heure du matin. Peter laissa ses mains descendre sur les omoplates du polymorphe qui poussa un soupir de bien-être alors que le mutant défaisait lentement les noeuds qu'il atteignait.

Peter commença à bouger, faisant hausser les sourcils à l'hybride.

-Bouge pas... murmura l'argenté.

Harold fronça les sourcils, mais obéit. Peter lui retira son t-shirt et l'obligea à se coucher sur le ventre en se mettant à cheval sur ses hanches.

-T'es trop tendu...

Il posa ses mains et commença à les faire vibrer, faisant gémir Harold sous la douleur salvatrice qui dénouait ses muscles.

-Ça fait mal ? murmura Peter.

-Oui, mais n'arrête pas.. ça fait tellement de bien, marmonna le brun en se détendant lentement.

Le coureur sourit malgré la douleur de voir ces cicatrices déchirer la peau de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il passa ses mains vibrantes sur les muscles à la base de ses ailes, causant un gémissement plaintif du polymorphe.

Jamais personne n'avait pris soin de lui comme ça. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

-Tes mains sont magiques... souffla Harold, ses ailes étendues sur ses côtés, la queue étendue sur le matelas, ses ailerons à moitié fermés sous la détente qui le parcourait.

Peter sourit doucement, restant silencieux, admirant le polymorphe alors qu'il était réellement détendu pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie. Il haussa les sourcils lorsque ses mains atteignirent la taille du brun, lui causant des frissons.

-N'y pense même pas, gronda Harold alors que Peter souriait malicieusement.

Il fit bouger ses doigts, chatouillant le brun, le faisant rire jusqu'à ce qu'il renverse Peter sous lui, coinçant ses poignets avec ses ailes et empêchant de bouger ses jambes avec les siennes.

-Je t'ai fait confiance, haleta Harold, un sourire amusé face au rire léger de l'argenté.

Leurs nez se frôlaient, leur regard incapable de se détacher. Peter ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient comme ça. Lui coincé sous le polymorphe qui décida de se venger. Il connaissait très bien les points faibles du mutant sous lui et comptait bien s'en servir.

Harold leva sa main droite et laissa ses griffes frôler la peau de l'argenté, soulevant son t-shirt en dévoilant son ventre tonique, le faisant frémir. Le brun sourit alors que Peter serrait les dents pour retenir un gémissement plaintif.

Ses griffes longèrent le flanc frémissant de l'argenté qui retint un couinement. Le polymorphe devait arrêter, Peter sentait sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Si le brun continuait, le Maximoff ne pourrait pas se retenir, il était trop près.

La seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de l'embrasser.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné, rit Peter, son rire légèrement forcé.

Harold sourit, vainqueur, sans pour autant libérer le coureur. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, son nez frôlant celui du Maximoff, leur souffle se mélangeant.

-Quoi va gâcher cet instant maintenant..? murmura Harold, ses yeux reptiliens et verts plongés dans ceux bruns foncés du coureur.

Peter songea qu'il avait raison avec le peu de pensées cohérentes qui lui restaient. À chaque fois qu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre, quelqu'un brisait le moment.

Harold baissa les yeux sur les lèvres roses de l'argenté qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Il croisa le regard de Peter alors qu'il se tortillait sous lui. L'argenté approcha lentement son visage quand Harold colla soudainement leurs lèvres, le faisant couiner. Peter ferma les yeux, laissant le soulagement l'envahir en goûtant enfin les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Leurs bouches bougeaient en harmonie quand le polymorphe coupa net le baiser, laissant un coureur haletant mais qui en voulait plus.

Harold le relâcha avant de se lever, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte.

-Je suis désolé... je..

Il ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'il quittait la pièce, laissant un Peter abasourdi sur le lit.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?_

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Voilà, désolé pour la fin, mais le prochain chapitre était prévu depuis un bail, il me reste plus qu'à l'écrire.**

 **Laissez une review, et profitez de vos week-end.**

 **Dirus**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Sentiments

**Rebonjour, voilà la suite du chapitre précédent. Oui elle est courte, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 17 

Sentiments 

Harold sortit de la chambre, attrapant son sweat-shirt qui se trouvait sur la table de cuisine avant de sortir à l'extérieur. L'aube était encore présente, et l'hybride déploya ses grandes ailes pour s'envoler dans l'air frais du matin.

Le polymorphe vola un moment avant de se poser dans une clairière, chassant malencontreusement le cerf qui y broutait du trèfle. Harold se recroquevilla sous un arbre, encore haletant.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait embrassé Peter qui le terrifiait, mais la possessivité animale qu'il avait ressentie.

Il savait que les Furies Nocturnes n'avaient qu'un partenaire pour le reste de leur vie, allant jusqu'à la dépression si son partenaire perdait la vie. Il savait qu'il n'était pas humain, qu'il en était très loin, mais il ne pouvait pas infliger ça au coureur. Il me pouvait pas obliger Peter à rester avec lui, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste à ce point. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme l'argenté, et Peter pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux que lui.

Harold poussa un soupir tremblant, refusant de s'abandonner à son souhait le plus cher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres tant il avait mal alors qu'il sentait l'envie de retourner se coller à l'argenté et de rester dans ses bras pour toujours. Il enfonça ses griffes dans l'herbe sous lui, ignorant la terre qui maculait désormais ses mains, refusant de céder à ses envies qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles étaient vitales.

-Ça va allez... souffla Harold en serrant les dents, sentant sa gorge se serrer, rendant sa respiration difficile. Calme-toi...

oOo

Peter resta immobile pendant presque cinq minutes avant de finalement se lever, toujours abasourdi. La seule chose qui lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé était le t-shirt gris du polymorphe.

Le coureur sauta presque sur ses pieds pour se changer en vitesse et sortir à l'extérieur, laissant un mot à sa mère comme quoi ils étaient sortit se promener. Il n'avait pas envie de la faire paniquer alors qu'il était lui-même perdu dans le tourbillon d'émotions qui le parcourait. Il vit une ombre au loin, et il partit pour, mais pas en courant à grande vitesse, plus en trottant. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Harold alors qu'il avait l'impression que son estomac ressortirait par son œsophage.

Il ne comprenait pas, et ça le frustrait. Il n'aimait pas faire compliqué quand ça pouvait être simple.

Harold savait qu'il était gay, il le lui avait dit une fois, lorsque le polymorphe le lui avait demandé. Et il savait aussi qu'Harold préférait les hommes aux femmes. Et s'ils s'aimaient, pourquoi l'empêcher ?

oOo

Harold prit une profonde respiration avant de sentir à nouveau la douleur sentimentale l'envahir.

Peter arriva finalement, et avança lentement à découvert.

-Harold ?

-Pars, s'il te plaît... souffla Harold, fermant les yeux et se recroquevillant encore plus.

Peter secoua la tête, refusant de le laisser alors qu'il souffrait visiblement. Il s'approcha encore plus, se mordant la lèvre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

L'argenté ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas blessé. Après tout, Harold l'embrassait et puis s'enfuyait sans explication sauf un « désolé ».

-Éloigne toi, gémit Harold, ressentant l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour le serrer contre lui. Va-t-en Peter.

-Non ! Tu ne vas pas bien, tu peux pas me demander de te laisser comme ça ! Bon sang, je croyais que tu me connaissais depuis le temps.

L'argenté posa une main sur son épaule, s'accroupissant à côté de lui et Harold poussa un grondement.

-Harold ?

Le brun rouvrit deux yeux aux pupilles allant de minces à rondes alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

-Tu.. tu mérites mieux Peter, souffla le polymorphe, les larmes aux yeux face à la douleur et à la force avec laquelle il résistait à son instinct. Tu mérites mieux que moi... je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ça.

-Mais tu ne m'obliges à rien, souffla le Maximoff, c'est mon choix.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas !

-Alors explique-moi ! rétorqua le coureur, le ton montant lentement.

-Je ne peux pas me contrôler ! s'écria Harold d'une voix rauque, faisant reculer l'argenté de surprise. Je suis à moitié Furie Nocturne Peter ! Et les Furies Nocturnes n'ont qu'un partenaire pour leur vie entière ! Je ne peux pas contrôler la possessivité de mon côté dragon, je ne peux pas t'obliger à vivre avec moi parce que ma foutue mutation nous y oblige ! Je ne peux pas t'imposer de vivre avec un monstre...

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues écailleuses, et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Le silence continu du coureur de blessait encore plus alors que le noeud dans sa gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer.

Deux lèvres se posant sur les siennes le surprirent alors que les mains de l'argenté entourait son visage en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, et tu ne m'obliges à rien.. murmura Peter contre les lèvres du polymorphe. Je t'aime Harold, rien ne changera ça.

-Peter... si tu fais ça je ne pourrais pas... je ne pourrai pas te laisser partir...

Peter posa son front contre le sien plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Et si je ne veux pas que tu me laisse partir ? murmura-t-il. T'es coincé avec moi maintenant.

Harold colla leurs lèvres, soupirant de soulagement alors que Peter resserrait son emprise sur lui, les bras forts du polymorphe entourant sa taille pour le rapprocher.

-Je t'aime... murmura le brun contre ses lèvres.

Peter sourit, brisant le baiser pour respirer, assis à cheval sur le polymorphe qui appuya sa tête sur son torse, respirant son odeur. Harold rouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser.

-T'as envie de voler ?

oOo

-Wouaouh ! s'écria Peter, se couchant sur le dos du Furie Nocturne noir, ses yeux chocolats noir admirant le bleu infini du ciel.

Dragon poussa un ronronnement amusé, ressentant la chaleur des jambes de Peter de chaque côté de son cou. Ce dernier passa une main le long de la crête sur son dos, appréciant le vent presque glacé sur son visage. C'était presque la même sensation qu'il ressentait quand il courrait.

-C'est génial !

Un sourire étira les lèvres noires du reptile alors qu'il lâchait une boule de plasma devant eux, passant à travers le vent chaud.

-Allez, on va rentrer avant que Marya ne s'inquiète trop, déclara Harold alors que Peter se raccrochait à son cou et qu'il plongeait.

Il atterrit dans le chemin et laissa le coureur descendre avant qu'il ne reprenne son apparence hybride. Peter attrapa sa main, lui souriant doucement. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au chalet, où Marya ouvrit la porte en haussant les sourcils, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Pas un mot, répliqua Harold sous le rire de Peter.

-Je suis juste heureuse pour vous deux, répliqua Marya en le serrant contre elle. Joyeux anniversaire Harold.

Elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase à ses oreilles de dragons avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Et si on rentrait à la maison ?

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Bon, je vous promets qu'au suivant vous aurez un retour des X-Men et qu'il sera plus long.**

 **Désolé pour les fautes**

 **Dirus**


	18. Chapitre 18: Apocalypse

**J'ai juste rien a dire, bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes**

 **oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 18

Apocalypse 

_3 ans plus tards_

Peter était assis sur le bout du lit et regardait la télévision. Harold était derrière lui, lisant un roman policier quand une annonce soudaine coupa le film que l'argenté écoutait, attirant l'attention des deux mutants.

 _« Lehnsherr a été identifié ici, dans ce petit village modeste du centre de la Pologne. Tout les notables de la société civile ont appelés leurs concitoyens au calme pendant que la police et l'armée sont immobilisées pour retrouver Lehnsherr avant son prochain méfait. Quiconque détient des renseignements sur Lehnsherr, également connu sous le nom de Magnéto, doit contacter les autorités immédiatement et doit faire preuve de la plus grande prudence car il est considéré comme extrêmement dangereux. »_

Harold regarda Peter, dont les yeux s'étaient perdus sur la vieille carte de visite que Charles lui avait donné, ou plutôt qu'il avait gardé, 10 ans auparavant.

-Les garçons ?! cria Marya du rez-de-chaussée en descendant les marches.

Le coureur changea aussitôt de poste à l'aide de sa vitesse et démarra une partie de Pacman alors que le polymorphe replongeait dans la lecture de son roman.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit Peter.

-Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez...

-C'est tout bon, j'fais un Pacman et Harold lit son livre, répliqua le jeune homme sans se retourner.

-T'es sûr que vous regardiez pas ça ? rétorqua Marya en changeant le poste et le remettant aux nouvelles concernant Magnéto.

Harold ferma les yeux un instant, sachant à quel point c'était fragile comme conversation. Ça l'était toujours quand ça concernait Magnéto, autant pour lui que pour Peter ou Marya. Le coureur ne répondit pas et soupira, frustré.

-Vous partez à sa recherche, c'est ça ? soupira la femme.

-T'arrête pas de nous tanner pour qu'on sorte, répliqua Peter ne lâchant pas son jeux des yeux.

Marya regarda l'hybride et il hocha la tête.

-S'il y va, j'y vais aussi, déclara-t-il simplement. C'est important pour lui, ça l'est pour moi malgré tout.

Marya soupira, elle qui espérait de l'aide de la part d'Harold pour faire revenir Peter à la raison. Elle s'avoua vaincu. Après tout, ses garçons étaient des adultes, à eux de faire leurs propres choix.

-Je ne vous arrête pas, personne ne le pourrait. Mais croyez-moi, ça finira mal, comme tout avec lui.

Peter interrompit sa partie et se retourna. Sa mère qui se rend aussi facilement ? Harold se redressa également et mît un marque page dans son livre qu'il déposa sur une table basse.

-On a pas peur de lui, affirma le coureur.

-Vous devriez.

Sur ce, Marya reposa la télécommande sur la table du salon et remonta. Peter regarda à nouveau la carte de Xavier et baissa la tête. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'Harold qui soupira et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Peter laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, qui appuya sa propre tête sur celle du mutant. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre.

-T'es sérieux ? murmura le coureur en relevant la tête, plantant son regard chocolat noir dans celui vert forêt de l'autre mutant. Tu vas vraiment me suivre si je pars à sa recherche ?

Le polymorphe soupira et caressa d'une main griffue les cheveux soyeux et la joue de l'argenté, silencieux.

-Oui, répondit-il enfin, malgré ce qu'ils m'ont fait, c'était en 1997. Nous sommes en 1983, alors il peut toujours changer. Et si c'est important pour toi, je le ferai. Avec toi... pour toi.

Peter sourit et attira Harold dans ses bras. Le polymorphe lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant fort.

-Merci... murmura l'argenté. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le coureur soupira et glissa sa main dans les cheveux du polymorphe avant de l'attirer à lui pour lui voler un baiser où se mêlaient passion, tendresse et amour. Harold lui rendit son baiser en entourant sa taille de ses bras et en le tirant contre lui tandis que l'argenté entourait son visage de ses mains, les enfouissant dans ses cheveux, caressant ses oreilles de dragon, tirant un ronronnement de son amant. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes à peine pour respirer avant que leur lèvres ne se scellent à nouveau, avec plus de douceur cette fois, leurs langues valsants en harmonie.

-On mange ! s'exclama la voix aiguë de Lorna.

Les deux mutants se séparèrent, haletant. Ils échangèrent un regard puis un sourire et disparurent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour apparaître aux côtés des deux autres filles de la maison, assis chacun à leur place. Ils avaient découvert qu'Harold arrivait à suivre Peter lorsqu'il utilisait son pouvoir grâce à ses capacités de Vélocidard si le coureur n'utilisait pas la pleine capacité de ses pouvoirs. Ils mangèrent rapidement leur repas et échangèrent un regard.

-Lorna ? appela Harold.

La gamine de 9 ans leva la tête vers lui.

-On va se lever tôt demain et on partira pour quelques jours, continua le coureur.

Lorna hocha la tête et vint les serrer dans ses bras longuement. Elle aussi avait vu l'alerte à propos de Magnéto. Elle savait que son frère et Harold partiraient à sa recherche. Marya vint les serrer à son tour, ne disant un mot qu'à Harold.

-Promets-moi de prendre soins de lui, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du polymorphe.

-C'est promis, répondit le jeune homme en se détachant.

Les deux mutants retournèrent dans le sous sol qui était devenu leur appartement et firent leurs sacs. Harold replongea ensuite dans son livre, bien au chaud sous les couvertures du lit, et Peter vint se blottir contre lui en pyjama pour dormir, sa tête sur le torse du brun, écoutant le battement réguliers de son cœur. La proximité d'Harold l'avait toujours apaisé et il savait qu'il en aurait grandement besoins avant de rencontrer son père.

Le polymorphe sourit et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux doux de l'argenté. Peter soupira d'aise et passa ses bras autour des hanches de l'autre, se serrant contre lui. Leur jambes s'entremêlèrent et Harold reposa son livre avant de passer ses bras autour de l'argenté. Le coureur se redressa, l'embrassa avec douceur et amour avant plonger sa tête dans le cou du polymorphe, qui ferma les yeux, laissant Morphée les envelopper.

oOo

Harold se jeta devant le mutant qui s'évanouit sous la chaleur, le protégeant de ses ailes de Furie Nocturne. Il sentit le bâtiment exploser autour de lui et s'envola quand les débris cessèrent de pleuvoir. Sa priorité était Peter, elle l'était toujours.

Il fut soulagé de le voir parmi tout les étudiants, éteignant son Walkman et retirant ses lunettes de protections. Le polymorphe se posa près des débris avant de prendre sa forme humaine, avançant rapidement jusqu'à son amant qui parlait avec Hank.

-Qu'est-ce... mais enfin d'où tu..?

-On cherchait le Professeur, on croyait le trouver ici, répondit l'argenté, sentant le soulagement l'envahir en voyant le polymorphe indemne.

Les élèves se remettaient lentement du déplacement à une vitesse incroyable qui les avaient sauvé alors qu'une voiture jaune roulait dans leur direction.

-Il a été enlevé, souffla Hank en baissant les yeux.

Des exclamations intervinrent soudainement quand les jeunes virent l'apparence bleue de Mystique, ce qui fit grincer les dents du polymorphe. Peter attrapa sa main pour le calmer et Harold prit une bonne respiration. La mutante métamorphe humaine tourna la tête vers Hank, les sourcils froncés.

-T'es un modèle pour eux, expliqua le docteur. Ils ont besoins... que tu leur dises quelque chose.

Raven se sentait gênée des regards des enfants sur elle avant de croiser deux yeux verts méprisants, mais elle en fit abstraction.

-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'ils ont besoin, rétorqua la mutante avant de prendre l'apparence d'une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés, faisant hausser un sourcil à Harold.

La voiture jaune se gara près de ce qui était précédemment l'entrée, et quatre jeune en sortirent. Un que Harold reconnu comme étant Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers qu'il reconnu à ses lunettes, Jean Grey dont il ressentit la télépathie si particulière et une jeune fille qui portait un veston jaune. Scott sortit en courant du véhicule, s'élançant en direction de Hank, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Alex ?! Où est mon frère !?

Peter jeta un regard aux jeunes qui l'entouraient.

-Je pense qu'on a sorti tout le monde, répondit-il en haussa les épaules.

-Hey, murmura Hank en s'approchant de l'argenté. Alex était au plus près de l'explosion.

Harold prit la parole, s'adressant directement à Scott.

-Il a les cheveux châtains mi-longs ?

Le mutant aux lunettes hocha la tête.

-Alors il va bien, il a peut-être quelques brûlures au deuxième degré mais il est inconscient, je l'ai protégé de l'explosion, il est là-bas.

Le polymorphe n'eut pas à le dire deux fois que Kurt, Jean et Scott s'élançaient en courant en direction du centre de ce qui restait du manoir.

-Merci, murmura Hank au polymorphe, qui acquiesça avant de lever la tête vers l'hélicoptère qui arrivait.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit soudainement quand des hommes armés sortirent de l'hélicoptère.

-Hey ! Moira MacTaggert, CIA, quel soulagement !

Un homme sortit de l'engin volant et retira ses lunettes de soleil, un homme qu'Harold reconnu sans peine, et il blêmit furieusement.

-MOIRA ! cria Raven pour la mettre en garde, ayant également reconnu l'homme.

-FEU ! ordonna Stryker.

Les officiers tirèrent, causant une onde de choc qui assomma tout le monde. Stryker s'avança entre les mutants évanouis, les regardant.

-Prenez celle-là ! ordonna-t-il en pointant Moira, puis Hank, Peter, Harold qui avait reprit sa forme d'hybride et Mystique. Lui, lui, lui et elle aussi. Vous laissez les gamins.

oOo

Peter ouvrit lentement les yeux, quand il vit un homme couvert de poils bleus face à lui.

-Ahh !

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Mystique et Moira avec un léger décalage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'exclama Peter en reconnaissant Hank. Et nous, ça va nous faire pareil ?

Harold soupira, amusé, avant de se figer en voyant où ils étaient. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était sous sa forme hybride.

-Ah, c'est rien, j'ai laissé mon antidote à la maison, répondit le Fauve en se relevant.

Le coureur hocha la tête avant de tourner les yeux vers son amant, qui avait son regard reptilien presque enragé fixé sur la vitre, où ils pouvaient apercevoir William Stryker.

-Hey ! HEY ! s'écria Raven en direction du militaire.

- _Bonjour Mystique_ , répondit Stryker.

-Commandant Stryker...

- _Colonel Stryker. Et je ne toucherais pas aux parois à votre place, ça pourrait être inconfortable._

-Alors là tu parles, marmonna Harold d'un ton inaudible, Peter étant venu lui agripper l'épaule alors que l'hybride continuait de mépriser l'homme de son regard aux pupilles verticales très minces.

-Je suis Moira MacTaggert, officier supérieur à la CIA...

- _Je sais qui vous êtes agent MacTaggert_.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me séquestrer dans ce...

- _En fait j'ai tout les droits_ , rétorqua Stryker, faisant presque feuler Harold de rage, causant un haussement de sourcils chez Hank. _Un phénomène télépathique a détruit tout notre arsenal nucléaire d'ici à Moscou. Ce phénomène avait sa source au point précis où on vous a trouvé, chez le télépathe le plus puissant de la planète. Alors vous allez me dire où est Charles Xavier._

-Vous avez tort de vous préoccupez de lui. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus puissant, répliqua Moira.

-Si vous nous sortez d'ici, on peut vous aider, ajouta Mystique.

- _Tu comptais vraiment me faire avaler ça ? Tu peux changer de visage tant que tu veux mais moi je sais qui tu es. Et ce que tu es._

Stryker mit fin à la conversation en s'éloignant alors que Hank se tournait vers Moira.

-Ça veut dire quoi précisément, quelqu'un de plus puissant que Charles ?

Harold s'éloigna vers le mur alors que l'agent de la CIA leur révélait tout ce qui concernait En Sabah Nur. Le polymorphe croisa ses bras écaillés sur son torse, sa queue battant furieusement l'air derrière lui. Hank finit par s'approcher de lui, contemplant les rayons électriques qui les emprisonnaient.

-N'y touche pas, le prévint Harold.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le scientifique bleu.

Le polymorphe délogea une écaille noire qui était sur sa queue et la jeta sur le laser qui la fit disparaître en cendre.

-Et dis-toi que j'ai résisté à l'explosion du manoir.

Hank haussa les sourcils face à la connaissance du jeune homme sur la prison qui les retenait.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien deviné Einstein, répondit Harold, que les souvenirs rendait amer. Et je tiens à signaler que je hais toujours autant cet endroit.

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ajouta Moira en s'approchant. Quelle est ta mutation ?

-Je suis un polymorphe animal et fantastique.

-Fantastique ? répéta Hank.

Harold se transforma en loup.

-Animal, et fantastique.

Et il devint un Terreur Terrible turquoise avant de reprendre sa forme d'hybride sous les yeux étonnés des deux adultes face à lui.

Mystique appela Moira pour lui demander quelque chose alors que Peter revenait le voir, l'hybride comprenant par un regard qu'il avait avoué sa parenté à Raven.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demandant Hank au couple qui échangea un regard.

-Cinq ans et on est ensemble depuis trois ans, répondit Peter sous un hochement de tête de son amant.

-Tu ne sembles pas apprécier Raven, déclara Hank, soudainement coupé par la voix du professeur dans sa tête.

Même Harold qui avait conservé ses barrières mentales l'entendit.

 _« Entendez-moi, habitants de ce monde. Ceci est un message adressé à chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque mutant. Vous êtes perdus, fourvoyés, mais je suis de retour. Le jugement dernier est sur vous. Tout vos édifices, vos tours et vos temples tomberont, puis se lèvera l'aube d'une ère nouvelle. Et rien de ce que vous ferez mettra fin à votre destin. Ce message a un but et un seul: dire aux plus forts parmi vous, ceux dotés des plus grands pouvoirs, protéger ceux qui n'en ont aucun. »_

Hank tourna la tête vers Raven, stupéfait.

-Comment il peut faire ça sans Cerebro ?

Stryker donna quelques coups sur la vitre pour attirer leur attention.

- _Je connais cette voix, c'est Xavier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

-On sait pas ! répondirent Raven et Peter en même temps.

Hank tourna la tête vers Harold qui n'avait rien dit. Le polymorphe avait le regard figé vers le haut, ses appendices de Furie Nocturne frémissant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le scientifique au polymorphe, attirant l'attention des autres mutants.

Soudainement une alarme retentit, des lumières jaunes clignotantes dans la salle de contrôle attirant leur attention.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama Raven en perdant patience.

-L'arme X... murmura Harold, les pupilles minces alors qu'il se concentrait. Je reconnaîtrais ce son n'importe où.

Il leva les yeux sur Peter.

-C'est Logan. Pete, on est en quelle année ?!

L'argenté écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre sous les yeux incompréhensifs des autres.

-1983.

-Je l'ai rencontré en 90, alors c'est l'année où il s'échappe...

-Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ?! s'exclama Mystique, frustrée de ne pas comprendre.

Harold tourna le regard vers Hank, ignorant royalement la métamorphe. Des coups des feux retentirent dans la salle de contrôle, les poussant à se réfugier sous la vitre pour éviter d'être vu par ce qui semblait être un danger. Hank comprit qu'il avait à faire à un autre voyageur dans le temps, mais il retint ses questions, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment.

-Tu crois qu'il peut nous aider ? demanda-t-il plutôt au polymorphe animal.

-Non, il n'est qu'un danger pour l'instant. Je l'ai rencontré sept ans après son évasion et il restait toujours dangereux dans certaines décisions. Ce serait signer notre arrêt de mort.

-Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Peter.

-On attend, répondit Harold. Ils ont dit qu'il avait trois intrus, et je crois savoir de qui il s'agit.

Ils s'éloignèrent du mur attendant avec inquiétude les intrus qu'Harold avait entendu.

-Tu viens de quelle année ? demanda Hank en s'approchant d'Harold qui avait entouré Peter d'une aile protectrice.

-1997, répondit Harold sur le même ton.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Ne plus être dans les pattes de Magnéto, Mystique a trouvé un moyen plutôt original, tu trouves pas ? M'arracher à ma famille, à ma vie que j'ai reconstruite après avoir fuis c'est laboratoires horribles...

Hank comprit soudainement pourquoi Harold méprisait Raven du regard depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans cet horrible endroit. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la vitre quand un visage familier à Hank, Harold et Mystique apparut.

-Kurt ? s'étonna le Fauve.

Le jeune mutant dit quelque chose, mais personne n'entendit, Harold n'étant pas assez concentré pour l'entendre.

-Quoi ? demandèrent Peter, Hank, Moira et Raven en même temps.

-Appuis sur le bouton ! répliqua Harold, et le mutant s'exécuta.

- _Res... éloig... de la ...rte_.

-Quoi ?

- _La ...orte, res..er é...gner de la ...rte._

-La porte ! s'écria Harold, tirant Hank et Peter avec lui en les protégeant de ses ailes.

 _-À trois.. une... deux..._

La porte sauta soudainement, poussant Harold à resserrer sa prise sur Peter.

Mystique s'approcha de l'ouverture et haussa un sourcil en voyant Scott et Jean.

-On sait où est le Professeur, déclara la rouquine.

-On a peut-être trouvé le moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Vous avez pas chômé, commenta Raven.

-On a eut... on a eut un coup de main, répondit Scott alors que Peter et Harold, qui était redevenu humain, échangeaient un regard. Tirons-nous !

Ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs, et Kurt apparut directement devant Scott, faisant crier les autres de surprise.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Peter qui avait faillit trébucher.

-Désolé !

-Par là ! s'exclama Scott en tournant à gauche.

Harold se figea, ils se dirigeaient directement vers les salles de tortures... le hangar était de l'autre côté.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il, arrêtant tout le monde. Vous vous dirigez vers les salles de tor... vers les laboratoires ! Le hangar, il est à droite !

-Il a raison, ajouta Jean. Les hangars sont de l'autre côté.

Le groupe changea de côté, suivant le polymorphe qui connaissait malgré lui la base par cœur.

Hank n'avait pas manqué la formulation incomplète du polymorphe. Il parlait bien de salle de torture, et à en juger par l'expression qu'il avait eut quand ils s'étaient réveillés, il connaissait très bien ces salles.

Harold arriva face à la porte blindée, qu'il savait ouvrir d'une seule façon si on ne connaissait pas le code.

-Reculez.

Des écailles noires le recouvrirent de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il prenait l'apparence d'un Furie Nocturne entier et crachait un tir plasma sur la porte la faisant sauter.

-J'aurais pu le faire, déclara Scott.

-Non, si tu avait touché le moteur d'un avion, on serait tous mort.

Harold reprit sa forme hybride en entrant dans le hangar, suivit de Mystique.

-Jolie... commenta Hank avec un sourire.

-Hank, tu sais piloter ce truc là ? demanda la metamorphe.

-Je peux me débrouiller, répondit le Fauve.

-Regardez, y'a des combinaisons, les interpela Scott en ouvrant ce qui ressemblait à des conteneurs.

Raven s'approcha avant de tourner la tête vers le Fauve.

-Tu l'as ton avion de guerre, partons en guerre.

oOo

Harold attrapa la main de Peter alors qu'ils étaient dans le jet, cherchant une source de réconfort que seul son amant était en état de lui fournir.

-Est-ce que t'as eu peur ? Ce jour là à Washington ? Est-ce que t'as eu peur ? demanda Jean à Raven.

-Non.

La rouquine, qui semblait anxieuse, soupira pour se détendre. Raven tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle alors qu'Harold la foudroyait toujours du regard.

-Ma première mission j'ai eu peur, dans un avion comme celui-ci avec mes amis. J'avais pas loin de votre âge, révéla Raven en tournant la tête vers le vide, un regard nostalgique alors qu'elle ajoutait: on se faisait appeler les X-Men. Ton frère était là aussi. Lui, on l'appelait Havok. Il fallait se le coltiner mais, quand c'était nécessaire, il était d'une grande bravoure.

-Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres jeunes qui étaient avec toi ? demanda Kurt avec son épais accent allemand. Les X-Men ?

Raven détourna les yeux.

-Hank, Alex et moi on est les seuls survivants. J'ai pas pu sauver les autres. Je te l'ai dis, je suis pas une héroïne.

-Au moins tu l'assumes, commenta Harold d'un ton impassible.

Les quatre autres mutants froncèrent les sourcils en se tournant vers lui.

-Ok, tu peux me dire ce qu'elle t'as fait ?! Depuis qu'on t'a rencontré tu ne fais que la foudroyer du regard, s'énerva Scott. Pourquoi tu juges les autres sans raison ?

Harold haussa un sourcil. Lui, juger les autres sans raisons ? Juger Mystique sans raison alors que le Professeur lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait été du côté de Magnéto depuis qu'elle avait presque dix-sept ans ?!

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma vie Summers ?! Rien, absolument rien, alors ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Oui, je n'apprécie pas Mystique, et j'ai une très bonne raison pour ne pas le faire. Alors, maintenant arrête de mettre ton grain de sel dans quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas et remercie moi pour que ton frère respire encore.

Scott se tut, bouche bée devant le ton glacial du polymorphe, qui était encore sous le choc de son retour à Alkali Lake.

-Ne juge pas sans connaître Scott, répéta Harold d'un ton plus bas. Tu ne sais pas ce que les autres ont traversé.

Peter resserra sa prise sur sa main alors qu'Harold posait sa tête sur son épaule, déjà fatigué à l'idée du futur combat contre En Sabah Nur. Peter, lui, était stressé pour la rencontre avec son père. Il ignorait même s'il arriverait à lui dire.

-Calme-toi, murmura Harold à son amant en sentant son pouls encore plus rapide que l'ordinaire. Tout va bien aller.

Le polymorphe le disait pour convaincre l'argenté, mais ignorait si c'était seulement Peter qu'il essayait de rassurer.

oOo

-Septième merveille droit devant, prévint Hank.

Mystique se leva aussitôt pour allez se placer derrière Moira, observant le Caire détruit par le mutant tout puissant. D'énormes morceaux de métaux volaient en ligne dans les airs, effectuant des arcs au dessus des pyramides.

-Il retient le Professeur au centre de la pyramide, déclara soudainement Jean. Il a l'intention de se transférer dans le corps du Professeur. S'il y parvient, il aura le pouvoir de contrôler tout les esprits du monde.

Hank contourna la pyramide et Moira fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? marmonna-t-elle en voyant une bulle entourée de métaux.

-C'est Erik, répondit Raven.

Aussitôt, Peter disparut du côté de Harold pour se retrouver derrière Hank qui sursauta. Raven jeta un regard aux jeunes qui les accompagnaient alors qu'Harold rejoignait le Maximoff moins rapidement.

-Vous aiderez Diablo à entrer dans la pyramide. Trouvez Charles, je m'occupe d'Erik.

-Et comment tu vas traverser tout ça ? demanda Hank en voyant l'es énormes sphères d'objets métalliques.

-Moi je peux t'y amener, je peux au moins faire ça, c'est pour lui qu'on est venus.

Peter jeta un regard à Harold qui hocha la tête avant que Mystique n'accepte à son tour. Elle ignorait ce que l'ami du fils d'Erik avait contre elle, mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard, elle avait plus urgent à faire.

-Les autres, vous ramenez Charles sur cet avion et vous disparaissez.

-Nous ne décollerons pas sans vous ! répliqua Kurt.

-T'en fais pas, on vous rattrapera, répondit Peter, lui et Harold sachant tout les deux que ça n'arriverait pas.

Peter avait prit l'habitude de décoder son petit ami et savait quand il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ce qui était présentement le cas. Comment en serait-il autrement ? Ils doivent affronter un mutant venu d'un autre temps qui veut contrôler tout les esprits du monde...

-Attention, prévint Hank alors qu'ils atterrissaient.

Ils descendirent, Harold et Peter suivant Raven.

-Hank, tu les accompagnes, Moira attendra dans l'avion.

-Attends, appela Scott.

-Quoi ?

-On ne contrôle pas tous nos pouvoirs...

-Alors lâchez-vous, assumez-les de toutes vos forces. Comme nous tous, finit Mystique en prenant sa véritable apparence.

Harold échangea un regard avec Peter et poussa un soupir. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite ils rentreraient à la maison. Peter mit ses lunettes alors qu'Harold prenait la forme de Vélocidard et grimpait sur ses épaules, la morphologie du dragon étant faite pour la vitesse. Ce n'était pas leur première fois, et Peter appuya sa main sur la nuque de Raven avant de partir à la course.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le toit au dessus duquel flottait Erik, inconscient de leur présence. Mystique reprit son souffle alors que les garçons lui jetait un regard. Harold reconnu des éclairs qui lui étaient familiers, et il serra les lèvres en voyant Scott et Ororo combattre alors que Peter essayait quelque chose.

-Le champ magnétique est trop fort, je peux rien faire, soupira-t-il en réapparaissant entre Harold et Mystique.

Cette dernière songea au peu d'options qu'il avait avant de finalement tenter de le résonner elle-même.

-Erik !

L'homme rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Harold fronça les sourcils face à la jeunesse apparente de Magnéto, comparant avec le vieil homme amer qu'il était devenu.

-Mystique.

-Tu es convaincu d'avoir tout perdu mais tu n'as pas tout perdu. Tu m'as moi, tu as Charles...

Elle tourna la tête vers Peter, échangeant tout les deux un regard avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur Magnéto.

-Tu as plus de famille que tu ne le crois. Tu n'as pas été en mesure de sauver ta famille, mais aujourd'hui tu le peux. Je suis venue ici pour que tu saches tout ça.

Erik tourna les yeux vers le Maximoff, qui sentait la présence rassurante de l'hybride derrière lui.

-Et toi ?

Peter sentit sa respiration s'arrêter, ça y était.

-Moi je suis t...

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, le noeud dans sa gorge serrant trop.

-Je suis venu pour ma famille aussi.

Harold sentit la déception du coureur, qui avait manqué de courage pour dire à Magnéto qu'il il était réellement, et le polymorphe lui serra l'avant-bras pour le réconforter, pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Le bruit des moteurs les poussèrent à se retourner vers le jet qui décollait avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

-Charles... souffla Raven.

Harold, sachant qu'ils allaient bien, observa plutôt l'expression du mutant emplie d'un deuil non fait. Il connaissait cette expression. Il l'avait eut plus de deux ans de temps. Lors de la mort de son village.

-Je suis prête à me battre pour défendre ce qui me reste, déclara Raven. Et toi ?!

Erik ne répondit pas, et Mystique secoua la tête alors que Peter jetait un dernier regard déçu en direction de son père. Harold lui fit signe de partir et l'argenté obéit, après lui avoir murmuré de lui dire à sa place.

Harold laissa quelque minutes à Erik, voyant une larme descendre le long de sa joue, avant que le mutant se remarque sa présence en tournant la tête vers la carcasse du Jet.

-Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je m'appelle Harold, répondit le polymorphe avant d'ajouter d'un ton presque moqueur: je suis née en 1977. Et, techniquement, je serais censé vivre en 2003.

-Tu viens du futur, comprit Erik. Et pourquoi cette fois ?

-Pour que je ne sois plus dans tes pattes. C'était un beau cadeau de la part de Mystique n'est-ce pas ?

Magnéto fronça les sourcils. Le dernier voyageur de temps qu'il avait connu avait eu un but bien précis alors que celui-ci...

-Mystique est venue me chercher au manoir parce que je t'avais trahi, en sauvant un jeune mutant innocent de ta soif de sang. Et maintenant je suis ici pour empêcher mon beau-père de faire une connerie, puisqu'il a encore de l'importance pour son fils.

Erik eut un moment incertain avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de lui. Alors... le jeune aux cheveux argenté qui l'avait sortit du Pentagone dix ans plutôt était son... fils ? Il avait dit que sa mère avait connu quelqu'un qui avait son pouvoir...

Erik leva des yeux menaçant qui ferait frémir n'importe qui, mais pas Harold.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi Erik, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir. La preuve ? Ton tatouage sur ton avant-bras est 214782.

L'homme se figea soudainement.

-Comment..?

-Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai trahi pour protéger un gamin, et j'ai plutôt tendance à être attentif au moindre détail, soupira Harold, gardant un œil sur En Sabah Nur. Chacun d'entre nous a une part d'ombre, et d'où je viens, toi et Mystique avez été engloutit dans cette part d'ombre.

Il vit soudainement le puissant mutant coincer la jambe du Peter dans le sable, et la lui briser. Le cri de l'argenté retentit jusqu'à eux, et Harold serra les dents, le dragon en lui rugissant, furieux qu'on fasse du mal à sa moitié. Il vit l'une des sbires du mutant redevenir Mystique alors qu'elle se faisait étrangler pour avoir essayé de le tuer.

-Et maintenant, tu es sur le point de découvrir ma part d'ombre. Fait ce qui doit être fait Erik, sauve ton fils. Et peut-être que sa mère te laissera rencontrer ta fille.

Le polymorphe s'envola avec ses grandes ailes noires, changeant de forme en plein vol.

oOo

-Charles ! Viens ! Viens secourir tes insectes ! Échange ta vie contre la leur ! hurla En Sabah Nur. Charles ! Ne va-tu rien faire ?!

Harold choisit ce moment là pour cracher un tir plasma de sa forme de Furie Nocturne, poussa le mutant à laisser tomber Mystique au sol, permettant à la mutante presqu'inconsciente de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Apocalypse tenta de riposter en lui lançant une boule de béton, mais le polymorphe l'évita avant de se transformer en Aile de la mort, se fondant dans le décor. Il cracha des jets d'acide qui fit lentement fondre l'armure du mutant alors que le Professeur l'attaquait mentalement.

Il vit qu'En Sabah Nur remportait lentement le combat mental lorsqu'il trouva la cachette du Professeur, se protégeant des jets enflammés qu'il lui crachait dessus. Harold aperçut Scott, qui regardait Apocalypse comme un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture. Le puissant mutant avançait à pas lents, résistant aux attaques enragées du dragon quand deux poutres furent plantées dans le sol, formant un énorme X, protégeant temporairement Charles et les autres alors qu'Erik réagissait enfin.

-Tu ne trahirais ? Moi ? demanda En Sabah Nur.

-Non, ce sont eux que j'ai trahis.

Harold en profita pour atterrir et prendre sa forme hybride, reprenant son souffle en jetant un regard inquiet à Peter qui observais d'un regard étonné son père les défendre. Erik leva les mains, lançant des objets métalliques sans arrêt sur le mutant qui avait exploité sa douleur et sa peine. Charles avait eu raison, le mutant bleu se fichait d'eux, il ne se préoccupait que de ce qu'il voulait avoir.

Harold prit son envol pour se transformer de nouveau quand En Sabah Nur tendit la main, l'envoyant voler à pleine vitesse sur l'une des deux poutres. Il sentit une puissante douleur à l'arrière de sa tête avant qu'il ne soit envahi par le noir.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Voilà, trois chapitres en deux jours. Comme promis, celui-ci est plus long.**

 **Laissez une review et à la prochaine !**

 **Dirus**


End file.
